What Happens in My Imagination
by Pheonix P
Summary: The story has quite a lot of crossovers nobody would know, but that's not the point. The story mainly focuses about a girl and her friends in Peaceville.
1. Chapter 1

Hey, I'm Minh Mai (BTW Minh is a unisex, and I'm a girl character). I was born in Australia. Right now I'm moving to a new home, me and my mother moved to America to get away from my father who remarried. Now I know what you might be thinking, "So your father cheated on your mother," well no, my parents divorced when I was 2, but they still live under the same roof because they didn't want to buy a new house. But when my dad disrespected my mom, she couldn't take it anymore.

It's just me now, my mother was murdered and now I live alone. I was given the company she built since I was 10, so after signing piles of forums, at the age of 13, I could live on my own and work at the company. Now the company was then moved to a town called "Peaceville" it looks like I got more adventures.

Corey's POV

I and the band were just finishing practise for our next gig, now we're taking a _"lemonade"_ break, I still don't think that Kin is serious.

"Corey! Corey!" I heard Kon screaming while running with his arms flying in the air.

"What is it?" Laney asked.

"There's a new neighbour moving in," Kon continued. But I thought it will be more rewarding than that.

"So what?" Laney asked.

I got an idea, "If this person doesn't know us, we can wow them and gain new fans,"

"Okay then what we're waiting for, let's go!" Kin complained.

Laney's POV

It wasn't so weird, in fact, this might be the first easy plan Corey has ever made, and maybe we won't destroy the town this time. But the only thing I was worried about is if this was a girl and Core will fall in love, man I got to get over this crush.

Minh's POV

Everywhere I look all I see boxes, I feel like I'm in the box factory.

_Little Story Time!_

_Every time you see the words "Little Story Time" it means my mod will tell a little story from real life.  
>In my primary school, near the end of the year, because Australia get's hot in spring and summer, the Grade 6s on their last year in primary school will go to Adventure Park, a water park. Our teacher organises the trip, because he wants it to be a surprise even though we go to the same place every year, he would call it the box factory, but we all make fun of it. Back to the story.<em>

My furniture was in the right rooms, but there just was covered in more boxes.

"Minh, can you help me with these boxes?" it was my friend Jessica, she was my friend from Australia, she came with me to America along with my friend Ashlee and Imogen. Don't worry, their families also came.

Suddenly the door bell rang. As I open the door I saw 4 kids about my age, one had blue hair and a orange beanie with a skull on it, two with black hair with one with glasses and the other one had a red bandana and a t-shirt with a flame and the letters GB and I think a girl with red hair and a black and green t-shirt.

Corey's POV

We were out side of the new neighbour's house which was next door to my place, it was a two storey house with a garage, at first glance, and I guess the owner had a reasonable amount of money to buy this. Kon press the door bell.

"Hey, I wanted to press the button!" Kin scolded.

"Does it really matter?" Laney asked.

The door opened revealing a girl same age as us, she was just a tall as me, taller than Laney that's for sure. She had purple hair, a Vietnamese face, but somehow I keep seeing her as a Westerner. She was wearing a black jeans, a ying and yang t-shirt, a denim jacket, a black denim cap with many badges and her finger had a silver ring with strange black carvings on it and a purple gem in the middle. She looked quite pretty and well balance.

"Hey, can I help you?" she asked.

"Hi, I'm Corey Riffin," I introduced myself, "She's Laney Penn, and they're Kin and Kon Kujira,"

"Oh, uh, I'm Minh Mai; it's mice to meet you," Minh stuttered, "Would you like to come inside? It might be a bit messy, I'm still unpack my stuff,"

"Why thank you for the offer," Laney thanked.

Suddenly another girl popped behind her. She looked the same cultural, but smaller, up to Minh's chin. She had short hair tied in a ponytail, wore a whit jumper with a pink heart in the middle and aqua jeans.

"Who are they?" the little girl asked.

"Butt out little girl, we're doing adult work," I bickered.

"Hi I'm Jessica, and BTW I'm 13, why does everyone think I'm younger because of my height?!" Jessica whined.

"Jess, they're Corey, Laney, Kin and Kon," Minh said, trying to lighten the mood, "Sorry about this, still come in,"

I kind of regret yelling at Jessica. I really thought she was a younger annoying sister. The moment we step inside, the house was a mess. Just boxes. We sat on a couch, but we had to shift some things.

"Corey, you should say sorry to Jess," Laney whispered in my ear, "Try cheering her up first,"

Okay, maybe I could flatter her, let's see, what do girls like,

"Uh, Jessica, your jumper's nice," attempt 1.

"Really Corey, her jumper," Minh ask sarcastically.

"Thank you, it's new," Jessica replied coldly.

Kin and Kon made this annoying beeping noise of failure, **BA BOOM!**

"Jess, your hospitality if really kind," attempt 2.

"Thanks, I'm glad someone notices," Jessica is really starting to scare me.

**BO BOOM!**

"Kin, Kon, can you stop that right now?" Thanks Lanes, she always has my back.

Okay, maybe a blunt _sorry._

"Jessica, I'm sorry for yelling at you at the door," I hoped that worked.

"Don't worry, I forgive," seriously, that's all it took.

Laney's POV

I'm glad Corey's was forgiven; otherwise it would be an awkward day for all of us. Jessica brought out some tea, Kon took a sip and Kin spat it out.

"This taste horrible," Kin complained.

"You do know I made the tea right?" Jessica questioned.

A long awkward silence happens ever so slowly.

"Sorry Jess, he didn't mean to insult you," I apologised for Kin before it got worse.

"Don't worry Jess, one day you'll be able to make tea as good as me," Minh joked, "Hey Jess where are you going?" Jessica was standing.

All she said was, "I need to take to you privately,"

"Okay..."


	2. Chapter 2

Minh's POV

Jessica took me upstairs, I wonder what she's worried about.

"Minh, what are we going to tell them about your, um, "secret," Jessica had a point, I can't tell them about it.

"Look," I reassured, "I will be able to keep my mouth shut, I'm more worried about you and the rest of the band,"

"Minh, I'm not that stupid," Jessica said in defence.

Kin's POV

"Man those 2 are taking a long time," I pondered out loud.

"And Jessica did look kind of worried," Laney intruded.

"Do you guys think they're keeping a secret from us?" Kon added.

"Don't be ridicules," Corey said, "They're normal girls, in a normal house, in a normal street, in a normal town,"

Me and Kon replied "A normal town?"

"Okay maybe not a normal town," Corey said.

Minh and Jessica came down from upstairs, Jessica looked extremely scared while Minh just looked calm.

"Anyway, where were we," Minh pondered, "Oh yeah, what genre of music do you guys do? Country, rock, pop?"

"Well, we kind of an odd bunch," I answered.

Corey cleared it up that we don't really have a specific genre music, we just shift one to one.

"Okay, then where do you get your lyrics?" Jessica asked.

"Uh..." Corey was thinking of a response.

Minh's POV

Corey was taking a long time. I wonder. I did a mental message to Jessica.

_Minh: Hey, should I do a little snopping, because, they're taking so long._

_Jessica: But what about..._

_Minh: Don't worry, I'll be out straight away._

_Jessica: But,_

I dropped the conversation and had a look thought Corey's mind.

Nothing, nothing, nothing, here.

They get they're lyrics from,_ Trina's Diary?_

I got out of Corey's head, don't worry, he doesn't know that. Now, should I _guess_ or ask again. Naw, just guess, nothing can go wrong.

"Let me guess," the 5 (because I'm counting Jessica) were silent and listen, "You get them from someone's dairy?"

Grojband were silent in shock. I bet they must be thinking, "How did she know that?"

Laney's POV

How did she know that? This is getting really fishy, first Jessica talks with her privately, now Minh knows how we get our lyrics. I got to be careful around this girl.

"How did you know that?" Corey was also sensing something.

"Uh, got the idea from a manga," Minh's response didn't sound genuine.

"Wait, you read manga?" Kin asked. Really, that's the question on his mind.

"Not really, I still watch some anime though," Minh still quite a good actor.

"Finally I meet someone, more importantly, a girl who watches anime!" Kin surprisingly sounded excited.

Jessica's POV

Sometimes I worried about Minh, she's can be too brave from time to time. But then again, I shouldn't be talking, back in primary school, Minh would always have to look after me.

_Little Story Time_

_In primary school, my friend (who's name I need to protect) had a crush on a boy her age. She always went to me for advice like I'm her mother. Be cause of this, I end up worrying about her when she's in a fight or people are talking behind her back. Back to the story._

Suddenly the door bell rang.

"I'll get it," Corey stood up and opened the door.

Outside were another band, that looked similar to Grojband, in fact, they looked exactly the same, but gender bent. One with blue hair but longer, an orange beanie with a skull but it had a bow, one with black hair, glasses and a red handkerchief around her neck, one with blonde hair and a t-shirt with the letters NM, and one with short red hair, I think is a boy, I can't tell because he or she wore the same clothes as Laney.

"Carrie Beff," judging by Corey's tone of voice, they're not really good friends.

"Listen marageband, I'm only here because I've got two friends who need to see your two friends," oh no, I hope Carrie didn't say what I think she said.

Corey's POV

If the Newman's are here, then something has to be wrong. They walked aside revealing two boys same background as Minh and Jessica. One had black short hair, tall as Minh, and the other had the same hair style, but was so short he was up to the other boy's soldier.

"Where's Minh?" The taller one asked.

Minh walked out. She had an angry face, and her attitude was the same.

"Phi, what are you doing here?" To me, it looked as if those two didn't mix well like me and Carrie, "You can't go anywhere near me, unless you're in desperate measures,"

I was quite surprised, I never heard a teen our age say anything that, _adult_. I mean, we're kids, so we don't need responsibilities to know that kind of language.

"Minh," Phi replied, but then he just whispered something in Minh's ear. "I'll see you there,"

After they all left, I turned to Minh and asked, "Do you know those guys?"

The door bell rang again, "I swear, if those two come at this time," Minh mumble as she opened the door.

There was two girls same age, both were Westerners, both had long hair, one with blonde, the other was brunette, the blonde one were track pants (clearly not a looker) and a yellow hoodie with its hair in a braid, the other wore blue jeans, a purple jacket, and had her hair in a ponytail.

"Uh, Minh, sorry we're late,"

"Ashlee," Minh was definitely not happy.

"Corey," Kon called me.

"What is it?" This is not a good time for problems.

"What are we going to do, I mean, they in a sticky situation so" Laney was right, but before I could say something.

"Ashlee, Imogen, they Grojband, he's Corey, she's Laney, Kin and Kon," Minh introduced the two to us. "Grojband, the blonde on is Imogen, and the other is Ashlee,"

"Wait," Ashlee interrupted, "First, you need to clean up in here, second, did you tell the, we're a band as well?"

Wait, they're a band?

"Okay, first, if you weren't late, you could of helped me tidy up in here, and second, I was going to tell them, but I had to deal with Phi and the Newman's,"

"Minh how did you know they were called the Newman's? No one told you that," Kin asked, I think Minh might know too much.

* * *

><p><strong>Minh: If you see a reference that were in the last chapters, then points to you. But there was only one. In chapter 1, when Corey was <strong>**describing Minh, he mention, "And her finger had a silver ring with strange carvings on it and a purple gem in the middle," I bet barely anyone can make a reference, oh and yes, the show will take effect in a few chapters. I would've made it a crossover, but then again, I couldn't find the show on the lists.**

**Don't forget to leave a review to see how I can improve on the story in new chapters, and go check out my tumblr account,  
>I hope I don't get flagged because of rules.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

Minh's POV

I was quite angry at Ashlee and Imogen, I mean, how would you feel if you needed your friends at your worst and they don't show up. And it doesn't help that those two love trying to be smarter than.

"Minh, did Ashlee say you guys are a band, like music band?" dang it, I wanted to tell Corey myself.

"Yeah, that's true," great, now Jessica's taking my thunder.

"If you want, you can come to our next gig?" I asked quickly before my back up continued. Try interrupting when you can't go back in time.

"But our rule is," before Laney can finish her sentence, Corey covered Laney's mouth with his hand and said,

"Sure, we can, when, where and time?"

"Salad Barn, Saturday, at 5.00pm," I responded.

"But we don't have a gig at," I covered Jessica's mouth with my hand before she can say another word. The image here made it look like me and Corey was similar.

_Little Story Time  
>Sorry, (or not depending if you like these or not) no story for this chapter, just a moment in my life. Anyway, I have a friend at school who also knows Grojband, and she always says I'm like Corey. As you might know, Neptoon Studios say that Corey has ADHD (Attention Deficit Hyperactivity Disorder) and my class always thought I had ADHD and I'll sometimes make over the top plans in projects. I'm like the female version of Corey in real life. Don't you dare say I'm Carrie Beff.<em>

"Okay then, see you there," finally, Grojbands out.

"Minh!" uh oh, "What were you thinking, nobody's going to hire us at this time," man, Jessica is mad.

Ashlee's POV

Minh had that twisted look in her eye. Imogen was her friend since Prep AUS (5 years old). I was her friend since Grade 2 AUS (7 years old). And Jessica was her friend since Grade 4 AUS (9 years old). What was weird was that Jessica was her closest friend, me second and Imogen 3rd which is weird because her newest friend is the closest?

"Trust me guys, I got something up my sleeve that's going to help us out!" BTW, that was Minh's band catchphrase. I say _band_ because she has many catchphrases; seriously, it's like a secret symptoms of her ADHD.

Laney's POV

"Core!" I was not happy, "We have only known them for about half an hour and you trust her?"

"Listen guys, we can trust these girls, I can feel it,"

"Corey, I have three reasons why we can NOT trust Minh," Kin and Kon took a big sigh, at least do it out of my sight, "One, you were looking at her finger and saw a weird ring right?"

"Yeah, that's got to have an effect on the weird factor," Kon interrupted, but at least he was supporting my point for once.

"Two, it's clear that she's keeping a secret, I mean, she talks to someone privately, her possible enemy talks to her without giving us a word, and finally three, how did she know where we get our lyrics?" Corey has to understand now.

"Listen, we just go to the gig and then judge Minh," Corey was not getting the point!

"But Core!"

_**Shhhhhhhhhhh. **_Corey put his finger on my lips before I could finish.

"Laney, you're just green with envy," I swear if Kin's going there.

Jessica's POV

It's Saturday, and we're at the Salad Barn. It was 4.00pm and Minh's with Phi. I was really confused because, those two are enemies, but here we are. I know after 8.00pm every fort night and every other day after 12.00am Minh does secret work under the cover of night and let me come with her sometimes, but I was still confused.

"Okay" here it comes, "I got us a gig!"

"Wait what!?" I have officially lost my mind.

"Well hurry up, get everything set up," I have underestimated Minh's power.

"How did you get the gig?" Ashlee was confused as me.

"Ash, (Ashlee's nickname) I'm a powerful woman, no need for question," sometimes I really want to punch her face.

Minh's POV

After persuading Phi and reminding him of the deal at 8.00pm, I got a gig! The girls finish setting up and Grojband walked in.

"Hey Corey, over here," I yelled out them.

Laney, Kin and Kon talked with my back up and I was talking with Corey.

"It's a weird place to have a gig, I mean, the place is just filled with vegans, how do you get fans this way?" I was quite offended by Corey's comment.

"I just go here every Saturday, we're actually the popular demanded here, and what's your problem with vegans?" I got him cornered.

"Well, let me tell you a story,"

Corey was talking about how we planned to go vegan, the story was quite interesting.

_INSERT GROJBAND EPISODE "ONE PLANT BAND"_

"And that's the story, you agree that vegans are freaks right?"

"Why would I be freaked out by a couple of vegans when I myself am a vegan?!"

"Oh, uh, I didn't know that, I didn't mean to offend you, it's just that,"

"*Laughs* I was joking, don't worry, with that story, no wonder you'll find vegans weird Corey," I love that I can turn anything into a joke.

"Hey, don't fill your pretty mouth with my name, just call me Core,"

"Okay then, Corey- I mean Core," that was close.

Barney was up on stage, "Okay guys, there's been a change of plans, The Dark Star have cancelled their gig, but don't worry we've got your favourite band, Lucky Star (Don't ask why I chose that name, I picked from a hat)"

Corey's POV

The girls were really good. And they were quite different from the normal band; their gigs are in this format.

They first do an introduction and talk about their list of songs, weirdly by pick songs people have already pick in some kind of voting. They do the song and they sing a new song at the end, they sound like a YouTube band.

The only I can relate is that they do many different genres of music. They do country to pop to rock, even soul music, now that takes skills.

"Okay, now we're going to show our newest song, and as you know, the Salad Barn always gets the newest songs," Minh called out to the crowd.

**1, 2, 3, 4.**

* * *

><p><strong>OOC: Cliff hanger! I need more reviews. Listen, if I get 20 reviews, I might posted a chapter every fortnight.<strong>

**Minh: Please show your love!**

**OOC: MINH! You're suppose to be in the story, not real life.**

**Minh: Read the last chapter near the end.**

**OOC: *Checks chapter* MINH!**

**Minh: I learn from the best.**

**OOC: Are you complimenting my sneakiness?**


	4. Chapter 4

Corey's POV

The girls were really good. And they were quite different from the normal band; their gigs are in this format.

They first do an introduction and talk about their list of songs, weirdly by pick songs people have already pick in some kind of voting. They do the song and they sing a new song at the end, they sound like a YouTube band.

The only I can relate is that they do many different genres of music. They do country to pop to rock, even soul music, now that takes skills. I was surprise to see, Minh as the front man, Ashlee on bass, Imogen on drums and on keyboard was Jessica. I thought Jessica would be on bass.

"Okay, now we're going to show our newest song, and as you know, the Salad Barn always gets the newest songs," Minh called out to the crowd.

**1, 2, 3, 4.**

_Avril Lavigne – Sk8er Boi_

_He was a boy_

_She was a girl_

_Can I make it any more obvious?_

**Corey: Great, a love song.**

_He was a punk_

_She did ballet_

_What more can I say?_

_He wanted her,_

_She'd never tell_

_Secretly she wanted him as well_

**Laney: Is this my story?**

_And all of her friends_

_Stuck up their nose_

_And they had a problem with his baggy clothes_

**Corey: Wait what?**

_He was a skater boy, she said "See ya later boy,"_

_He wasn't good enough for her_

_She had a pretty face, but her head was up in space_

_She needed to come back down to earth_

**Corey: Okay I'm interested**

_Five years from now, she sit at home feeding the baby, she's all alone_

_She turns on TV guess who she sees_

_Skater boy rockin' up MTV_

_She calls up her friends_

_They already know_

_And they're all got tickets to see his show_

_She tags along, stands in the crowd_

_Looks up at the man that she turn down_

**Laney: Almost my story**

_(2x)_

_He was a skater boy, she said, "See ya later boy,"_

_He wasn't good enough for her_

_Now he's a superstar_

_Slammin' on his guitar_

_Does your pretty face see what he's worth? _

_Sorry, girl, but you missed out_

_Well tough luck, that boy's mine now_

_We are more than just good friends_

_This is how the story ends_

_Too bad that you couldn't see..._

_See that man that boy could boy_

_There is more than meets the eye_

_I see the soul that is inside_

**Laney: Nope, not my story**

_He's just a boy, and I'm just a girl_

_Can I make it any more obvious?_

After Minh sang those words, she did a glance at me, I wonder...

_We are in love_

_Haven't you heard how we rock each other's world?_

_I'm with the skater boy, I said, "See ya later boy,"_

_I'll be backstage after the show_

_I'll be at the studio singing the song we wrote about a girl you used to know_

_I'm with the skater boy, I said, "See ya later boy,"_

_I'll be backstage after the show_

_I'll be at the studio singing the song we wrote about a girl you used to know_

**Laney: I better tell Core or he'll be gone**

"Lanes, that last song was awesome! I told you we can trust them,"

"I got to admit, they're tunes are epic," Laney sounded convince, "But," there's always a _but_, "This doesn't cover up other problems I have,"

"Laney, give them one week, if you don't like them until then, we don't get involved in them ever again," I was risking something here, but she needs to trust her.

"Deal," why Laney?

Minh's POV

We finished our gig and now I'm walking with Corey back to our street. Jessica, Ashlee and Imogen were picked up by their parents and same with Laney, Kin and Kon.

"That was an epic gig Minh," Corey was starting a conversation.

"Trust me, we get gigs bigger than that, we do daily gigs there because we just get pocket money,"

"But I have one question, how did you know we got our lyrics from my sister?"

"Like I said, idea from mange," he was getting on to me, let's change the subject, "BTW, who's this sister?"

"She my older sister, Trina Riffin, her real name is Katrina,"

_Little Story Time  
>At my school, I have a friend called Katrina. Oddly, she's the lackey for another friend called Sarah. Trust me; it's painful to be friends with a little prissy girl (Sarah). Maybe Mina's real name is Sarah! That was a short story, back to Minh and Corey.<em>

"She goes in something we call "Dairy Mode" where when she has a lot of emotions, she writes in her dairy," well that's one way to get lyrics, "Strangely, I can only turn her dairy into lyrics for the band," Corey continued.

"That doesn't sound too weird, most people get their lyrics by writing about real life, just, not from people's dairies," I joked.

We were at my place outdoors.

"Looks like we have to go our separate ways," I thought out loud, "You can come over to my place tomorrow, cool with that?"

"Yeah, see you then, good-night,"

"Good-night,"

_Skip to 8.00pm Corey's POV_

I was still up doing stupid homework. I heard footsteps on the pavement. I looked outside and saw a shadowy figure walking down the sidewalk wear a black cloak.

"Won't do much," I thought, "Just a man walking down the sidewalk doing an evening stroll,"

I brushed my teeth, change into my pyjamas and hopped into bed.

I woke up to a sunrise gleaming from the window. It was 7.30am, I hate how when you go to school, you wake the same time on the weekend. I got up, changed, ate break feast and picked up my phone and call the band to meet at Minh's place.

Jessica's POV

I was with Ashlee and Imogen. We were in Minh's bedroom trying to wake her up. She is extremely lazy in the morning.

"We tried everything," Imogen was pointing out the obvious.

"We sprayed cold water on her, blown foghorns and did the Macarena," Ashlee continued. I still don't understand why we did the Macarena.

The door bell rang. I check my phone and it was 11.00am. How long does this woman sleep!?

"Jess, you check the door," Ashlee demanded.

I went downstairs and opened the door. Grojband was standing there. Just the right time for guest. (!)

"Can you help me and the girls with something?" I asked.

"Okay, sure," Corey answered.

"Great," I pulled them inside and took them upstairs.

* * *

><p><strong>OOC: Hoped you'd enjoyed that chapter. Remember, if I get 20 reviews, I might post a chapter every fortnight. Oh and check out my Tumblr .com<strong>

**Minh: Hey mun, can you please post another chapter?**

**OOC: Fine, just because you are the fiction version of me. Hell, it's really unlikely that I'll get 20 reviews. So I'll post a chapter every fortnight. If I can.**


	5. Chapter 5

Laney's POV

The house was much, much cleaner. The boxes were gone and the furniture was placed where we can see them. We were in Minh's room where we were trying to wake Minh up. Wow, that's a sentence I thought I'll never say.

"Laney," Kin whispered in my ear, "Her room is amazing!"

"Is that all?" I asked.

"I got an idea!" Jessica yelled out, "Corey, you and Ash get some lamps from Minh's gaming slash study slash library room,"

Okay, I'm confused. She had Imogen and Ashlee has their hands in cold bucket water, Corey and I were at the lamps ready to turn on, Kin and Kon had horns ready to blow and Jessica was ready to pull Minh's blanket.

"One, two, THREE!"

Jessica pulled Minh's blanket, me and Corey turn on the lamps, Kin and Kon blowed the horns, Ashlee and Imogen placed their hands on Minh's neck and we all yelled, "WAKE UP!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Minh got up in a flash and groaned, "You could have just let me sleep in, I was busy last night,"

"But we had guests that you invited," Jessica really knew how to cornered Minh.

"Fine, give me five minutes,"

_5 minutes later..._

Minh came down stairs wearing a t-shirt that said "Keep Going Active Dept." And had shorts on. I can see why she didn't want to wake up. Jessica took us to Minh's gaming slash study slash library room. It looked amazing, there was a desk but there were two bookshelfs, a 15 inch flat screen TV with about 6 consoles and 4 hand holed consoles and a DVD player, a long large couch which we were sitting on yesterday, just so many things to name. I was surprise how fast this girl can settle in.

Minh brought in some cookies. I took a bite and,

"This taste amazing!" hey, Corey, you interrupted my thought bubble!

"Thanks, I baked them myself," Minh was being modest right?

"This is nothing," Jessica boasted, "Minh's cake decorating skills are off the charts,"

"I got a question," Corey said, "Where do you guys practice?"

"In Minh's garage, we only hang here because Minh does her YouTube videos and we help her from time to time," Ashlee explained.

"Wait, you guys do YouTube?" Kin asked.

"Yeah," Minh answered, "I'll show you,"

She turns on the computer at my desk and showed them my account.

"Wow!" Corey exclaimed, "You have 900,000 subscribers?!"

"Impressed Grojband?" Ashlee asked.

"Well, of course!" Laney pronounced.

"Minh, you have a Wii U?" Kin rudely interrupted.

"Well yeah, I have six consoles, Wii U, Wii, Xbox 360, Xbox One, PS3 and PS4," how rich is Minh? "I also have a PS4 vita, 3DS XL, normal DS and I'm waiting for the new 3DS XL and some extra things,"

"I've been wondering Minh, where's the rest of the family, I have a single dad and Trina," Corey was starting to ask questions.

"Oh, uh," Minh hesitated before she continued, "My father's in Australia where he remarried, and my mother, uh, is dead, I'm an only child so I live on my own,"

"Oh, sorry for asking you, and well," Corey was forgiving Minh for asking such a difficult question.

"It's okay, I got over it a few months ago," Minh still had that depressed tone in her voice and look as if she was going to cry, "But the bright side is, after signing forms, I was allowed to live on my own, no annoying parent or siblings,"

"Minh, how can you shake off your feelings that fast?!" Jessica was stressing out.

"You don't have to worry so much Jess; you're turning into an Asian mum," Minh joked.

"So you're supported the mayor?" I asked.

"Well no, my mum owned an electronics company, so I inherited the company when she died, so I was still able to support myself if I keep working,"

"That's got to suck, at our age, the grownups should do all the work for us," Corey argued.

Kin and Kon's stomachs started to grumble.

"Minh, can you get your mum to, oh wait, sorry, can you get something for us to eat," Kin asked.

"Sure,"

Minh went in to the kitchen with Jessica and made us some grilled cheese sandwiches.

"I'm too lazy to get something nice," Jessica announced.

"Don't worry, it's all good," Kon replied.

Ashlee was looking at a calendar and whined, "Why do we have to go to school?"

"Just deal with it," I said, "We just finish summer holidays,"

"It's harder than you think, Minh you explained; you're the most intelligent in the group,"

"Fine," Minh started to explain, "Because Australia is forward in an average time of 14 hours, when you Americans wake up, it's time to go to bed time for us Australians, and when you Americans go to bed, it's time to wake up for Australians. So it's really difficult to wake up in the morning. As if waking up for school is bad already," I understand Minh's point.

_Little Story Time  
>I and my family always go to their home country, Vietnam, and I always come with them. Trust me, all those times being on the plane, I might as well live on the plane. But I did make a lot of friends. Unfortunately, we always go and come back after school starts. I'll explain, when school starts, my family and I are still in Vietnam, so when we come back, we're already half way through the term, and it takes a week to get over jetlag.<em>

Minh's POV

I hate it when ever my band always relies on me to give them the answers.

"Well then Minh, I'll better get my ears re-pierce before school starts," Jessica said.

"Is that such a big deal Jess?" I asked.

"Yeah, why do girls stress about their looks?" Kon questioned.

"Minh, at least you should listen," great, Jessica doing her girl chants, "Tomorrow going to be our first day in America high school,"

"Still don't see the point," Jessica was not convincing me.

"America high school is different; 1, the rules here are different, so you don't need to wear an itchy uniform,"

"Okay, that's true, and that's awesome," Imogen so easy to convince.

"Is that such a big deal?" Corey asked.

"Trust us, in most schools if not all schools have a uniform, and use four were fortunate enough to go to a primary school with a ugly uniform, it good though that some kids can wear a uniform without looking like a nerd," I cleared up.

"2, most high school drama's happen in America, so if we get popular by looking good, then we can live happily!"

"Fine, I'll take you to get your ears re-pierce if your parents allow it," I said.

"Done and done," Jessica was holding her phone in her hand. I'm guessing she got permission this morning.

* * *

><p><strong>OOC: Hoped you enjoyed that. BTW please leave a review and check out my tumblr which is on my account information.<strong>

**Jessica: Oh, and hoped to enjoyed how I woke up Minh.**

**OOC: You're just as short in the real world as you are in the fictional world.**

**Jessica: Why am I short?**

**OOC: Because when your soul chose a new body, it chose a small body.**


	6. Chapter 6

Minh's POV

I can't believe I'm with Jessica getting her ears pierced. I feel sorry for Grojband, they were drag along to. But you got to enjoy their cooperation.

"Okay, who wants to hold my hand in case of pain," Jessica said the question.

Awkwardly, me, Ashlee and Imogen yelled at the same time, "NOT IT!" and again, "NOT IT!" and again, "NOT IT!"

"If you want, I could do it, cause we all know this is going to last a long time,"

"Are you sure Laney," I was concerned about Laney's health.

"What can go wrong," Laney was a brave soldier.

"Oh it hurts, it hurts, it hurts," Jessica was complaining.

"Jessica, they haven't even started it yet," Corey corrected.

"I know, but I don't want to say anything ridiculous like 'Ferity fug nuggets' okay?" Man is Jessica stupid.

"Jessica, why dont you just hold my hand tightly in pain and sorrow?" oh Laney, she did not know she was in for.

"Impressive, but dramatic, I like it!" Jessica replied.

Her ears got pierce without any sound, but Laney on the other hand screamed, "Ferity fug nuggets"

"Wow, that didn't hurt at all,"

"Easy for you to say, I think you some of my bone marrow under your fingernails,"

"I told you Laney," just said that, because I had the chance.

"And I thought I couldn't look any prettier," Jessica was looking at the mirror, looking as if she was going to kiss herself.

"Gag!" I was normal for me, but Corey did the same thing at the same time. Creepy.

Jessica did the same for the other ear, but her logic had too many holes.

"Ah! I thought you said it didn't hurt," Laney was confused.

"But if I'm over dramatic for one ear, I have to be for the other one to, that wouldn't be fair," see what I mean.

"Jess," she looked at me straight away; I was going to do a ripper, "I don't think another hole in your head was such a good idea!"

"BURN!" glad the boys were in on the joke.

"Roar," Jessica replied.

"I feel sorry for your siblings," Corey pitted.

"Want me to explain their family?"

"Please Minh,"

"Fine," I started to explain, "Jessica is one out of four children, she has an older and younger brother and a younger sister and is with her mum who remarried, Ashlee is also one out of four children, she has an older and younger brother and a twin brother and is with her single dad, and Imogen is an only child is with my single mum,"

"Wow, every one of you parents has been slit up," Kon had observed.

"Just shows how sad our world is," I replied.

_Let's skip to 8.00pm still Minh's POV_

It was a full moon, and I check the time.

"Still 8.00pm, 4 hours to go,"

I took a nap to wait it out. I was in the a black room, I was a white glow coming from the end of the room. I walked inside. When I first step foot, I was crying to what I saw.

"Minh, it's time to come home," it was my mother!

"MOTHER!" I ran towards her until, "Gasp!" I woke up in my bed, how come you always wake up at the best part of the dream.

_Let's skip to first day of school in Jessica's POV_

I wake up at 5.00am because I want to look beautiful, token a shower and put on my best outfit, a pixel shirt which I stole from Minh, a pair of skinny jeans, an aqua blazer and diamond earrings.

I stare at the bathroom mirror while putting my make up on saying, "You look fabulous!"

Ashlee's POV

I wake up at 5.00am because of time different. I put on a blue long sleeve, a pair of jeans and a colourful tank top.

"First thing, try and join the wrestling team at this time of year, thank goodness my single dad got the job as the wrestling coach,"

Imogen POV

I wake up at 6.00am because I'm a heavy sleeper. I change into some floral leggings, orange t-shirt and blue jacket. (BTW, as information, Imogen's figure is curvy but she's not confitdent, Ashlee's figure is between curvy and flat, but is strong and Jessica is so flat she's like a piece of cardboard but she still tries to wow the boys. And Minh is well balanced.)

"Need to get good grades,"

Minh's POV

I came back from secret work. It was 4.00am in the morning! I slept for one hour and uploaded videos for YouTube which I made last night. I change into a pair of black jeans, a yin and yang t-shirt, a denim jacket and black denim cap with my favourite badges. Trust me my closet is like what a cartoon character would have, I have about 10 caps with different badges for different occasions, 3 of this outfit and some other things.

I went down stairs and took my medication and grabbed my signature satchel with my belongings. It was 7.50am, I grab my keys and got into the car and drove off to pick up my band until Corey pulled me over.

"Minh, can you give me a lift? I'll better go in your car instead of my sister's" he asked.

"Okay, hop in,"

We picked up Imogen, Ashlee and Jessica. We were at the school in seconds.

"You guys go inside while I go and find a place to park the car," And I drove off.

Jessica's POV

I was surprise to what Minh was wearing. Anyway, the new students were sent to the principal's office for the morning period. Don't worry, Minh got here at the right time. We met up after school with Grojband.

"So how was your first day of school girls?" Laney asked.

"Oh it was great, NOT!" I complained, "No hotties checked me out and I'm on the bad side of the history teacher,"

"You think you got it bad, everyone is saying I'm a hipster just because of my outfit," Imogen sounded just as sad as me.

"Well I was teased till death because I joined the wrestling team," Ashlee also sound depressed.

"You three had a bad day didn't you," Laney said.

"Hey, where's Minh?" Kin and Kon asked as the same time.

"I'm here, I'm here," Minh was running towards us with Corey just behind her. "Sorry I'm late, my and Core were called to the principal's office,"

"How come?" I asked.

"We needed to pick some ADHD forms," Minh answered.

"Wait, did you just call Corey "Core"?" Laney didn't sound happy.

"Yeah, what's wrong with that Lanes?" Corey was trying to defend Minh.

"Let's not get into a fight," Minh was always the peace keeper.

_Little Story Time  
>In primary school, (WOW! Most of my stories are from primary school) there was a fight between two girls. They got all the girls in our class involved. There was a civil war! It pulled friends apart; literally, two of my friends are still fighting over this. I was the only one who didn't get involved; the only thing I was involved in was trying to make friends stop fighting. I even got an award for doing that. That's the end of the chapter.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>OOC: Hoped you enjoyed that chapter. Sorry if this gets to you late. I had to come back from school and upload this. Next time, I'll upload in the morning.<strong>

**Kon: What are you going to do with Laney and Minh?**

**OOC: DO I HAVE A HOLE IN MY COMPUTER SO THAT CHARACTERS FROM THE STORY JUMP OUT AND TYPE ON MY KEYBOARD BENDING THE UNIVERSE IN THE STORY?!**

**Kon: Wait, I can bend the universe?**

**OOC: Oh no.**

**Kon; *Types on keyboard***

* * *

><p>Kon all of a sudden grew a mustache.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Kon: Sweet.<strong>

**OOC: Ugh, more work for me.**


	7. Chapter 7

Jessica's POV

"Hey, where's Minh?" Kin and Kon asked as the same time.

"I'm here, I'm here," Minh was running towards us with Corey just behind her. "Sorry I'm late, my and Core were called to the principal's office,"

"How come?" I asked.

"We needed to pick some ADHD forms," Minh answered.

"Wait, did you just call Corey "Core"?" Laney didn't sound happy.

"Yeah, what's wrong with that Lanes?" Corey was trying to defend Minh.

"Let's not get into a fight," Minh was always the peace keeper.

_Little Story Time  
>In primary school, (WOW! Most of my stories are from primary school) there was a fight between two girls. They got all the girls in our class involved. There was a civil war! It pulled friends apart; literally, two of my friends are still fighting over this. I was the only one who didn't get involved; the only thing I was involved in was trying to make friends stop fighting. I even got an award for doing that. Back to the story.<em>

Minh's POV

I didn't know Laney was so sensitive on how girls call Corey.

"Listen Laney, come with me," I pulled Laney outside away from the group.

"What is it?!" Laney asked.

"Listen, I and Corey were held up because the teacher wanted us to do a job, now that's why we were late,"

"Then why did Core allowed you to call him Core?" Laney was throwing questions like throwing knifes.

"Listen, Corey and I are good friends, so just deal with it," I just didn't want to fight with her.

I heard Laney whispered under her breath, "This is not helping her being on my good list in this one week,"

"I beg your pardon?"

"Oh, Corey has given you one week to impress me in order for you to be my friend,"

Laney's POV

"Oh uh," Minh was stuttering after I said that sentence, "Please, don't let a little problem go between a friendship,' she was begging me to do so!

"*Sigh* Fine, just be careful where you trot,"

We came back to the group.

"You two sorted out your issues?" Jessica asked.

"Yeah it's all sorted,"

"But Minh," Minh gave me a glance; I'm guessing she wants me to be quiet.

"Back to our conversation, how was your first day at school Minh?" Jessica asked.

"It was great, met some students in my home room but I was surprised that you three are in a different classroom," Minh sounded disappointed.

"But your grades are off the charts, so it's normal for you to be in a different homeroom," Imogen answered.

"Anyway," Minh continued, "Everyone seems to like me because I'm,"

"Can I explain?!" Jessica was jumping up and down begging Minh for her to explain.

"Fine, only because you need to learn _'big words'_ and normal speech,"

"Okay, one, you're the only 13 year old that knows how to drive and have a job," Jessica was on a good start.

"Yeah, I still don't understand why the law allowed that," Kon wonder out loud.

"Two," Jessica continued, "You had a great personality, wants weird is that you can relate to anyone with any topic, seriously, I'm a prep girl, Imogen is a nerd and Ashlee is a female jock, it's hard to get these stereotypes in one band,"

"Okay, that's not true, I don't relate to everyone!" I don't see why Minh has to defend herself on this argument.

"Okay," Corey can tell when a fight is going to happen, "Minh, I'll say a stereotype and you'll say something you can relate with,"

"Okay," Minh replied.

"Nerds,"

"Intelligent,"

"Jocks,"

"Strength,"

"Uh, hipsters?"

"Uh," Minh couldn't think of an answer.

"See, Minh doesn't relate with every stereotype," Corey might have solved the problem.

"Fine," Jessica gave in.

_6.00pm in Minh's POV_

I was looking at the mirror. I was having a stare down with my reflection at the mirror.

"So what are you going to do?" In the reflection was a girl with short blue hair the same age as me, "So you're going to school where Laney is?"

"She's not a bad girl, she's just over protective of Corey," I answered.

"Yeah, but she's pissed, you heard her," another girl came behind the first one.

She had long red hair tied into a pony tail.

"Just don't worry, you can make a decision this Saturday," I just wanted to shut those two up. I'm glad that not all five of the others girls are here.

_Let's skip to school the next day_

I met Jessica at the gate and walked to our lockers. I was glad that I and my band had our lockers next to each other and Grojband's lockers were also next to ours. It's like destiny.

We walked off to our home rooms for the morning period. My band was in a different home room. What was creepy was that I was in the same home room as Corey and Laney, and everyone else was in a different room.

At lunch, my band forced me and Grojband to go to the _hangout_.

_Little Story Time  
>Well, you're lucky! I've got two for you today. At my primary school, every group of friends has its own territory. The sporty boys are on the oval. The girly girls are next to the oval. Guessing they want to check out the boys. The nerds take the hand ball court. The younger kids get, the playground, the outdoor play area near the PrepOne area and everywhere else. Me, well. Me and my four friends take the outdoor stage. WTF!  
>One day, two other girls were eye balling the area. My friends turn from girls who like to talk, TO SUPER SAIYAN NINGAS ON STEROIED! It was a race for the territory. My friends instantly ran towards the area and the other two shifted into gear. They ran their legs as fast as Sonic. The dirt skid off the ground as they ran, it was neck and neck and it ended up with! My friends lost by miles. So my friends dragged me to a bench under a tree. Why did I waste my time with that? Anyway, that's the end of the story.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>OOC: I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter. Now, I have writer's block at the moment, so the next few chapters are going to be my original character's development. You might find them boring, you might find them interesting, but either way, I DON'T CARE! Check out my profile for my Tumblr, and please leave a review.<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**OOC: Okay, I'm having writers block so I can't continue the story's main plot. So I'm going to write a little story for my oc's (original character's) development. Be aware that this chapter is set on the first day of school.**

* * *

><p>Jessica's POV<p>

I wake up at 5.00am. Because I want to look beautiful, I token a shower. I went down stairs and ate break feast with my siblings. On my left was older brother Andrew, one year older. On my right was my little sister Victoria (it was really awkward in Australia because Victoria is an Australian state), three years younger. And across the table was my younger brother Thomas, being the youngest, he was five years younger than me.

"So you're looking forward to your first day in American high school?" my mom asked me while packing my younger brother's lunch.

"Oh she is so excited; she's practically full of energy!" Andrew was not the greatest brother.

I went up stairs and changed into my best outfit, a pixel shirt which I stole from Minh, a pair of skinny jeans, an aqua blazer and diamond earrings.

I stare at the bathroom mirror while putting my make up on saying, "You look fabulous!"

I'd grabbed my hand bag with my pencil case and emergency make up. I waited for Minh to come and pick me up. It was 8.20am and Minh arrived. Imogen and Ashlee were in the back and I squished myself inside. Corey was in the passenger seat.

"Minh, why is Corey in the front with you?" I asked.

"Oh, would you rather, go in a car that your older sibling drives and controls your every whim? Or go in the car of a sort of stranger's car?" Minh was making a point again.

We arrived at school and Minh went to park the car. Corey took us (and Minh) to the principal's office where we had a little tour of the school.

"You're lucky that you can go to this school without any troubles," the principal was giving the 'You're lucky' speech, "It's really harder to get into school at this time of year, well in America,"

"Yeah, that's true, mainly because Australia has a different time zone," Imogen answered.

"Okay, Jessica, Ashlee and Imogen, you're in Year 7 (BTW, even though this is supposed to be set in America, the school system is going to be similar to Australia's because, well, I don't live in America) classroom A. and Minh, you're in Year 7 classroom B."

"Wait, Minh is in a different classroom?" I was so disappointed.

_Little Story Time  
>In primary school, before the grade sixes go to high school, I had a friend who was going to a different high school from me. We were so sad. What made is worse was that she was going to the same school from me but because her brother was going to a different high school, she has to go to the same place. How you taunt me! Back to the story.<em>

"Don't worry about it," Minh reassured me.

I went to my first class, mathematics; my worst subject. Kin was chewing on her pencil, which is a bad habit. When the teacher was explaining decibels or something, we did a strategy my primary teacher did, (and this is the same for OOC) our math teacher would suddenly out of nowhere ask an innocent student a time table like,

"Jessica, what's eight times eight?" ahhh uh,

"56?" I didn't finish my brain sentence! And I bet I got that wrong.

"It's 64," Minh corrected me. Oh, and BTW, I'm in the same math class with Minh, Kin, Laney and Corey. I'm always with the smart kids that embarrass me.

When I walked out of class, I straight away walked towards the hot jocks!

"Hey boys, so what you're doing this Sunday?" I asked off the top of my head.

"Yeah sorry, we don't talk to little girls like you," the tallest one replied.

"Why, do you want this fist where you don't want it?" I had it with this joke.

"Jessica, can you come right here!" Minh called me from our lockers before I did something rash.

I walked to her and the rest of the gang. Minh was giving me a look saying _'Are you serious?'_

"Don't you dare say a thing Minh," I didn't want her to brag about this all day.

"I don't need to," Minh pointed at the guys that teased me that were walking by.

"I can't believe I got asked by a little girl,"

"I'm the same age as you!" I didn't want him to think I was a bratty little girl, "I'm just short!"

"Hey Minh, so what you're doing this Sunday?" he asked Minh off the top of his head.

"Yeah sorry, I don't talk to boys like you," Minh replied.

"Fine," then him and the other boys left.

"Minh,"

"Yes Jess,"

"Why do you have to be more attractive than me?" I asked.

"Because your soul reincarnated, it chose a sad body," Minh answered. I think she insulted two religions in that one joke.

**OOC: There's another moment here, it's in Ashlee's chapter.**

I went off to my next class, history. I was in the same class as Ashlee and Imogen.

"So who can tell me about World War One?" (I have no idea what high school teaches)

"Anyway, that party was awesome," I was talking to Ashlee who was sitting next to me.

"Jessica, why are you talking in class?" the teacher looked right at me.

"But Miss I was," I tried to defend myself before I got into more trouble.

"And talking back to the teacher, because you're new, I'll let you off with a warning," oh thank the Gods!

The teacher was giving me this dirty look for the rest of the class. It was clear like glass that I'm not on her good side.

I meet up with the band at the front gate.

"So how was your first day of school girls?" Laney asked.

"Oh it was great, NOT!" I complained, "No hotties checked me out and I'm on the bad side of the history teacher,"

"You think you got it bad, every one is saying I'm a hipster just because of my outfit," Imogen sounded just as sad as me.

"Well I was teased till death because I joined the wrestling team," Ashlee also sound depressed.

"You three had a bad day didn't you," Laney said.

"Hey, where's Minh?" Kin and Kon asked as the same time.

"I'm here, I'm here," Minh was running towards us with Corey just behind her. "Sorry I'm late, my and Core were called to the principal's office,"

"How come?" I asked.

"We needed to pick some ADHD forms," Minh answered.

"Wait, did you just call Corey "Core"?" Laney didn't sound happy.

"Yeah, what's wrong with that Lanes?" Corey was trying to defend Minh.

"Let's not get into a fight," Minh was always the peace keeper.

* * *

><p><strong>OOC: And then skip to chapter 7. Wow, it sounds like I'm creating a time loop in my own story.<strong>

**Kon and Kin: Trippy**

**OOC: HOW DO YOU GET IN HERE!?**

**Jessica: Don't stress, look, I'm here, Ashlee's here and Imogen's here. Just deal with it.**

**OOC: Yes, but you three are characters that I created and are base of real life. Grojband are not my characters, so they can't live in my world.**

**Laney: Well that's a bit racist...**

**OOC: *Sigh*Go check out my profile to see my Tumblr account. Please give this review, I really appreciate it. Oh, and after chapter 11, the story will be back to normal.**


	9. Chapter 9

**OOC: Okay, I'm having writers block so I can't continue the story's main plot. So I'm going to write a little story for my oc's (original character's) development. Be aware that this chapter is set on the first day of school.**

* * *

><p>Ashlee's POV<p>

I wake up at 5.00am because of time different; I put on a blue long sleeve, a pair of jeans and a colourful tank top.

I went down stairs to grab break feast. When I poured my cerial, it was just the flakes.

"Who did this!?" I was furious.

"Oh no, I dropped my sock

"Oh uh, sorry Ashlee, here, have the rest of my marshmallows," my older brother Gabriel (again, I can't think of any names)

"Ashlee, Gade didn't mean it!" my little brother Spencer (I have no creativity!) was trying to defend Gabriel.

"Ash, when you're in this mood, it means something's wrong," my twin brother Nickolas (I CAN MAKE A NAME!) was calming me down.

"Oh it's not the cerial, I'm just so tired, uh" I hugged Gabriel. I don't normally hug my brothers; it's just the jet lag talking.

I heard Gabriel whisper to the boys, "Help me!"

The boys just shake their heads furiously.

"You know, you're a horrible hugger," I said, "If only dad wasn't hiding behind in the laundry room finding a sock!"

"I'm not hiding!" my dad called, "See, here's the sock,"

"Oh good, it's the magic sock that can cure my jet lag(!)" yelled with a hint of sarcasm.

"Listen, you'll get use to American time," my twin reassured, "This is the family's first time travelling to another country,"

_Little Story Time  
>Okay. Me and my parents always travel to Vietnam, my mum and dad's home country. I was the only one in my Grade 56 class that has ever travelled to other countries other than the teachers. I remember that once, when I was still in Vietnam when the school year has already started, I'd used my dad's Skype to talk to my class. And gave them a sneak peak of their presents I got for them. But imagine buying presents for about 30 kids! Back to the story._

Ashlee's POV

I went to my room and packed the things I need for school. When I was down stairs waiting for Minh to come and pick me up, my dad was doing some wrestling moves on Gabriel.

"Come on Gabe, join the wrestling team, we can use someone like you!" my dad was on his knees begging.

"No way, I need to keep my face," Gabriel replied.

I jumped into the conversation, "Dad! I can join the team if you want,"

"Sorry honey, but wrestling is too dangerous for girls like you," I know he was trying to be a good dad, but that was gender racist.

"First thing, try and join the wrestling team at this time of year, thank goodness my single dad got the job as the wrestling couch," I thought to myself.

Minh's car finally came and it was 8.10am. Imogen was in the back and I join her. Corey was sitting in the passenger seat. I didn't question her choice so I stayed quiet.

"Okay, next stop is Jessica's, I repeat, next stop is Jessica," Minh was pretending to be the guy you'll hear on the bus.

"Great pun!" Corey complimented.

We arrived at Jessica's place at 8.20am. Jessica hopped in the back.

"Minh, why is Corey in the front with you?" Jessica asked.

"Oh, would you rather, go in a car that your older sibling drives and controls your every whim? Or go in the car of a sort of stranger's car?" Minh was making a point again.

We arrived at school and Minh went to park the car. Corey took us (and Minh) to the principal's office where we had a little tour of the school.

"You're lucky that you can go to this school without any troubles," the principal was giving the 'You're lucky' speech, it was the same speech my dad gave me last night, "It's really harder to get into school at this time of year, well in America,"

"Yeah, that's true, mainly because Australia has a different time zone," Imogen answered.

"Okay, Jessica, Ashlee and Imogen, you're in Year 7 (BTW, even though this is supposed to be set in America, the school system is going to be similar to Australia's because, well, I don't live in America) classroom A. and Minh, you're in Year 7 classroom B."

"Wait, Minh is in a different classroom?" Jessica sounded really disappointed.

"Don't worry about it," Minh reassured Jessica.

The girls went to their first class. I stayed with the principal.

"I just need to ask, when is the wrestling team try outs?"

"They're at lunch," there's my question solve, "But why would you want to try out," he added.

"I have my reasons,"

_Let's skip to lunch time after Jessica's maths class_

I meet up with Minh and Imogen at our lockers. Imogen poked Minh and pointed to Jessica.

"Jess is doing it again," Imogen warned.

"What?" I asked.

Minh pointed to Jessica. Oh, she was trying to be _flirty_ again. She looked ticked.

"Jessica, can you come right here!" Minh called Jessica from our lockers before she did something rash.

Minh was giving her the look saying _'Are you serious?' _

"Don't you dare say a thing Minh," Jessica told Minh. Minh always makes jokes about our bad moments.

"I don't need to," Minh pointed at the guys that teased me that were walking by.

"I can't believe I got asked by a little girl,"

"I'm the same age as you! I'm just short!" I don't think that helped Jessica at all.

"Hey Minh, so what you're doing this Sunday?" he asked Minh off the top of his head.

"Yeah sorry, I don't talk to boys like you," Minh replied.

"Fine," then him and the other boys left.

"Minh,"

"Yes Jess,"

"Why do you have to be more attractive than me?" Jessica asked.

"Because your soul reincarnated, it chose a sad body," Minh answered.

I checked my watch and remembered something.

* * *

><p><strong>OOC: CLIFF HANGER! Or not because half of you might know what happens next. I'm not so good at the cliff hangers.<strong>

**Jessica: Don't forget to check out OOC's profile for her Tumblr and leave a review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**OOC: Okay, I'm having writers block so I can't continue the story's main plot. So I'm going to write a little story for my oc's (original character's) development. Be aware that this chapter is set on the first day of school and we're still in Ashlee's POV.**

* * *

><p>Ashlee's POV<p>

I checked my watch and remembered something.

"Oh, sorry I have to go to the wrestling try outs," I told them.

"Can I come, they're doing cheerleader try outs too," Jessica asked.

"Okay, sure," I replied, "See you Minh,"

"Okay, great that you're showing that girls can fight!" Minh cheered.

Jessica went to the cheerleader captain for try outs. I went and change in the wrestling equipment. When I walked in, the boys were laughing their heads out.

"Can you believe it?" one called.

"She believes that she can be in the team!" another joked.

"Ashlee, I told you to not come here!" my dad was scolding me about my choice.

"Listen, please give a chance! I verse your best player, if I lose; I'll go, if I win; I'll join the team,"

"You're sure about this?" he was worried that I'll break a bone or something.

"Positive,"

I walked in the court. What was I thinking!? Their best player was Andy Jacobs. (Again, can't think of names!) I was terrified.

_Let's skip to after 20 matches!_

"Well that was a great rush!" I pushed into the boy's faces.

"Well then, Ashlee Blichaz, you are the new recruit for the wrestling team,"

"YES!"

My dad went off to do something. The boys got up and gave me this dirty look.

"So, we're going to be in a team," I said nervously.

"You don't deserve to on this team,"

I ran out of the room, changed and meet up with Jessica.

"Hey Ash, I'm on the team!" Jessica gave me some good news.

"Well, I'm in the wrestling team!"

"Great Ash, but why did you sound disappointed?" Jessica questioned.

"Well, the boys are mad at me just because I'm just as strong as them,"

"Yeah, but if you're going to let them push you around, then if they don't except you for that, then they're not worth it," whoa, she sounded like Minh.

_Little Story Time  
>At school, I hate one thing. THAT I'M INTELLIGENT! Seriously, because my friends are quite stupid, (whoa, that sounded so mean...) they always get into trouble. Because I have a conscious, I would always help them solve their problems, cheer them up and be their counsellor. Now I created a reputation. So whenever someone has a problem, they'll come to me, which is sometimes annoying. But then again, I'd said to try and make them stop is, "My payment is 2 packets of chips every 45 minutes," but now I have piles of chips I hide under my bed because I *changes accent to Indian* me no want trouble from mama! Back to the story.<em>

I went back inside and my dad was in there.

"Ashlee, you come here right now," uh oh...

I walked to him and he got down on his knees-since he was a tall man.

"Ashlee, I beg of you," my father started, here it comes, "Please, just use 50% of your strength,"

"What?" I was confused.

"Just use 50% of your strength; I don't want the boys to get depressed because of your muscles,"

"Okay,"

The rest of the day was just my dad explaining the rules of wrestling and the _dangerous_ risks. When I walked out and pasted the cheer team.

"Oh, you're the girl who joined the wrestling team," one of the girls asked me.

"Yeah, haven't seen a girl wrestler yet?"

"Yeah, boy girl freak,"

"What?"

"Listen, you're not supposed to be doing sports like this,"

"How come you look so familiar?" I asked.

"See you around," she then walked off like a boss!

I meet up with Imogen and Jessica to go to our history class. The teacher was talking about World War One, the only thing moment in time that I understand because me and Minh did a project on it back in primary school Grade 5 (AUS).

"Hey Ashlee," Jessica whispered to me. She was lucky that we was sitting next each.

"Yeah, what is it?" I replied.

"Have you seen the party at my cousin's place on Facebook last night?"

"Yeah, so what?"

"That party was awesome," she was talking to me like this is the best thing in the world.

"Jessica, why are you talking in class?" the teacher looked right at her.

"But Miss I was," she tried to defend herself. Did she learn anything from primary school.

"And talking back to the teacher, because you're new, I'll let you off with a warning," yeah, don't talk back to the teacher!

I meet up with the band at the front gate.

"So how was your first day of school girls?" Laney asked.

"Oh it was great, NOT!" Jessica complained, "No hotties checked me out and I'm on the bad side of the history teacher,"

"You think you got it bad, every one is saying I'm a hipster just because of my outfit," Imogen sounded just as sad as me.

"Well I was teased till death because I joined the wrestling team," Ashlee also sound depressed.

"You three had a bad day didn't you," Laney said.

"Hey, where's Minh?" Kin and Kon asked as the same time.

"I'm here, I'm here," Minh was running towards us with Corey just behind her. "Sorry I'm late, my and Core were called to the principal's office,"

"How come?" Jessica asked.

"We needed to pick some ADHD forms," Minh answered.

"Wait, did you just call Corey "Core"?" Laney didn't sound happy.

"Yeah, what's wrong with that Lanes?" Corey was trying to defend Minh.

"Let's not get into a fight," Minh was always the peace keeper.

* * *

><p><strong>OOC: And then skip to chapter 7. Wow, it sounds like I'm creating a time loop in my own story.<strong>

**Kon and Kin: Trippy**

**OOC: HOW DO YOU GET IN HERE!?**

**Jessica: Does this seem familiar?**

**OOC: No, I don't think so... Well, check out my profile to see my Tumblr and leave a review.**


	11. Chapter 11

**OOC: Okay, I'm having writers block so I can't continue the story's main plot. So I'm going to write a little story for my oc's (original character's) development. Be aware that this chapter is set on the first day of school. Don't worry, this is the last chapter. The next chapter will be connected to the actual story.**

* * *

><p>Imogen POV<p>

I wake up at 6.00am because I'm a heavy sleeper. I walk down stairs to see my grandmother since my mother is at work in the hospital as a nurse. Sure that is awesome because we earn a lot of money, but I rarely see her in the morning. I eat break feast and go up stairs and change into some floral leggings, orange t-shirt and blue jacket.

I stare myself in the mirror then look at my mom and dad's wedding photo. Why did they break up? I feel quite sad because, my grades are horrible, how will I reach the potential my mother had? I hate per pressure.

"Need to get good grades," I get my things that I need for school.

Minh get's here at 8.00am with Corey in the front. I get into the back (like I have a choice).

"Minh, how come Corey is in the front with you?" I asked.

"Because he needs to get away from his sisters," Minh replied.

"What, I only have one sister?" Corey said confused.

"Sorry, I forgot to get my daily coffee," Minh answered.

"Oh, here, I knew you might forget," I handed her a cup of coffee.

Minh took a long sip.

And with a high pitch she yelled, "YEAH!"

"Whoa! That was high!" Corey complimented.

"Trust me, Minh makes the weirdest noises," I continued the conversation.

_Little Story Time  
>When ever I hang with me friends, when it's an awkward silent moment, I just release a weird noise. That just sounded wrong. Every time I do this, my friends are serious to those creepy clowns in the circus. Hell, I've even laughed at myself and choked on my lunch!<em>

_FUNNY NOISES, NOT EVEN ONCE!_

_NIGA HIGA_

_And don't even start on my facial muscles; I can make the most ridiculous faces! Back to the story 5 minutes later._

After five minutes, it got really boring.

"Minh?" Corey asked, "Are we there yet?"

"Please don't be an annoying bratty child," Minh begged.

"Minh?" Corey asked again.

"Don't say it!" Minh answered.

"Uh," Corey hesitated, "What's up with your YouTube career?"

"Oh," Minh changed her tone of voice, "I've been in the YouTube business for about, uh, 3 years,"

"Whoa, then being a You Tuber must be a great job!"

"Well that's haft true and half false," I cleared, "It's kind of stressful posting your videos daily, but the enjoyment of the fans are awesome,"

"You only share a YouTube channel with Ashlee; you don't know how to manage a channel!" Minh's attempt at an easy joke.

We arrived at Ashlee's house at 8.10am and Ashlee jumped in the back with me.

"Okay, next stop is Jessica's, I repeat, next stop is Jessica," Minh was pretending to be the guy you'll hear on the bus. She was on a joking spree.

"Great pun!" Corey complimented.

We arrived at Jessica's place at 8.20am. Jessica hopped in the back.

"Minh, why is Corey in the front with you?" Jessica asked.

"Oh, would you rather, go in a car that your older sibling drives and controls your every whim? Or go in the car of a sort of stranger's car?" Minh was making a point again.

We arrived at school and Minh went to park the car. Corey took us (and Minh) to the principal's office where we had a little tour of the school.

"You're lucky that you can go to this school without any troubles," the principal was giving the 'You're lucky' speech, "It's really harder to get into school at this time of year, well in America,"

"Yeah, that's true, mainly because Australia has a different time zone," I answered.

"Okay, Jessica, Ashlee and Imogen, you're in Year 7 (BTW, even though this is supposed to be set in America, the school system is going to be similar to Australia's because, well, I don't live in America) classroom A. and Minh, you're in Year 7 classroom B."

"Wait, Minh is in a different classroom?" Jessica sounded really disappointed.

"Don't worry about it," Minh reassured Jessica.

_Skip to after school_

When I walked to the gate to meet the band, I bump into the cheer squad.

"Oh, sorry girls," I tried to get passed them, but the leader got in my way.

"Sorry, hippie!"

"WHAT!"

"Didn't you hear me? I said you're a hipster! Now you get out of my way!"

I walked out of their way. I just want to slap the girl right where it hurts. I walk to the gate and bump into Ashlee on the way.

"Imogen, guess what?!" Ashlee asked.

"What is it?" I questioned. I hate it when ever my friends give me a cliff hanger.

"I'm in the wrestling team!"

"Really?" why would a girl like to be on a wrestling team?

"Well, yeah, come on, the band must be pissed that we're late," Ashlee pulled me to the gate.

"So how was your first day of school girls?" Laney asked.

"Oh it was great, NOT!" Jessica complained, "No hotties checked me out and I'm on the bad side of the history teacher,"

"You think you got it bad, every one is saying I'm a hipster just because of my outfit," I cried.

"Well I was teased till death because I joined the wrestling team," Ashlee also sound depressed.

"You three had a bad day didn't you," Laney said.

"Hey, where's Minh?" Kin and Kon asked as the same time.

"I'm here, I'm here," Minh was running towards us with Corey just behind her. "Sorry I'm late, my and Core were called to the principal's office,"

"How come?" Jessica asked.

"We needed to pick some ADHD forms," Minh answered.

"Wait, did you just call Corey "Core"?" Laney didn't sound happy.

"Yeah, what's wrong with that Lanes?" Corey was trying to defend Minh.

"Let's not get into a fight," Minh was always the peace keeper.

* * *

><p><strong>OOC: Okay, the next chapter will be related to the story, remember to leave a review and check out my profile for my Tumblr. Oh, and I saw the views and they dropped dramatically, I hope I didn't lost any readers.<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**OOC: Okay, I going to continue the main story plot. This is chapter is going to continue from chapter 7.**

* * *

><p><em>6.00pm in Minh's POV on the first day of school<em>

I was looking at the mirror. I was having a stare down with my reflection at the mirror.

"So what are you going to do?" In the reflection was a girl with short blue hair the same age as me, "So you're going to school where Laney is?"

"She's not a bad girl, she's just over protective of Corey," I answered.

"Yeah, but she's pissed, you heard her," another girl came behind the first one.

She had long red hair tied into a pony tail.

"Just don't worry, you can make a decision this Saturday," I just wanted to shut those two up. I'm glad that not all five of the others girls are here.

_Let's skip to school the next day in Minh's POV_

I met Jessica at the gate and walked to our lockers. I was glad that I and my band had our lockers next to each other and Grojband's lockers were also next to ours. It's like destiny.

We walked off to our home rooms for the morning period. My band was in a different home room. What was creepy was that I was in the same home room as Corey and Laney, and everyone else was in a different room.

At lunch, my band forced me and Grojband to go to the _hang out_ which was a bench under an oak tree.

"Sorry you guys got pulled into this," I apologised to Grojband.

"It's okay, as long as we get to sit next to Jess," Kon replied.

"Hey, Corey, how long have you used Trina's diary?" Ashlee asked.

"We've used it since I was 12, but my sister found out last night when I grabbed her diary to find more lyrics for our next gig," Corey answered.

"That's such a shame, this morning, I search the web for your songs and they were great!" I complimented sadly.

"I wonder," Jessica thought out loud.

"What is it? Share with the group!" Ashlee said.

"Minh, you write a lot of lyrics, in fact, too many lyrics!" Jessica cried.

"I do not!" I yelled in my defence.

"But your mind is so open, you sometimes write songs in a boys point of view," Jessica continued her argument.

"Okay, I'll admit, I might write too many lyrics, not enough backing music," I admitted.

"So, let Grojband have some of your lyrics," Jessica finished her point.

"NO! My work is MY WORK!" There was no way I was going to sell out my time and effort for someone else.

"But Minh, it would keep the band going, do you want the Newman's to be the best band in Peaceville?!" Corey was literally on his knees begging me.

"Okay," I was going to start a debate.

_Little Story Time  
>In school, our teacher did a small activity. He divided the room in to different sections, 'Agree Completely, Agree, In Between, Disagree, Disagree completely,' He'll say a statement and the class will go into a different area. One statement was, "People should treat everyone fairly," Everyone went to 'Agree completely,' and I was the only one who went to just plain, 'Agree,' I had to explain why I chose Agree. The main point was, I quote, "Would you treat a person who did something horrible to you, fairly?" The second I said that, half of the kids in Agree completely moved to Agree. I think some went to In between. After that, when everyone when out for break, my friends started saying, I should be a lawyer. Me no want law job! Back to the story.<em>

"Okay," I started my debate, "First, who are the Newman's," okay, maybe not a debate, "Second, it's my personal work, why would I want to give it to you?"

"Okay, first, the Newman's are our worse enemies," Corey started.

"They're the double gangers," Kin continued.

"So naturally, they're need to be our enemy," Corey finished.

Someone walked behind us and I turn around. It was two Asian guys and two Western guys. The Dark Star! The leader was Phi, the tallest, his second right hand man was David, the shortest and the keyboard player, there was a blonde one, Michael their drummer and last one had brown hair Jacob. They had the Newman's beside them as well.

"Well hi Minh," Phi opened his mouth.

I got up and stand face to face with Phi. Corey did the same with Carrie.

"So who are the social outcast here Phi?" Carrie asked Phi.

"Lucky Star, rival, that's all you need to know,"

"Can you just get out of here? Because the territory is currently being used," I snapped.

They walked off and left us alone.

"Corey, what were you saying about using my lyrics? I just had a change of heart,"

"Yes!" Kin and Kon had a little celebration.

"So you're seriously going to give us some lyrics?" Laney didn't want to get tricked.

"But you guys owe me so much," I just wanted to let it be clear.

"Don't worry, we'll forever be in your dept," Corey replied.

"I'll give you a book full of lyrics, but use them wisely; *changes accent to Indian* I'm not a music vending machine,"

The bell rang and Jessica, Corey, Kin, Laney and I went to our maths class.

"Hey kids, I got something nice for you," oh no, when ever any teacher says that, it means something that's not nice is coming your way, "I've got a pop test!"

The entire class did a big sigh of disappointment.

"Come on kids, everyone needs to learn something, and what's good is, its maths,"

"But Miss Kuroi," Jessica cried.

Oh, and me, Corey, Laney and Kin are in the same home room which is run by 'Miss Nanako Kuroi,' and she is the maths teacher. (I know in the show she's a history teacher, but this way, it's funnier) I'm glad that Miss Nanako Kuroi was one of my friends online and was Jessica, Ashlee and Imogen's math tutor.

The class sigh again while the teacher gave out the work sheet. I only thing I liked about the test was that, it's maths, so I can get easily. But I feel sorry for Jessica, math was her worse subject. I finished the test first and handed it to the teacher. I waited outside for my friends. The bell rang and everyone left. I drove my band to their homes while I got home and got ready for my night work.

* * *

><p><strong>OOC: You see a lot of references in this chapter.<strong>

**Jessica: Yeah, way too many to count...**

**OOC: Me love easter eggs, and chocolate easter eggs...**

**Corey: So what are you going to do for Christmas since it's coming up?**

**OOC: I might do a crossover in a different fanfiction or in this story. Leave a review to give me some help and check out my profile for my Tumblr account.**


	13. Chapter 13

Minh's POV

The bell rang and Jessica, Corey, Kin, Laney and I went to our maths class.

"Hey kids, I got something nice for you," oh no, when ever any teacher says that, it means something that's not nice is coming your way, "I've got a pop test!"

The entire class did a big sigh of disappointment.

"Come on kids, everyone needs to learn something, and what's good is, its maths,"

"But Miss Kuroi," Jessica cried.

Oh, and me, Corey, Laney and Kin are in the same home room which is run by 'Miss Nanako Kuroi,' and she is the maths teacher. (I know in the show she's a history teacher, but this way, it's funnier) I'm glad that Miss Nanako Kuroi was one of my friends online and was Jessica, Ashlee and Imogen's math tutor.

The class sigh again while the teacher gave out the work sheet. I only thing I liked about the test was that, it's maths, so I can get easily. But I feel sorry for Jessica, math was her worse subject. I finished the test first and handed it to the teacher. I waited outside for my friends. The bell rang and everyone left. I drove my band to their homes while I got home and got ready for my night work.

Corey's POV

It was 12.00am and I was in dead asleep. I woke up when I heard footsteps again, I look outside and it was the tall shadowy guy again. He looked at me and a purple flash happened around him and he disappeared.

"This is getting really weird," I thought out loud.

Jessica's POV

I woke up and took my daily routine. You know, make up, outfit, plotting revenge on your older brother...

Minh called my phone and said, "Sorry Jess, but I'm going to drive Grojband to high school,"

"WHAT! WAIT!" I was too late, she hang up on me.

Ashlee's POV

I woke up at went to the bathroom. My phone rang back in my bed room.

"Hello," I answered.

"Sorry Ash, but I'm going to drive Grojband to high school,"

"As if my day could get any worse,"

"Hey Ashlee," oh great, the boys took the bathroom.

Imogen's POV

I woke up and got ready for school. My phone rang and the caller ID was Minh.

"Sorry Im's, but I'm going to drive Grojband to high school,"

Well that was good because today, I have to take to bus for school.

Minh's POV

I'd send my message to my friends. Got ready to school, you know, got changed into my _cartoon_ outfit, put on a light amount of makeup instead of _some_ people, took my medication and grabbed my satchel.

Corey knocked at my door. "Minh, come on let's go, Laney is not the most patience person on earth,"

We hopped in the car and drove off.

"One of the most annoying things on earth it that when you're in a car, it get's hell a boring," I said, trying to start a conversation.

"Yeah I know," that's all you got to say.

We arrived at Kin and Kon's place and they hopped in the back.

"Thanks Minh for driving us, you know Asian parents," Kin thanked.

"I know, when my dad drives me to school, he makes me late because, '_We have all the time in the world_,'" I responded.

"Yeah, '_Eat this, you'll get good skin,'" _Kin joked.

"Oh and, _'Why you waste your time with rock band?! They make loud noise and you should be studying!'"  
>Kon added.<em>

"Well, I'm lucky l have a Western dad," Corey thank god.

"No mother?" I asked.

"Yeah, actually, me and my sister were adopted from a young age," Corey answered.

"Wow!" I yelled.

We arrived at Laney's place and she got into the front. Oh and Corey hopped in the back and the same with Kin and Kon.

"Hey, I just realized," Corey stated, "Western girls generally have larger eyes than Asian girls,"

"Well you're really blunt," I anti-complimented.

"But that's so true, why do us Asians have small eyes?!" Kin whined.

We arrived at school and I parked the car and went to class. We first had maths class.

"Please be in the 70's, please be in the 70's" Corey was begging the gods for this grade.

Ms. Nanako Kuroi, wait, she's Japanese, just call her by her surname at school, Ms. Kuroi was handing out the results from the test yesterday.

"Corey, 71%, not bad," Ms Kuroi gave him his sheet.

"Ok yeah, oh yeah, Corey, it's your birthday, who's your daddy, it's you!" Corey had his little party with Kin clapping his hands in celebration, "Lanes, you're filming this?" Corey asked Laney.

"Of course Core, being in class with Ms. Kuroi is the bomb,"

"Minh, I beg of you, don't gloat when you get a better grade than me," Jessica begged.

"Oh please, I don't gloat, I just show you that I'm better in maths, and you'll be dumber than me! You're allowed to gloat when it's a spelling bee,"

_Little Story Time  
>When ever we do a test in maths and we're allowed to check each other's work, I test my friend's and she does mine. It's the same with spelling. We have this thing called, 'Marking the paper with shame!' and we have been doing this for years now! That was a short story; back to the story you reading now.<em>

Ms Kuroi got up to me and Jessica.

"Jessica and Minh, this a historic moment in time,"

"Corey, you're still recording right?!"

"Of course Laney, this got to be golden,"

"Miss Jessica, I've been your tutor for a while, and we both know your grades for the past year have been eating away at Minh's dust, but not today!" what did Kuroi say!? "A 87%, good job,"

"Aw yeah, Kin, give me a high five," Kin did so, "Who be dumber now?"

"And maybe one day you'll actually beat, Miss perfect score," aw yeah, "100% Minh, congratulations,"

The entire class (but Corey because he was still recording) did a round of applause, apparently, I was the first student in this class to get 100%.

"Mmmm, still be you!" I replied.

Jessica did a long groan.

* * *

><p><strong>OOC: I hope you enjoy that chapter.<strong>

**Jessica: In the real world, I can't beat you in maths. In the FanFiction world, I can't beat your FanFiction self in maths. WILL I EVER BE FREE OF YOU?!**

**OOC: No Jessica, you'll won't.**

**Jessica: I'm going to go order tickets for the new Hunger Games movie...**

**OOC: You better not use my credit card!**

**Jessica: Like you need to ask. *Takes OOC's credit card anyway***

**OOC: *Sigh* Leave a review to help me with my Christmas chapter special and don't forget to check out my profile for my Tumblr.**


	14. Chapter 14

Jessica's POV

We arrived at school and we first had maths class.

"Please be in the 70's, please be in the 70's" Corey was begging the gods for this grade.

Ms. Kuroi was handing out the results from the test yesterday.

"Corey, 71%, not bad," Ms Kuroi gave him his sheet.

"Ok yeah, oh yeah, Corey, it's your birthday, who's your daddy, it's you!" Corey had his little party with Kin clapping his hands in celebration, "Lanes, you're filming this?" Corey asked Laney.

"Of course Core, being in class with Ms. Kuroi is the bomb,"

"Minh, I beg of you, don't gloat when you get a better grade than me," I begged.

"Oh please, I don't gloat, I just show you that I'm better in maths..." Minh paused, no good sign, "And say, YOU'LL BE DUMBER THAN ME! You're alowwed to gloat when it's a spelling bee,"

Ms Kuroi got up to me and Minh.

"Jessica and Minh, this a historic moment in time,"

"Lane, you're still recording right?!"

"Of course Core, this got to be golden,"

"Miss Jessica, I've been your tutor for a while, and we both know your grades for the past year have been eating away at Minh's dust, but not today!" what did Kuroi say!? "A 87%, good job,"

"Aw yeah, Kin, give me a high five," Kin gave me a high five, "Who be dumber now?"

"And maybe one day you'll actually beat, Miss perfect score," what did she say! "100% Minh, congratulations,"

The entire class (but Lanye because she was still recording) did a round of applause, apparently, Minh was the first student in this class to get 100%.

"Mmmm, still be you!" she gloated even after I'd said she shouldn't.

Hashtag, #a long groan.

Laney's POV

We all meet up at the tree and I showed the group the clips in maths class. Ashlee and Imogen were laughing like crazy and Kon was congratulating Corey with his grade.

"Minh, Jess, do you have to fight all the time?" Imogen asked.

"It's normal in human nature to compete, not just males looking to mates," Minh explained, "And the part that she's short, and I'm tall!"

"Minh I am not short!" Jessica yelled.

Suddenly, the rain started pouring and every one had to go to their home rooms. Which means Corey, me, Kin and Minh are in the different room from Imogen, Jessica, Ashlee and Kon. Minh was sitting at the desk next to the window.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I asked.

"Do you enjoy the rain?" Minh wondered.

"Well, we don't," Kin and Corey pulled up their chairs and Corey offered one for me.

"I'd used to enjoy the rain when I was younger," Minh turn around.

"I'd did not enjoy it at all because you can't do outdoor gigs," Corey replied.

"Yeah, and you can get a cold easily," Kin added.

I felt like I needed to join the conversation, "And you can't play outside,"

"Mmmm," Minh sounded interested, "I used to like the rain because they'll cancel sports games so I can get my anime at the correct time since some sports go into overtime,"

"Oh, well that's immature," I should of seen that coming.

"And now they're have domes so rain is just useless," Minh added.

Corey did a small snicker.

"Preach it sister!" Kin's otaku side really starting to annoy me.

_Let's skip to after school Ashlee's POV_

Grojband, me, Jessica and Imogen were in the library because of the rain.

"Mmmmmm," Jessica was making this irritating noise while she was reading her notes.

"What's wrong?" Kon asked.

"Can you guys read these notes?" Jessica placed her notebook in front of us.

"Uh," Corey was confused.

"I don't think these are readable," Laney said.

"They're history notes," Minh came out of nowhere and answered our question.

"So you can read my scribbling?" Jessica said excitedly.

"Of course, but you were writing them in chemistry," Minh scolded.

"Uhhhhh," Jessica paused.

Kin and Kon were laughing their heads off.

"SHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" the librarian yelled.

_Let's skip to Friday Laney's POV because I'm too lazy to write about the entire week_

We were hanging at Minh's place after school. She brought our cookies and is now verse Jessica on a fighting game.

"Game over," that was Minh, not the game.

"What am I thinking? I can't play Minh with a fighting game!" Jessica scolded herself.

"So, what are we going to play next?" Minh asked Jessica.

"How about a quiz game on world history?" Jessica placed the CD in the console.

_At the end of the game_

"No way!" Jessica was shocked. She looks at Minh with this scared look in her eye.

"Jess, what's wrong?" Ashlee asked.

"Yeah, when you have that look, it means something's wrong," Imogen continued, "Remember when you wore stripes and spot?"

"WHAT IF?!" Jessica started, "WHAT IF MINH MEMORIES THE QUESTIONS?!"

"YEAH!" Ashlee got the bug too, "HER MIND IS SHARP AS ATTACH WHEN IT COMES TO VIDEO GAMES!"

"Okay, I'm intelligent, but I can't do that!" Minh cleared up, "Oh, Corey, here," Minh gave Corey a white book, "It has the lyrics you want, but I need one favour,"

"Well, thanks," I thanked, "But what's the favour?"

"Tomorrow at the Salad Bar, everyone wants a duet for a long time, so I was thinking; maybe Corey can be the second singer?"

"I'll be glad to do that!" Corey sounded clueless as normal.

I pulled Corey's ear and whispered, "But that means you're leaving Kin and Kon again!"

"I heard that, oh, and don't worry, my band can't play some on the notes so maybe Kin, Kon and Laney can play too?" Minh reassured

"Yeah, we don't mind," Jessica added.

"As much as I hate it, we'll do it," I replied.

"Tomorrow, we'll practise and go the gig,"

_Let's skip to Saturday Minh's POV because today I'm feeling lazy_

"I'm tired!" Jessica whined.

"Already?! We've only been practising for an hour!" man is Jessica lazy.

* * *

><p><strong>OOC: Like me...<strong>

* * *

><p>"Can we take a break?" Jessica kept whining, "Plus, I don't have the same amount of energy you do,"<p>

"Come on, I don't have the energy like you to stand around for hours on end applying makeup,"

"But you drink an average of 6 coffees a day!" Jessica had me in the corner.

"How much coffee does she drink?!" Corey was shocked about the amount of coffee I drink.

"Let's skip the awkward conversation and rush to the gig," I packed the gear and push them into the car. Well, Corey, Jessica, Laney and Kin. Everyone else was going to meet us there.

* * *

><p><strong>OOC: I hoped you enjoyed that chapter. Sry I didn't post on time on the 2811/2014 for Australians. I bet in some countries, you would of gotten two chapters because of f***ing time zones...**

**Jessica (From real life, I'm copying everything she's saying RIGHT NOW!): Come on OOC (I don't want you to stalk me because of my name!) we need to finish this project.**

**OOC: Just let me finish typing these last words.**

**Jessica (From real life): Are you copying everything I'm saying into your stupid fanfic?!**

**OOC: It's not stupid! Tell her Imogen!(From real life)**

**Imogen: Yeah, in Australia, sometimes, we have to wait two year than America to get new seasons of Neptoons cartoons. Like Grojband! We need fanfictions to keep our hunger!  
><strong>

**OOC: Preach it sister!**

**Jessica: You and your stupid cartoons...**

**OOC: I'm a woman child! Or a Toys R Us kid... Don't forget to leave a review, on any chapter and check out my profile for my Tumblr!**


	15. Chapter 15

Minh's POV on Saturday

"I'm tired!" Jessica whined.

"Already?! We've only been practising for an hour!" man is Jessica lazy.

* * *

><p><strong>OOC: Like me...<strong>

* * *

><p>"Can we take a break?" Jessica kept whining, "Plus, I don't have the same amount of energy you do,"<p>

"Come on, I don't have the energy like you to stand around for hours on end applying makeup,"

"But you drink an average of 6 coffees a day!" Jessica had me in the corner.

"How much coffee does she drink?!" Corey was shocked about the amount of coffee I drink.

"Let's skip the awkward conversation and rush to the gig," I packed the gear and push them into the car.

Well, Corey, Jessica, Laney and Kin. Everyone else was going to meet us there. Jessica was sitting at the front and was playing around with the radio. She was switching different stations.

"Jessica, can you please stop doing that?" Laney asked.

"I'm bored, what do you expect?"

"Try this," I gave her a small puzzle to play with.

*CLICK* *CLICK* *CLICK* That was the noise of Jessica playing with the puzzle, and it was driving me crazy!

Corey's POV

Jessica was playing with the toy too loudy.

"Jessica, can you play that thing any louder!?" I cried.

A car whizzed past us. You might think that would be normal, but in Minh's world. Yesh.

"That car went past me," Minh sounded calm.

"Pardon," Laney was just as confused as I was.

"DAMN HIM!" whoa wait!

"Guys, hold on to your seats,"

We followed Jessica's instructions. Minh shifted into gear and was driving like a maniac. Cutting corners, speeding and because she knew the road, she started saying attach moves.

_Little Story Time  
>My dad is the Asian stereotype of getting rage on the road. But my friend's stories say it is not just Asians. Friend one's story was, one day, her dad, younger brother and she were on the road driving from a festival. A car drove past without giving a signal. That scared her dad and made him crash into him. He got out of his car and started swearing at the other guy. They're many car stories, but let's focus on this story.<em>

I heard voices in the distance gasping with shock on how Minh drives.

"The silver car (Minh's car) is amazing, who's driving it?"

"That breaking drift on the turn was awesome!"

"It's gaining on the FD; it's got some serious pick up,"

"It missed a rail by like, THAT MUCH!"

"A good point of attack would be," oh no, "The five consecutive hairpin curves that are coming up,"

She gain speed and was ahead of the FD.

"It's speeding up!"

"Did the brakes die?!" I was hoping the guys outside were wrong.

The car tires hit the curve but the car just grind against it without getting damage and we were ahead of the FD and were going to the gig.

"NOOOOO WAAAAAAAAAY!" that was the guys outside, not us. But I wish I can say that...

"What's up with her bleeping D-like driving?!" Laney yelled. Almost burst my ear drums.

We arrived at the Salad Bar and Jessica ran to Imogen hugging her like she was scar-ed.

"Next time, you go in Minh's car," Jessica stuttered.

Minh and her band did their show while I was talking with Laney.

"Lanes, do you think we can trust them?" remember, this week was the week to convince Laney that Minh can be a friend.

"She's quite interesting, so yeah, I'll accept her being trustworthy," yeah!

"Okay, you guys have been requesting this for a while; I'm going to do a duet!"

The crowd did a cheer. I'm guessing they been waiting for a while.

"But don't get the wrong idea, I'm only doing this because the requests have been piling, oh, and be aware this is my first ever duet" I'm glad Minh said that, or the fandoms will go crazy, "Come on up Grojband!"

Her band left and me and my band took the stage, with Minh still there of course.

_OneRepublic - Counting Star_

* * *

><p><strong>OOC: Okay, it's a year old, but it's hella awesome!<strong>

* * *

><p>Minh:<p>

_Lately I been, I been losing sleep,  
>Dreaming about the things that we could be,<em>

Corey:

_But baby, I been, I been prayin' hard,_

Both:

_Said no more counting dollars,  
>We'll be counting stars,<em>

Minh:

_Yeah, we'll be counting stars,_

Corey:

_I see this life,  
>Like a swinging vine,<br>Swing my heart across the line,  
>In my face is flashing signs,<br>Seek it out and ye shall find,_

Both:

_Old, _

Corey:

_But I'm not that old,_

Both:

_Young,_

Corey:

_But I'm not that bold,  
>And I don't think the world is sold,<br>I'm just doing what we're told,_

Minh:

_And, I feel something so right,  
>Doing the wrong thing,<em>

_(_Band:_ Whoa)_

Minh:

_And I feel something so wrong,  
>By doing the right thing,<em>

Corey:

_I couldn't lie, couldn't lie, couldn't lie,  
>Everything that kills me makes me feel alive,<em>

Minh:

_Lately I been, I been losing sleep,_

_(_Band:_ Whoa!)_

_Dreaming about the thing that we could be,_

Both:

_But baby, I been, I been prayin' hard,_

_(_Band:_ Whoa!)_

_Said no more counting dollars,  
>We'll be, we'll be counting stars,<em>

Corey:

_Yeah we'll be counting stars,  
>Yeah!<em>

Both:

_I feel the love,_

Minh:

_And I feel it burn,  
>Down this river every turn,<em>

Both:

_Hope is our four letter word,_

Minh:

_Make that money,  
>Watch it burn,<em>

Both:

_Old,_

Corey:

_But I'm not that old,_

Both:

_Young, _

Corey:

_But I'm not that bold,  
>And I don't think the world is sold,<br>I'm just doing what we're told,_

Minh:

_And I feel something so wrong,  
>By doing the right thing,<em>

_(_Band:_ Whoa!)_

_I couldn't lie, couldn't lie, couldn't lie,  
>Everything that drowns me makes me wanna fly,<em>

Minh:

_Lately I been, I been losing sleep,_

_(_Band:_ Whoa)_

_Dreaming about the things that we could be,_

Both:

_But baby, I been, I been prayin' hard,  
>Said no more counting dollars,<br>We'll be counting stars,_

_Corey:_

_Lately I been, I been losing sleep, _

_(_Band:_ Sleep!)_

_Dreaming about the things that we could be,_

_Both:_

_But baby, I been, I been prayin' hard,_

Corey:

_Said no more counting dollars,_

Both:

_We'll be, we'll be counting stars,_

_Corey:_

_Yeah we'll be counting stars,  
>Whoa!<em>

Minh:

_Oh, oh, oh.  
>Take that money,<br>Watch it burn,  
>Sink in the river,<br>The lessons are learned,_

Corey:

_Take that money,  
>Watch it burn,<br>Sink in the river,  
>The lessons are learned,<em>

Both:

_Take that money,  
>Watch it burn,<br>Sink in the river,  
>The lessons are learned,<br>Take that money,  
>Watch it burn,<br>Sink in the river,  
>The lessons are learned,<em>

Corey:

_Everything that kills me makes me feel alive,_

Minh:

_Lately I been, I been losing sleep,_

_(_Band:_ Whoa!)_

_Dreaming about the things that we could be,_

Corey:

_But baby, I been, I been prayin' hard,_

Both:

_Said no more counting dollars,  
>We'll be counting stars,<em>

Corey:

_Lately I been, I been losing sleep,_

_(_Band_: Whoa!)_

_Dreaming about the things that we could be,_

Minh:

_But baby, I been, I been prayin' hard,_

Both:

_Said no more counting dollars,  
>We'll be, we'll be counting stars,<em>

_Take that money,  
>Watch it burn,<br>Sink in the river,  
>The lessons I learned,<br>(3x)_

_Minh:  
>Take that money,<br>Watch it burn,  
>Sink in the river,<br>The lessons are learned._

We finish our song and were heading out of the building, until.

"Minh, can you sign this for me," a girl came up to Minh holding a black cap similar to Minh's.

"Why sure, I'll do anything for my favourite fangirl Rachel," Minh sign away at the hat.

"Thanks,"

"No thank you, people like you keep my band running!" Minh really sounded like a wise old mother.

* * *

><p><strong>OOC: Okay, the song was perfect for this, I had to use it. Now that's the end of the chapter! Hoped you'd enjoy that, oh and the winner for first reviewer goes to PunkROCK Rachel. Beware you won't get an award, but a congratulations for being the first reviewer. Well, technetly a mention in my fanfiction is a good reward. She has three stories for Grojband so check them out.<strong>

**Jessica: You're suppose to promote our story, not her's?!**

**OOC: Listen, I'm the writer of the story, so I can do what I want with it.**

**Ashlee: But our views have been declining after you did Jessica's personal chapter! People might have given up on the story!**

**OOC: But all I need is one reader and I'm happy! As long as PunkROCK Rachel doesn't stop following, we're all good.**

**Jessica: But...**

**OOC: The only 'but' I want to see, is your butt being slapped by your Asian mother. *Sigh* Please leave a review to keep my OCs Jessica and Ashlee happy and check out my profile to see my Tumblr.**


	16. Chapter 16

Corey's POV

Minh and her band did their show while I was talking with Laney.

"Lanes, do you think we can trust them?" remember, this week was the week to convince Laney that Minh can be a friend.

"She's quite interesting, so yeah, I'll accept her being trustworthy," yeah!

"Okay, you guys have been requesting this for a while; I'm going to do a duet!"

The crowd did a cheer. I'm guessing they been waiting for a while.

"But don't get the wrong idea, I'm only doing this because the requests have been piling, oh, and be aware this is my first ever duet" I'm glad Minh said that, or the fandoms will go crazy, "Come on up Grojband!"

Her band left and me and my band took the stage, with Minh still there of course.

_OneRepublic - Counting Star_

Minh:

_Lately I been, I been losing sleep,  
>Dreaming about the things that we could be,<em>

Corey:

_But baby, I been, I been prayin' hard,_

Both:

_Said no more counting dollars,  
>We'll be counting stars,<em>

Minh:

_Yeah, we'll be counting stars,_

Corey:

_I see this life,  
>Like a swinging vine,<br>Swing my heart across the line,  
>In my face is flashing signs,<br>Seek it out and ye shall find,_

Both:

_Old, _

Corey:

_But I'm not that old,_

Both:

_Young,_

Corey:

_But I'm not that bold,  
>And I don't think the world is sold,<br>I'm just doing what we're told,_

Minh:

_And, I feel something so right,  
>Doing the wrong thing,<em>

_(_Band:_ Whoa)_

Minh:

_And I feel something so wrong,  
>By doing the right thing,<em>

Corey:

_I couldn't lie, couldn't lie, couldn't lie,  
>Everything that kills me makes me feel alive,<em>

Minh:

_Lately I been, I been losing sleep,_

_(_Band:_ Whoa!)_

_Dreaming about the thing that we could be,_

Both:

_But baby, I been, I been prayin' hard,_

_(_Band:_ Whoa!)_

_Said no more counting dollars,  
>We'll be, we'll be counting stars,<em>

Corey:

_Yeah we'll be counting stars,  
>Yeah!<em>

Both:

_I feel the love,_

Minh:

_And I feel it burn,  
>Down this river every turn,<em>

Both:

_Hope is our four letter word,_

Minh:

_Make that money,  
>Watch it burn,<em>

Both:

_Old,_

Corey:

_But I'm not that old,_

Both:

_Young, _

Corey:

_But I'm not that bold,  
>And I don't think the world is sold,<br>I'm just doing what we're told,_

Minh:

_And I feel something so wrong,  
>By doing the right thing,<em>

_(_Band:_ Whoa!)_

_I couldn't lie, couldn't lie, couldn't lie,  
>Everything that drowns me makes me wanna fly,<em>

Minh:

_Lately I been, I been losing sleep,_

_(_Band:_ Whoa)_

_Dreaming about the things that we could be,_

Both:

_But baby, I been, I been prayin' hard,  
>Said no more counting dollars,<br>We'll be counting stars,_

_Corey:_

_Lately I been, I been losing sleep, _

_(_Band:_ Sleep!)_

_Dreaming about the things that we could be,_

_Both:_

_But baby, I been, I been prayin' hard,_

Corey:

_Said no more counting dollars,_

Both:

_We'll be, we'll be counting stars,_

_Corey:_

_Yeah we'll be counting stars,  
>Whoa!<em>

Minh:

_Oh, oh, oh.  
>Take that money,<br>Watch it burn,  
>Sink in the river,<br>The lessons are learned,_

Corey:

_Take that money,  
>Watch it burn,<br>Sink in the river,  
>The lessons are learned,<em>

Both:

_Take that money,  
>Watch it burn,<br>Sink in the river,  
>The lessons are learned,<br>Take that money,  
>Watch it burn,<br>Sink in the river,  
>The lessons are learned,<em>

Corey:

_Everything that kills me makes me feel alive,_

Minh:

_Lately I been, I been losing sleep,_

_(_Band:_ Whoa!)_

_Dreaming about the things that we could be,_

Corey:

_But baby, I been, I been prayin' hard,_

Both:

_Said no more counting dollars,  
>We'll be counting stars,<em>

Corey:

_Lately I been, I been losing sleep,_

_(_Band_: Whoa!)_

_Dreaming about the things that we could be,_

Minh:

_But baby, I been, I been prayin' hard,_

Both:

_Said no more counting dollars,  
>We'll be, we'll be counting stars,<em>

_Take that money,  
>Watch it burn,<br>Sink in the river,  
>The lessons I learned,<br>(3x)_

_Minh:  
>Take that money,<br>Watch it burn,  
>Sink in the river,<br>The lessons are learned._

_At the end of the gig and everyone went home Corey's POV 7.50pm_

I was lying in bed resting from the gig. I heard the footsteps again. It was the same person every second day. I was fed up. I grabbed my phone and called my band while I was following him.

"Guys, meet me at the back to the hospital," because he was heading in that direction.

We meet up behind a bush and were still waiting for the cloak guy.

"Are you sure about this?" Laney asked.

"Come on, I don't need a eye check up!"

"Yeah, I'm the token nerd with glasses guy," Kin cried.

"Kin, you're allowed to break anything but the forth wall," Kon calmed him down.

Yeah, I agree with Kon.

"Corey, look!" Laney pointed to the same person I saw normally.

"Come on let's go,"

We followed him to the back of the hospital. Suddenly, a woman jump of the roof.

"Oh n-"I covered Kon's mouth before we were heard.

The guy with the cloak pulls out an infinite metal chain catching the woman. He checks to see if she's okay and went inside the building.

"Come on, let's follow him," I'd pulled them inside but Laney didn't move, "Come on, let's go!"

"But you saw him, what if he can summon weapons?!" Laney was making a point.

"But we survived the El Chewpoocaca, a zombie apocalypse, Space Orbs, a crazy helmet of perfection and many other monsters, how can we not survive this person?!" Kin yelled.

"FINE FINE, JUST DON'T YELL AT ME!" Laney almost looked as if she was going to get set on fire again.

We followed him to the back of the hospital and he opens a portal. Before it closed, we jumped right in. When we got inside we were shocked to what we saw. We were trapped in a ring of barb wire, outside of the ring were these weird creatures that had the head of cotton balls that had a small moustache, okay doesn't sound scary, with their legs being the wings of butterflies.

All I heard were these German phases.

**OOC: I'm going to be nice and show the translations from the anime**

"Das sind mir unbekannte Blumen," (Those flowers are unknown to me)

"Ja. Sie sind mir auch unbekannt," (Yes. They are also unknown to me)

"Schneiden wir sie ab?" (Shall we cut them off?)

"Ja. Schneiden wir sie ab!" (Yes. Let us cut them off)

"Die Rosen schenken wir unsrer Königin," (We present the roses to our queen)

"Und die schlechten Blumen, steigen auf die Guillotine," (And the bad flowers go to the guillotine)

"Ja. Schneider sie ab!" (Yes. Cut them off!)

"Ja. Schneider sie heraus!" (Yes. Cut them out!)

**OOC: You like translation?...**

They were closing in on us, until.

"Why do you guys make my job harder?" the cloak guy had a purple glow and (still had the cloak on) turn out to be.

"Minh Mai?!" I was shocked!

* * *

><p><strong>OOC: DUN DUN DUUUUUUN!<strong>

**Jessica: *Plays dramatic violin***

**OOC: Okay you can stop now.**

**Jessica: *Still plays***

**OOC: I said you can stop now.**

**Jessica: *Still plays***

**OOC: *Grabs a megaphone* YOU CAN STOP NOW!**

**Jessica: *Still plays***

**OOC: For god sake... *Snaches the violin and throws it out of the window***

**Jessica: Hey! I was enjoying that!  
><strong>

**OOC: ... I can't believe you. Anyway, suspense! Oh and like the German phases. Actually, I got them from the anime the next two or three chapters are focusing on. So don't start thinking I'm German! Look, I know Germans are people too, but me no want that accent. It doesn't fit MY personality.**

**Jessica: That was a long racist joke.**

**OOC: WHAT! No, I wasn't it's just-**

**Jessica: You sicken me...**

**OOC: *Sigh* Please leave a review, check out my new short story call, "Corey's Dating tips," and check out the biggest fat reference you'll ever see. I would've made it a crossover, but I like to keep on regular-**

**Jessica: REGULAR SHOW! OOC, MAKE A FANFICTION ABOUT IT!**

**OOC: NO! I DON'T EVEN LIKE THE SHOW!**

**Jessica: How could you?!**

**OOC: *Sighs* So people can see it. Check out my profile for my Tumblr. Thanks for coming out every one!**

***Closes laptop***


	17. Chapter 17

Corey's POV

We followed him to the back of the hospital and he opens a portal. Before it closed, we jumped right in. When we got inside we were shocked to what we saw. We were trapped in a ring of barb wire, outside of the ring were these weird creatures that had the head of cotton balls that had a small moustache, okay doesn't sound scary, with their legs being the wings of butterflies.

All I heard were these German phases.

* * *

><p><strong>OOC: I'm going to be nice and show the translations from the anime<strong>

* * *

><p>"Das sind mir unbekannte Blumen," (Those flowers are unknown to me)<p>

"Ja. Sie sind mir auch unbekannt," (Yes. They are also unknown to me)

"Schneiden wir sie ab?" (Shall we cut them off?)

"Ja. Schneiden wir sie ab!" (Yes. Let us cut them off)

"Die Rosen schenken wir unsrer Königin," (We present the roses to our queen)

"Und die schlechten Blumen, steigen auf die Guillotine," (And the bad flowers go to the guillotine)

"Ja. Schneider sie ab!" (Yes. Cut them off!)

"Ja. Schneider sie heraus!" (Yes. Cut them out!)

* * *

><p><strong>OOC: You like translation?...<strong>

* * *

><p>They were closing in on us, until.<p>

"Why do you guys make my job harder?" the cloak guy had a purple glow and (still had the cloak on) turn out to be.

"Minh Mai?!" I was shocked!

She was wearing a black cloak with a hood and purple velvet, a purple shirt with pagoda sleeves, purple skater skirt, tall black boots, violet gloves without finger coverage and a purple gem in the shape of a phoenix, with her purple hair flowing behind her. I know this is going to sound perverted but, she looked extremely attractive.

* * *

><p><strong>OOC: I just ruin his character didn't I?<strong>

* * *

><p>Minh summon knifes and ran thru the creatures looking as if she made them disappear, but she was holding two knifes stabbing each monster. She pulled out some chains from under her cloak and cleared a path.<p>

"Let's go!" Minh pulled us thru the landscape.

A bright light was coming up and before we knew we were back at the hospital.

"What were you guys thinking!?" Minh sounded really mad, "You could have been killed!"

"Yeah, but why are you out here fight those things?!" Laney questioned.

"Uggh, I'll explain when we get back to my place," Minh pulled out her phone, "Hey Phi, take my ship from the hospital,"

Laney's POV

We walked to Minh's house and sat on her couch.

"I'll explain," Minh started, "I'm one of many girls in the world called magical girls; we're recruited by Messengers of Magic by signing a contract,"

An animal came out behind her. It was a cat like creature with white fur. It's ears had a white fur stripe with pink at the end, a gold ring that seem to float on the stripe, three red dots at the end of each ear and they were growing out of its normal cat ears. The face seems to have no emotion other than a small mouth and red eyes. The tail was puffy. And it has a red oval on its back.

"Whoa!" Kin backed away from the weird creature, "What on earth is that?"

"I'm Kyubey," the animal replied.

"Okay, so what's up with a contract? Is it like signing something?" I asked.

"I'll grant you one wish; I can grant the most impossible of miracles," Kyubey answered.

"For reals?!" Corey asked.

"Anything at all?!" Kin followed.

"Anything you desire!" Kyubey started to make Minh's explanation into its.

"We can wish for treasure!" Kon jumped.

"Be the greatest band in the world!" would you guess it! Corey said something that fitted his character!

"Or an 800 course banquet!"

"That might be a bit too much Kon," if I let these guys go on, we can be here for hours.

"In exchange for that wish, you're given a soul gem,"

"What's a soul gem?" Kin asked.

Minh brought out a purple gem with gold outlining in the shape of a phoenix form. I say form because it changed from a phoenix shape to a 3-D oval gem still with the gold outlining but in a sense were it was protecting the gem.

"This is a soul gem; it's how you tell that this person is a magical girl, it's the source of our magic, once you have it, your responsibility is to protect it from coming to any harm and to fight witches," Min continued.

"Witches?" Kon sounded like he never heard of a witch.

"Don't tell me you never heard of a witch before?!" I didn't want to give him a supernatural lesson.

"Well Laney, do enlighten us," Minh stated sarcastically.

"*Sigh* A witch is an ugly old woman who make spells in their little cottage,"

Minh did a snigger at my explanation.

"What? That is true right?" I asked.

"That's not the witch I'm talking about," you gotta be kidding me.

"Looks like the almighty Laney is wrong!" if Kin goes there.

"If magical girls are born from wishes, then the witches the girls fight, are born from curses," Kyubey was starting the deep conversation, "Magical girls bring hope, witches bring despair, and since witches are invisible to the human eye, they're that much more dangerous, mistrust, rage, hate trend, sadness, they create disasters all over the world,"

"Deaths that can be explained and murders without a motive, a witch's curse is the most likely cause for these tragic events," Minh was making the conversation way more adult, "It grows within a person, until it consumes them and creates despair,"

"Well if there are things like that in the world, why don't people know about them?" Kon questioned.

"Witches are careful not to let humans see them, they hid in labyrinths that they make, that is where you guys _stubbled _in, I was not please for what you four have done," oh man, "In fact, you guy would've been in real danger if I didn't notice you guys were there, if a human wanders into one, then the chances of them coming out alive is slim,"

"That's what you've been doing the last few days?" Corey asked.

"Yes, oh and the reason why I go out on second nights, that is not the case, remember when I called Phi?"

"So Phi is a magical gir- I mean, magical boy as well?!" Kin asked, "So that means that one of us can be a magical being?!"

"Well no, he was foolish enough to sign the contract before finding out what he was in for, the contract is only for females, Kyubey was experimenting to see if it can do both genders, but males are already strong and dominant, the contract did a reverse effect, that's the law of balance in the universe," is was clear that Minh busted Kin and Kon's bubble.

* * *

><p><strong>OOC: If you've got my reference in chapter 1 and thought it was an easter egg... WRONG!<strong>

**Jessica: WRONG!**

**Ashlee: WRONG!**

**Imogen: WRONG!**

**OOC: WRO- I will never say never.**

**Jessica: Wait, you made me do a Ryan Higa joke?**

**OOC: Yes I did Jess, yes I did. Hope you guys enjoy that chapter, leave a review, check out my profile for my Tumblr.**

**Ashlee: Hang on. So you're going to put anime, in a cartoon fanfiction?**

**Imogen: And wouldn't that make it a crossover?**

**OOC: Only if the characters from that show came here which will happen after December.**

**Imogen and Ashlee: What's so special about December?**

**OOC: Because, well, okay nothing special I just wanted to say that, but, on**

**Jessica: _We the OOC bought is beautiful you'll see._**

**OOC: I'm too lazy to sing. On Christmas Eve and Christmas Day, I'm going to have a Christmas special! Sneak peak, it's a crossover between 'How the Grinch Stole Christmas,' and 'Grojband's Trina,' can you guess what that means? Only if I can get 5 reviews from different people.**


	18. Chapter 18

Minh's POV

"So Phi is a magical gir- I mean, magical boy as well?!" Kin asked, "So that means that one of us can be a magical being?!"

"Well no, he was foolish enough to sign the contract before finding out what he was in for, the contract is only for females, Kyubey was experimenting to see if it can do both genders, but males are already strong and dominant, the contract did a reverse effect, that's the law of balance in the universe," every bone in my body cried when I said Phi's name...

"Do you get anything out of it other than the one wish?" Laney asked. The question made me think Laney was a, selfish character.

"Well, when you fight witches, there is a chance that you can get a special reward," I answered.

"Okay, then with those deals, why are there not that many magical girls in our world?" I keep on asking.

"It's actually more common for magical girls to fight each other since the reward is quite rare," Kyubey answered.

"I wonder," Corey pondered. Hey, that rhymes!

"Yeah, share with the group," I called.

"Is it okay if we can come on your next witch hunt?" Corey wondered.

"Are you crazy!? You heard what they said! WE COULD DIE!" Laney was being protective of Corey again.

"Don't worry, Minh is a well experience magical girl, she'll keep you safe if you let her," Kyubey reassured Laney.

"How about tomorrow Corey's place at 6.30pm?" I asked.

"Hang on, I thought you worked at 8.00pm," Kin tried to correct me.

"Yes, but Sundays are "Depression" days somehow, and Phi only works at night, so I'm stuck with the day job," I corrected.

"Okay, see you then," Corey cleared.

_OOC is going to start to do WICKED COOL TRANSITION!_

* * *

><p><strong>OOC: I'm going to start listening to the fandoms and have WICKED COOL TRANSITIONS!<strong>

**Every single reader that hated me because I didn't do WICKED COOL TRANSITION: YEAH! FINNALLY THE LOSER DID IT!**

**OOC: Well the last words were a bit offensive.**

* * *

><p><em>Lets skip to the next day!<em>

* * *

><p><strong>OOC: This is my first time...<strong>

* * *

><p>Corey's POV<p>

I went to Minh's house to chat with her since there was nothing to do at 9.00am. I pressed the door bell two times but nothing happened. I did it for the third time and Jessica opened the door.

"Hey, where's Minh?"

"Oh, she's at work," Jessica answered.

"Minh has a job?!" I was shocked.

"Come inside and I'll clear things up,"

Jessica explained that Minh inherited the company her mother owned before she passed away. The company was an electionics brand, the creators of the Lab Tab In-Brain implant. Wait, what!?

"So Minh owns the brand that made the Lab Tab In-Brain implant?"

"Well yeah, oh, and Minh heard the news about how the Lab Tab took over the town, so they discontinued it," well that was a relief.

Imogen and Ashlee walked into the game/study/library room door and we're holding snacks.

"So what's up with Corey being here?" Ashlee asked.

"I was here to see Minh," I answered.

"What to watch a movie?" Imogen invited.

"Is it a girly movie about love, hardships and well, love!?" I was not into that stuff.

"Oh no, we're watching some old Disney cartoons because Minh is making a review and we're involed with it; so we need to make jobs that work with the movie," Jessica answered.

"So Minh's channel is a critic channel?" I asked.

"Well, it's more complicated than that, her main channel is a vlogging channel, but she also does, gaming videos, skits, music, and many other things you'll find on YouTube," Ashlee answered.

"She's a popular YouTuber because she can make different videos so everyone can connect with her videos," Jessica continued.

We watched a lot of old Disney cartoons that were stared in the old thing in the 90s, 'Disney Afternoon,' Minh made most of the jokes so all that they had to do is to understand the punch line. The older ones were actually quite good, the newer ones made me realised that our cartoons are just the same cliché.  
>Suddenly, Imogen's phone rang.<p>

"Guys, turn on the new!" Imogen grabbed the remote anyway and turned on the news.

(The TV) "This is Chance Happening with the news, know let's start with, 'What That?' with Buzz Newsworthy,"

"Thanks Chance, 'That' will be the opening for the new electronics company,"

Okay, no 'What That,'

(The TV) "Owned by the world's youngest businesswoman,"

"What That?!" I yelled.

"What?" Jessica was confused about what I just said.

* * *

><p><strong>OOC: If there is anymore 'Whats' I'll only type the word 'What' in every exam in my future.<strong>

* * *

><p>"It's a Peaceville tradition to say 'What That' in every 'What That' segment on the news when it's appropriate,"<p>

* * *

><p><strong>OOC: Ugggh!<strong>

* * *

><p>"The store will be open this Saturday where the 'Guinness World Records' will visit Peaceville to give the owner the certificate of 'World Records',"<p>

"Well I gotta go, my dad wants me to be at home by 4.00pm otherwise I'll be fighting my brothers for the remote for the tenth time this week," Ashlee went out the door.

"I need to go too, its games night and trust me, living with a grandma makes life hard," Imogen followed.

"Good luck with bingo night!" Jessica yelled, "Lets clean up, Minh doesn't like it when I leave the house in a mess when my parents are away and I look after Minh's place,"

We cleaned up the place right before Minh parked her car in the Groj. Or garage depending on what Minh calls it.

"I'm baaack!" Minh opened the door and slapped Jessica on the head gently, "And Core, you just reminded me that I'm taking you and your band on my next witch hunt isn't I?"

"Yep,"

"Fine, let's wait outside; I need actually fresh air,"

I, Minh and Jessica were waiting for my band. When they my band arrived, I took the chance.

"So you guys are ready for your first witch hunt?" Minh said proudly.

"I know this is not going to make a difference," I went inside and came back with a something wrapped in paper.

I unwrap it and slammed it in front of the guys.

"I thought some protection is better than no protection," it was my baseball bat when I used to use it with Laney in small games.

* * *

><p><strong>OOC: Do you guys have an adorable image in your head of Corey and Laney playing baseball together...<strong>

* * *

><p>Jessica did a small jump as I slammed the bat in front of her.<p>

"Well I see you have the right spirt," Minh replied quite calmly.

"So what did you guys bring?" I asked my friend.

"Nah, me and Kon are not that into it," Kin answered.

"Guess that you're the only one that brought something with you," Laney completed the conversation.

* * *

><p><strong>OOC: Hope you enjoyed that chapter. Again, need 5 reviews in order to have the 'How the Grinch Stole Christmas,' and 'Grojband's Trina,' oh and thanks to a anon that asked me a question. Yes. Yes, Trina will be the Grinch. Leave a review, check out my profile for my Tumblr.<strong>


	19. Chapter 19

Corey's POV

I, Minh and Jessica were waiting for my band. When they my band arrived, I took the chance.

"So you guys are ready for your first witch hunt?" Minh said proudly.

"I know this is not going to make a difference," I went inside and came back with a something wrapped in paper.

I unwrap it and slammed it in front of the guys.

"I thought some protection is better than no protection," it was my baseball bat when I used to use it with Laney in small games.

* * *

><p><strong>OOC: Do you guys have an adorable image in your head of Corey and Laney playing baseball together...<strong>

* * *

><p>Jessica did a small jump as I slammed the bat in front of her.<p>

"Well I see you have the right spirt," Minh replied quite calmly.

"So what did you guys bring?" I asked my friend.

"Nah, me and Kon are not that into it," Kin answered.

"Guess that you're the only one that brought something with you," Laney completed the conversation.

We were walking around town with Minh for what seems like hours. The silence was killing me.

"So Minh, what places do you go to find witches?" I asked.

"Well, I go to places that could be used for suicide, isolated places where people go to so the police wouldn't find them, and hospitals, I hate it when I see witches drain the life force from people who are too weak to protect them self's," Minh answered.

Her soul gem glowed brighter after she said her sentence.

"It's picking up the magic residue from the witch we saw yesterday!" Minh pointed to an abandoned building a few metres away.

We ran to the building and we heard something from the roof.

"Minh! Look!" I pointed to a woman on the edge of the roof.

She fell from the building and was falling at a great speed! Minh went into magical girl mode and summon a chain catching her.

"Is she okay?" Laney asked.

"She's alright, just fainted,"

We walked inside the building and had a look around for the witch. Minh's soul gem glowed brighter than before. Minh opened the portal and we went inside. I didn't get to use my bat much because Minh handle most of the creatures.

"Ahh!" Laney was held by the cotton head creatures.

I swayed my bat at the creatures and they flew off.

"Come on guys," Minh pulled.

We arrived at the centre of the labyrinth. We saw an animal hard to describe. No seriously, the thing looked so ugly I could barely look. It was sitting on a couch, its head looked like a rose bush and it had butterfly wings on its back. Minh dropped two daggers on the ground to create a barrier between us and the witch.

"It's hideous," Laney whispered.

"You guys stay here," Minh jumped down to the bottom where the witch was.

She stepped on the smaller minions (if you know then her minions the Adelbert) making the witch notice her. She went under her cape grabbing four daggers in each hand throwing them at the witch's head. The witch made a loud call and used its wings to fly around making it harder for Minh to aim. The Adelberts turn into black rose chains picking and wrapping her up. She throws more daggers at the ground. I'd had no idea why she did that! The black roses start slamming her into the walls.

"MINH!" I yelled out to her.

Minh was carried to the head of the witch; she looked weak and couldn't make a noise.

"It's okay, I don't want to look stupid in front of my new friends," Minh yelled back.

The places where she threw the daggers grew into chains. The witch notices and its head explode leaving a butterfly and giant scissor cutting the walls. The chains tie the witch leaving it for attaches. Minh got a dagger and cut herself louse from the rose chain.

Minh grabbed a sword from under her cloak. It looked like half a musketeer sword and a knight sword. It was a normal knight sword handle with the cup you'll see on a musketeer sword, the blade looked like a musketeer sword, but two centimetres wide and five millimetres thick. The handle was all gold with purple diamonds and the blade was rhenium diboride. She shotted towards to witch with the sword in hand.

"Aw yeah, you go Minh!" Jessica cheered.

Suddenly, another figure pushed Minh towards us, making her crash into the barrier. The figure, summoned a hammer, crushing the witch into butterflies.

"Ugh, what was that?!" Minh definitely looked like she was in pain.

The labyrinth faded away and we were at the top of the stair case. Minh was in rage, hell, she was on fire. No seriously, she was on purple fire, it scared me. Minh pulled us down the stairs. We were at the bottom of the hospital spying on the Newman's, Phi and David. And Kyubey was there?

Carrie's POV

* * *

><p><strong>OOC: I can't believe I just typed that.<strong>

**Corey: I know...**

**OOC: OUT!**

**Corey: fine...**

**OOC: Just imagine the same thing from Grojband to the Newman's**

* * *

><p>We were at the centre of the labyrinth. Minh was handling the witch really well. She was about to finish the witch but Phi rammed Minh out of the way and crushed the witch with his hammer.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>OOC: If you can imagine the hammer like me, just see a Thor hammer jumbo size, like in anime.<strong>

* * *

><p>"Well done Phi!" David cheered.<p>

The labyrinth faded out and we were at the bottom of the hospital and Phi held a seed, similar to his soul gem.

"This is the reward I was talking about earlier, a grief seed, a witch's egg," Phi explained.

"Don't worry, it's safe in this form," Kyubey answered, "In fact, it's useful,"

"My soul gem is darker than it was yesterday right?" Phi asked us.

"Well, yeah!" Kim answered.

"Well then," Kyubey said.

Phi used the grief seed to remove the darkness from the soul gem, healing it.

"WOW!" Konnie exclaimed.

"It's still good for one more used," Phi throws to seed to the dark side of the room.

* * *

><p><strong>OOC: If you know the anime, then you know what's going to happen next. Hope you'd enjoy the chapter, leave a review and check out my profile for my Tumblr. Now if you mind, in the real world, I'm off to school.<strong>


	20. Chapter 20

Corey's POV

We were at the bottom of the hospital and Phi held a seed, similar to his soul gem.

"This is the reward I was talking about earlier, a grief seed, a witch's egg," Phi explained.

"Don't worry, it's safe in this form," Kyubey answered, "In fact, it's useful,"

"My soul gem is darker than it was yesterday right?" Phi asked the Newman's.

"Well, yeah!" Kim answered.

"Well then," Kyubey said.

Phi used the grief seed to remove the darkness from the soul gem, healing it.

"WOW!" Konnie exclaimed.

"It clears the magic I'd used in battle," Phi continued, "It's still good for one more used," Phi throws to seed to the dark side of the room where we were hiding, "Take it, I owe you for doing the hard work for me,"

Minh caught the seed and walked into the light and we followed.

"You'd took my kill, by unfairly shoving me a side, but you killed it," Minh was in rage by the tone of her voice, "You should keep the reward,"

Minh throw it hard at Phi, as if she was trying to hit him.

"Fine, if that's what you want, and then so be it," Phi replied coldly catching the grief seed, "Oh, and if we meet paths in this world, then it will be a fight,"

"There is no reason to fight," Minh snapped, "We're civilises and shouldn't have the need, but still be polite enough to let people with their business,"

We left to go check on the woman.

"Uhhh, what happen?" the woman asked, "What! Did I just, oh no, I didn't?!"

"It's okay, you're safe now, you've must of been having a dream," Minh calmed her down.

Minh was a normal girl, but when I see her like this, it makes her look like a hero, a legend, a mother.

_**WICKED COOL TRANSITION**_

Minh's POV

I woke up the next day a Monday. The teachers were doing parent teacher meetings, so that means no school! But I was still pissed about Phi last night. I'd remember that Corey wanted me to come over to his place today. I changed into my cartoon outfit and wore my Sonic badges cap.

I knocked on the Groj door and went inside.

"Oh, hey Minh!" Corey yelled upstairs.

It was just me and Corey. We talked for an hour or two until Laney came in.

"What are you doing with him?" Laney asked.

"Don't worry, we're just talking, come on, join us!" I called. I didn't want to fight her.

"So what are you talking about?" Laney asked.

"Just about the Christmas festival that's happening at Peaceville mall, we're planning,"

"Um," I tried to correct Corey

"Okay, I'm planning to play a gig at the place,"

"Minh, this is a great chance to earn some serious credit, why don't you take the gig?" Laney was starting to sound like a detective, asking questions.

"Well, the gig is at night time, so I have to hunt witches to keep the 'Peace' in 'Peaceville'"

"So you're going to miss out on Christmas?!" Corey asked.

"That's what you have to give up on when you're a magical girl,"

"Did Phi know about this when he became a magical girl?" Laney was still asking questions.

"He still doesn't know about it. He thinks that witches take a day off on holidays, so I'm stuck fighting witches all night instead of sharing the time slots," I answered.

Suddenly, my stomach started to grumble.

"You're hungry?" Laney asked.

"Yep,"

"I'll get some snacks and a movie, because we're clearly starting to get bored," Corey walked out of the room.

"So how long have you and Corey been friends?" I asked Laney.

"Since we were 5, Corey introduced me to Kin and Kon when we were 10," Laney answered, "How long have you and your band been friends?"

"I'd knew Imogen since we were 5, I'd knew Ashlee at the same time too but our friendship is complicated," I answered.

"I have plenty of time," I guess Laney want to know my friendship with Ashlee anyway.

"Fine, but we're going to be here for a long time,"

_Little Story Time  
>Yes I still doing these, it's just that the last few chapters were jam packed that I forgot to add these in. Okay, little story. When I was in primary school, I was 6 when I met Ashlee (In the real world). She was friends with Jessica (From real world) since she came here from a different school. It took me AN ENTIRE YEAR until I befriended Ashlee and Jessica. Unfortunately, I would be what other people will say 'popular' but the entire primary school when I was there, had about 83 students, not in one grade, but the entire school. So when I say "I'm friends with the entire school including the teachers," yes, I'm friends with the teachers, what a nerd. But we have the smallest school in the area. Okay, back to the little story. I was friends with a lot of people; it was really tricky to keep track on them. So I created a time table. Mondays and Wednesdays are for Ashlee and Jessica. Tuesdays and Thursdays are for Imogen (From real world) and two other friends I have with Imogen. But after a while, my friends got fed up with me running back and forward with our friendship and gang Imogen and gang Ashlee and Jessica had a war. I'd agree to figure out the problem for them. But it was too late. My friend Jessica was friends with two girls name Rachel and Isabella, little b****es and Ashlee was friends with the South Sudanese group. I was forced to be friends with Imogen and her gang until Grade 5 or when I was 11 years old. But that story is for another day. Back to the story.<em>

"Wow that must be really complicated, how come Ashlee is still your friend?" Laney was confused about my explanation.

"There was a fight, so because I was the nicest person in our grade, she became my friend because nobody wants to be alone,"

Corey made a cough and me and Laney had a jump scare. Corey heard everything about me and Ashlee.

"That's got to be tough handling with your friends," Corey pitied.

"Yeah, now let's concentrate on the movie, what do you have?" I skipped the subject.

"The old and new Spiderman movies, The Princess Diaries 2 and Super Mario Bros. The Movie from the 90s,"

"Corey, why on earth do you have The Princess Diaries 2?" Laney was looking at Corey like she didn't know him.

"That's my private secret,"

"Well I made a review on two of those movies, and I'm going to review the Spiderman movies another day, so, Super Mario Bros." I requested.

* * *

><p><strong>OOC: I have no idea why I put 'Princess Diaries 2' in the mix. But you must of found it hilarious. I'm still working on the HTGSC and Grojband's Trina fanfiction. But still, I need 5 reviews and then I'll post it. So leave a review and check out my profile for my Tumblr. Oh and HTGSC is 'How The Grinch Stole Christmas' because, I'm too lazy to write, I mean, type the entire name.<strong>


	21. Chapter 21

Laney's POV

Corey made a cough and me and Minh had a jump scare. Corey heard everything about Minh and Ashlee.

"That's got to be tough handling with your friends," Corey pitied.

"Yeah, now let's concentrate on the movie, what do you have?" Minh skipped the subject.

"The old and new Spiderman movies, The Princess Diaries 2 and Super Mario Bros. The Movie from the 90s,"

"Corey, why on earth do you have The Princess Diaries 2?" I was looking at Corey like she didn't know him.

"That's my private secret,"

"Well I made a review on two of those movies, and I'm going to review the Spiderman movies another day, so, Super Mario Bros." Minh requested.

"I feel like someone is pooping all over a DVD and made me watch it," Corey was sliding down the couch in shame. Why shame? Because he watched it already and knew how bad it was, but still watched it again.

Minh's phone started to ring from the other side of the room in the middle of the movie.

"Holy! My phone is having a spaz attack,"

Corey was laughing at Minh's statement. Not because it was funny even though it was, he's laughing because Minh had an Indian accent while saying.

Minh picked up her phone and read, "Plz help! My brothers are ell'"

"Who's that?" I asked.

"Ashlee,"

Minh's phone rang again and Minh did a check up.

"Who's it now?" I questioned.

"Jessica, it says, 'Plz help! My little sister is ell'"

Minh's phone rang again.

"Dude, your phone is going to run out of battery power because it is spazing all out!" Corey joked.

"Plz help! My grandma is ell'" Minh read.

"I'm guessing your friends live in ell', I mean hell," I stuttered. You'll stutter too if you only heard the word, 'ell'.

We went to Minh's Groj and all three of them were _'having existential crisis.'_ The thing that made me creep out what the Jessica had a picture of her face in front of her face.

"So what's wrong? My phone was having a spaz attack, right in the middle of a movie Corey, Laney and I were watching," Minh called out, clearly annoyed.

"I'll go first, Gabe left me no clean towel, Nicholas broke my hair dryer and Spencer left a scab on my loafer, I'd try to go thru out the day without killing them, but when I went to make lunch, Gabe in the shower and dried his underwear in the microwave," Ashlee madder than mad.

"And you Jessica?" Minh questioned.

"Well, my younger brother ate all the cereal, my younger sister destroyed my make up, I still don't know how she did that and my brother has taken over the bathroom," Jessica complained like she just had her period twice, "So I didn't have enough time to make me look good,"

"So you had time to print a photo of your face?" Corey didn't get Jessica's logic.

"Jess has a bunch of these just in case if she needs to answer the door with no makeup on," Minh clear up. Corey still had a confused look on his face.

"Oh come on, you can't look that bad," Corey whined.

Jessica removed the mask. It was a horrible sight if I ever seen one.

"Okay, put the mask back," Minh grabbed her mask and placed it back on her face, "What about you Imogen?"

"Grandma took over the TV and my two pet cats are at the vet with my mom," Imogen explained.

"You have cats!?" I asked. I was a sucker for animals.

"Yep, Ginger and Puss Puss,"

"Imogen, those are the most stereotypical names for cats on earth," Minh had this disappointed look on her face saying, 'Why you do this to me?'

"So can we stay here for the rest of the day?" Jessica begged.

"No way," Minh replied coldly.

"Please?" Jessica continued

"No way," Minh was insisting on her choice.

"But Minh, we suffered a faith no girl should experience," Ashlee join Jessica.

"No way!" Minh was fitted into a spot almost nothing can move.

"But Minh, we're your friends' right?" Imogen seem to have the softest voice at this time.

I heard Jessica whisper something to the others except Minh.

"Bwut Minh," Jessica was starting to sound like a little kid.

"Oh no, please don't," was starting to look worried.

On closer exception, it turn out that Imogen, Ashlee and Jessica were doing the ultimate move.

"Puppy dog eyes," Corey softly whispered into my ear, trying to make sure that they don't hear him.

"Oh please don't!" Minh pleaded for their mercy.

"Bwut we're your best friendy wendys?" Imogen was not giving in.

"No, stop!" Minh was crying.

"PLEASE!" they all finished her up.

"Uh, fine," Minh finally gave up.

"Thank you Minh!" all three of them ran out of the room.

Corey's POV  
>We stayed with Minh at her place while her friends stayed in her bathroom.<p>

"So your friends can be quite annoying can they?" Laney said blandly. I can see why though, she was bored out of her mind.

"Trust me, they're worse when they take me to the mall," Minh joked. I liked that Minh was the kind of person that didn't took life too seriously.

"Is there a different between your friends and other girls?" Laney asked, she was asking a lot of questions to Minh today.

"Well, I have a credit card already! So my friends consistently borrow it to buy rubbish," Minh cringed.

_Let's skip to the next day still Corey's POV_

It was after school and I was hanging with my band back in the Groj. We were talking about our gig on Christmas.

"What were you thinking?! You don't have any lyrics!" Laney was yelling at me most than normal.

"But don't you remember? Minh gave us a book full of lyrics!" I pointed out.

"But is there Christmas lyrics?" Kin and Kon asked.

"Well, I actually didn't check what songs are in there," I grabbed out the book and was about to check the songs until.

* * *

><p><strong>OOC: Cliff hanger!<strong>

**Jessica: And trust me, the payoff is awful**

**OOC: Okay fine**

**Imogen: Remember to give this story five reviews so OOC can finish the 'HTGSC' and 'Grojband's Trina' crossover.**

**OOC: I made it so it's linked to the story. So it will have it's own story and they going to be in this story, just no rhyming in this one. So leave a review and check out my profile for my Tumblr. Oh and I forgot to do this in my last chapters, 'Thanks for coming out everyone!'**

***Turns off computer***


	22. Chapter 22

Corey's POV  
>It was after school and I was hanging with my band back in the Groj. We were talking about our gig on Christmas.<p>

"What were you thinking?! You don't have any lyrics!" Laney was yelling at me most than normal.

"But don't you remember? Minh gave us a book full of lyrics!" I pointed out.

"But is there Christmas lyrics?" Kin and Kon asked.

"Well, I actually didn't check what songs are in there," I grabbed out the book and was about to check the songs until.

"We need to decorate this book NOW!" Kin grabbed the book with a fiery look in his eyes.

"Why on earth would you want to decorate the book?" Laney asked surprised.

"We need to accessorise!" Kin yelled in response.

"And a book is the best way to look smart, intelligent and if decorated right, fabulous!" Kon continued over dramatically. Man, I sound like Laney.

"Fine, but only if you STOP YELLING!" Laney almost made the floor shake.

Someone knocked on the Groj door.

"See Laney, because you're so loud, people are complaining at our door step," Kin dobbed, in a British mono tone.

I heard Laney grumble under breath. I'd answered the door to see Minh.

"Are you here to complain about the noise? Because it was Laney, not us," Kon cleared. But he shouldn't have done that because Laney slapped him right in the face.

"Kon, that's why you shouldn't piss off a girl," Minh educated Kon in a mono tone, "So what are you going to do for your Christmas gig?" Minh asked girl while taking a seat next to Laney on the couch.

"We're going to Peaceville mall (same location as episode "Soulin' Down the Road" when Trina was on a rampage) in front of the Christmas tree and just rock out!" I answered enthusiastically. I was really excited about this gig.

"So what genre of music are you going to play?" Minh asked just after I finished.

"What do you mean 'genre of music'?" I asked confused.

"You can have any genre of music, as long as you have lyrics that are relevant to the Christmas spirit," Minh explained her question, "So are you going to do rock, ballad, what?"

"Uh, I'm not sure yet," I was unsure that I needed a genre.

"Your gigs always are made on the spot don't they?" Minh joked.

"But you do the same thing Minh," I turn around and it was Jessica.

"You keep forgetting to close that door don't you?" Laney pointed out.

"You always tell us the lyric and never the tune, but even then it can get a little awkward," Jessica dobbed on Minh.

"That's not true!" Minh said in her defence.

"I have DVD evidence," Jessica was holding a DVD in her hand, "I'll show you guys,"

"Don't you dare!" Minh was pointing her finger at the DVD in anger.

It was too late; Jessica already placed the DVD in the player under our small TV.

* * *

><p><strong>OOC: I'm going to type the next things like a script because, well, I'm too lazy. This are things that are were happening on the DVD until I start writing this like a story.<strong>

* * *

><p>Minh: *Writing a tune for her next song* Hey guys, do you think this tune is good? *Starts whistling a familiar tune that was already used* So what do you think?<p>

Ashlee: *Puts headphones on and burst up the volume*

Imogen: *Places book in front of her face*

Jessica: *Looks at Ashlee and Imogen as if they just betrayed her*

Minh: Not good?

Jessica: No, but a total lower case no...

Minh: You're sure, I'm like a computer in logical thinking, opinions and case sensitive

Jessica

Minh: So you likey?

Jessica, Imogen and Ashlee: Well...

Minh: Okay, you don't have to finish that sentence.

Imogen: How come the tune sounds so familiar?

Ashlee: It's because it's the tune of 'Belle' from 'Beauty and the Beast'

Jessica: *Starts laughing her head off while slamming the floor*

Minh: Come on Jess, regain your posture

Jessica: *Sighs* Okay, hurry up and figure up a tune, we have to be at our next gig in an hour. No pressure.

Imogen: Pressure, Pressure, Pressure.

Minh: *Glares*

Imogen: It was Isabella talking, not me!

Minh: *Slaps Imogen in the head*

Imogen: Ow! Why did you do that?!

Minh: It was Isabella slapping, not me!

Imogen: Mmm.

Jessica: And rumour on the street, is that The Dark Stars are going to be there, so don't muck up

Ashlee: Dark Star, Dark Star, Dark Star

Minh: Do you want a slap too?!

* * *

><p><strong>OOC: And back to the story<strong>

* * *

><p>Laney's POV<p>

I was laughing at the film because it reminded me of Corey.

"You and Corey are quite familiar in many cases," I sniggered, "But I have one question, who is Isabella?"

"She's an enemy from primary school, trust us, she's a total ding bag," Jessica cleared up.

"Wait, what's her surname? Because we might know this person," Kin asked.

"Uh, it's Isabella Marin," Jessica stuttered.

"That's the new cheerleader in the squad!" I definitely knew the name.

"Does she have braces?" Jessica asked.

"Yes," I answered.

"You got to be kidding me," Jessica whispered, "Isabella is going to our school as well!"

"So what?" Minh questioned.

"Remember all the bad things she did to us?!," Jessica said like Minh was crazy.

"Well, I'm off, see you guys later," Minh grabbed Jessica and the next thing I know, they're out of the building.

Minh's POV

I was eating some snacks with Jessica on my computer.

"You have a crush on Corey don't you?" Jessica asked me out of nowhere.

* * *

><p><strong>OOC: Sorry this is a short chapter, but the next one is jam packed! And the little question will really give a spark! Leave a review for the 'HTGSC' and 'Grojband's Trina' crossover and check out my profile for my Tumblr.<strong>


	23. Chapter 23

Minh's POV

I was eating some snacks with Jessica on my computer.

"You have a crush on Corey don't you?" Jessica asked me out of nowhere.

"What! Of course not! Why would you ask me that?! I have no interest in the guy!" I didn't like it when Jessica starts asking me questions like this.

"I know you're acting, he's a cute guy, so I can understand why you like him," Jessica was on my trail.

"I DON'T LIKE HIM!" I was getting really pissed off, "Plus, you had a crush on a boy back in primary school, who's now our enemy," I did a long cheeky smirk.

"Shh, but we're best friends, so we can tell what the other person is thinking," I was going to say something but Jessica interrupted me, "Without any magical girl powers,"

"Okay, first, and this is important, my telepathy powers are not from me making a contract with Kyubey," I cleared up.

"Sorry,"

"And second, I DON'T HAVE A CRUSH ON CORE!" I was getting fed up with this conversation.

"Hah! You have a nickname for him!"

"Jess, you and I know that I don't have the energy to say a person's full name unless the name has only one syllable," I was quite lazy, like my OOC!

* * *

><p><strong>OOC: I'm sorry!<strong>

* * *

><p>"Fine, wait, Laney always calls Corey 'Core' and she has feelings for Corey," what was Jessica talking about.<p>

"What are you talking about?" I needed to know what she was talking about.

"Oh, at school,

**_WICKED COOL FLASHBACK!_**

Jessica was with Laney outside school waiting for their bands. Corey passes by.

"Hey Core!" Laney called out to him but he didn't respond, "He can't even pay attention to me at school,"

"What are you talking about?" Jessica asked her.

"Promise not to tell anyone? I need to tell someone before I go crazy," Laney had a slight crazy note in her voice.

"Don't worry, girls tell other girls their secrets and they never tell anyone out of the group," Jessica reassured.

"I have a crush on Corey, we were child hood friends since we were 5, I grew an attraction to him after a while," Laney started her little confession.

"Well that's adorable!" Jessica complimented.

"BUT IT'S DRIVING ME CRAZY!" Laney was yelling out of nowhere, "He never knows my feelings and he just treats me like I'm one of the guys,"

"Don't worry, he'll fall for you one day, talk with Minh, she helped me with my old crush, I've given you some capable hands," Jessica stated.

"Oh, I think I'm good," Laney was not interested in the offer.

**_END OF THE WICKED COOL FLASHBACK!_**

"And that's how I know that you might also have a crush on him too!" Jessica was still sticking to her point.

"Listen, I don't want to talk about it, if it turns out that Laney really does like Corey, then I don't want to ruin it for her,"

"Minh, you're so light hearted," Jessica sarcastically complimented, "It's a bad quality for teenage girls,"

"And you wonder why you don't have a relationship," I joked, "Anyway; I need to start filming my next skit,"

"What is it?" Jessica asked while getting my camera.

"An ironic commercial,"

Corey's POV

"Kin give me the book," I was still fighting with Kin about the book.

"Fine, but don't complain if we get insulted because our lyric book is boring," Kon whined while passing the book from Kin's hand.

"Well then, see if you can find a song for Christmas," Laney asked.

"Uh,"

"What's wrong Core?" Laney saw that I was struggling.

"The songs are great, but there's nothing for Christmas," I was confused about the songs, "Let's go to Minh's place and ask why she doesn't write Christmas songs," I needed to get answers.

_**WICKED COOL TRANSITIONS**_

We knocked one Minh's door and Jessica invited us inside. Minh was in front of a green screen talking to the camera in front.

"Bored with fast computers and silly typos?" Minh sounded like she was promoting a silly product, "Then you'll love the wireless, portable keyboard,"

"Okay, that sounds pretty cool," Laney whispered to the group.

"Also known as pencil!"

"WHAT!?" Kin and Kon yelled out.

"Hey! I was in right the middle of filming!" Minh scolded Kin and Kon.

"Sorry, so you were making a skit?" Kin quickly asked.

"Yep, so why are you here?" Minh asked like she just forgot about the Kin and Kon's interruption.

"Oh yeah, we just need to know, how come you don't have any Christmas songs?" I asked.

"Jessica, can you answer that? I need to go to see Imogen," Minh ran out of the room and we heard a car engine start then leave the area.

"How come she always leaves me at this time? I'll explain anyway," Jessica started, "But I recommend that you sit down because this is going to take a long time,"

I remembered that Minh said that she wanted me and my band to do the gig because she was going to be on an all night witch hunt. Jessica added that because Minh always was on witch hunts, she never celebrated Christmas.

"SHE NEVER CELEBRATES CHRISTMAS?!" Kon was extremely surprise by Jessica's statement.

"It's because, well, one, she doesn't have any family to celebrate with, two, she thinks that she's responsible for the town, Phi is not really a good protector, so Minh's always left with the work, so she can never enjoy Christmas," Jessica finished her explanation.

"So why don't you and the other two try to make her take a break?" Laney questioned.

"She never let us help, but we know her reasons, so we don't dare to try and ruin it for her," Jessica had this disappointed look in her eye like she was a shamed about Minh's life choice.

"But no one should live like that!" Kin cried.

"We should do something!" Kon added.

"I actually believe your statement there, we need to start helping her, even if she doesn't want it!" I needed to do something.

"But Core!" Laney harshed.

"How are we going to that?" Jessica asked.

"I got a plan that just might work!"

* * *

><p><strong>OOC: You anime fans will like the next few chapters! But you Grojbandians are going to be pissed off by my decisions, but it will create drama in the story, and you're going to like it! So don't leave me because of that! Leave me a review and check out my profile for my Tumblr!<strong>


	24. Chapter 24

Jessica's POV

"But no one should live like that!" Kin cried.

"We should do something!" Kon added.

"I actually believe your statement there, we need to start helping her, even if she doesn't want it!" Corey stated.

"But Core!" Laney harshed.

"How are we going to that?" I asked.

"I got a plan that just might work!" Corey said.

"Is that your catchphrase?" I asked.

"Yep," Laney answered.

"First thing we need, is to lock into her feelings! But how do we do that?" Corey puzzled.

"A girls true feelings come from their love life, so if we can tap into that, who knows what we can do!" Laney acknowledged.

"How do you know that?" Corey asked.

"Just a feeling," Laney blushed as she said that.

"Okay, tomorrow after school, we'll meet Minh at the top of the school to unleash our plan," Corey proclaimed.

_**WICKED COOL TRANSITION!**_

Laney's POV

It was 3.08pm and we were waiting for the bell to ring. It was taunting me! But I wonder what Corey and Jessica are planning. We were in our home room then the bell started to ring!

"Let's go!" Corey grabbed me and Kin and we went straight to the roof after some stairs.

"So what are we going to do?" I asked.

"Jessica should meet us here with Kon," Kin reassured.

"We're here!" Jessica almost gave me a heart attack! "Ashlee and Imogen will bring Minh here and all we need to do is have one of us kiss her!"

"I'll be in charge with that!" Kon slicked his hair.

"Uh, no, I want to do it!" Kin complained.

"Both of you won't do it! Kin, you're too nerdy so Minh will just find it weird and Kon, well, you're too dorky that Minh will just slap you in the face," Jessica judged, "Corey, you're going to have to do it!"

"WHA-"Jessica covered my mouth before I could say something.

Jessica took me around the corner since there was a small building for the stairs so we can talk.

"I know this is going to be painful for you, but it will be just one small kiss," Jessica tried to make sure I don't go crazy.

We went back with the group.

"Kin, Kon, you and I go down stairs below the porch for one of the stages," Jessica grabbed them down the stairs.

Ashlee and Imogen brought Minh to the top.

"So tell me why you want me here?" Minh asked.

"Someone needs to meet you here," Ashlee answered.

Those two made her stay at the porch and meet us behind the building.

"Corey, you're on," Ashlee pushed Corey towards Minh.

"So you're here to see me Core?" Minh asked Corey.

"Uh, yeah, hey, what's that in your hands?" Corey was staring at this golden locket in Minh's hand.

"Oh this, it's a locket my mother gave to me before she died, I know it a cliche for someone to have one but, it's my prize possession," Minh explained.

Suddenly, a giant gust of wind blew the locket off the porch and Minh tried to grab it but the locket was beyond gone.

"No!" Minh cried, looking like she was about to cry, "Oh no,"

"What is it?!"

"Isabella's down there, if she get it's," Minh had so much worry in her voice.

Corey then put his leg on the edge on the perch and was about to jump.

"Corey, what are you doing?!" Minh grabbed his arm to stop him.

"It's the shortest route to the locket," Corey reasoned.

"You're right, BUT YOU'LL DIE IF YOU JUMP!" Minh scolded, and frankly, I agree with her!

"But I'm still going to jump because I have a reason," Corey keep insisting that he should jump.

"What are you saying?" Minh asked confused, "Why would you go to such an extent?"

"Why you say?" Corey questioned, "That's because,"

Corey leaned in, then before I knew it.

"I love you, Minh Mai," I heard him say softly.

Corey pressed his lips on Minh's and she was in shock. And so was I! Corey jumped off and Minh was frozen.

"Imogen, what do we do now!" I was shocked to the bone.

"Kin, Kon, you have him?" Ashlee was on the phone to Kin and Kon, "Don't worry Laney, Kin and Kon have Corey,"

"How?" I was extremely confused, like I was in another world.

"He's all right!" Imogen reassured me.

Minh ran down the stairs. I was about to run after her until Ashlee and Imogen grabbed me and we jumped off the building as well.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I cried so loud that I think the queen of England can hear me, "Wait, we're still alive?"

Corey's POV before the kiss

"You're right, BUT YOU'LL DIE IF YOU JUMP!" Minh scolded me like I was about to do something stupid.

"But I'm still going to jump because I have a reason," I keep insisting that he should jump.

"What are you saying?" Minh asked confused, "Why would you go to such an extent?"

"Why you say?" I questioned, "That's because,"

I leaned in and pressed my lips on Minh's. I had a crush on Laney, but when I kissed Minh, it felt magical! Get it? Magical girl?

* * *

><p><strong>OOC: No Core, just no...<strong>

* * *

><p>"I love you, Minh Mai," I told her softly.<p>

I then jumped off the building and landed bumped into a tree and landed on something soft.

Laney's POV

We were sitting on a mattress with the others sitting next to us.

"We just jumped into a mattress, that's why we're safe," Corey briefly explained.

"Minh's coming, so we have to do our work quick," Ashlee reminded, "Jessica, you know what to do, everyone else, behind that bush!"

We did as Ashlee said. Jessica gave Corey some fake scars, placed some leaves in his hair and gave him a torn up shirt that was a bit too revealing.

* * *

><p><strong>OOC: Sorry, but I like anime so, imagine the only things the shirt covered was, his arms and the bottom half of his back...<strong>

* * *

><p>"Laney, why are you drooling?<p>

Imogen asked with this innocent tone in her voice.

I quickly cleaned up my drool before Corey saw. Kin and Kon moved the mattress.

"Corey, sit in this position and just do your best performance!" Jessica ordered.

Jessica came and sat with us. The door was kicked down by Minh and she ran to Corey.

"Are you okay?!" Minh ran to Corey.

"I have your locket," Corey gave her the locket.

"Thank you for that! And I'm really grateful," Minh gave Corey a hug in thank.

"Minh, you're really hot, why's that?" Corey asked.

* * *

><p><strong>Laney: OOC, why you be so evil?<strong>

**OOC: It makes drama!**

**Laney: But drama is not always good**

**OOC: It will pay off when the fanfiction ends**

**Laney: And when is that going to happen?**

**OOC: Probably after chapter 100**

**Laney: CHAPTER 100! *Grabs OOC by the neck***

**OOC: I plan so that my fanfiction goes *Chokes* for 100 chapters and then I'll start part two! *Tries to release herself* MINH!**

**Minh: To the rescue! *Grabs Laney and fall in the screen***

**OOC: *Types***

* * *

><p>Laney didn't care about OOC's choice of story until her crush is token. (Which is really unlikely)<p>

* * *

><p><strong>OOC: Take was a close one, leave a review and check out my profile for my Tumblr. Thanks for coming out everyone!<strong>

***Turns off computer***


	25. Chapter 25

Corey's POV

"Are you okay?!" Minh ran to me.

"I have your locket," I gave me the locket.

"Thank you for that! And I'm really grateful," she gave me a hug in thank.

"Minh, you're really hot, why's that?" I asked.

At that moment, I heard the bushes rustle making me think that the others left me because of what I said.

"WHAT?!" she sounded like I was about to harassed her.

"Oh no, not that way! I mean that you're really flustered," I cleared up.

"Oh, uh, how do I put this? It's just now I realized that you're not really wearing a covering shirt,"

"Yeah, the tree torn my shirt," I briefly explained.

"Just wait,"

She checked me to see if I was okay.

"All these but one are fake," she acknowledged.

"So you know? Wait, what do you mean by 'but one'?" I grabbed her arm in concern.

"One of the branches must have scratched your chest thru your shirt," Minh explained.

"This is going to be awkward but you're just going to have to deal with it," I was scared about what she was going to do next.

She placed her hand gently on my chest where the scar is. On closer look, the scratch length was all the way thru my chest, not dept ways. She always has the satchel with her, so she took out a first aid kit. She took off what was left of my shirt and wrapped my scratch in bandages.

"Thanks for the bandages, but what am I going to use to cover up?" I asked.

"Here," she took off her denim jacket and gave it to me, "Just give it back to me tomorrow,"

_**WICKED COOL TRANSITIONS!**_

I was with the band, Jessica, Ashlee and Imogen while Minh was at work making her speech for Saturday.

"Now we to start stage two for Minh to enjoy Christmas!" I started.

"But I have one thing to say!" Laney announced.

"Okay then, share with the group!" Ashlee asked rashly.

"Corey? Did you grow a crush on Minh today?" Laney asked me.

"Oh uh, of course not, no one can get a crush on a girl that quickly!" I stuttered trying to hide what happened that day.

"So what is stage two?" Imogen asked eagerly.

"Well I'm not so sure, I'll figure something out on tonight's witch hunt," I was doing 'that' thing I do in every episode of our show.

* * *

><p><strong>OOC: HEY! No forth wall breaks!<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>WE SHOULD LISTEN TO OOC<strong>_

I was with Laney getting snacks at the milk bar few block away from my place for tomorrow. I was with Laney because everyone else went home. We were with Kyubey because it turns out that Minh ditched him. We were on our way back but I saw something at the corner of my eye.

"Is that a grief seed?!" I pointed out.

"It is, oh no, and it's about to hatch!" Kyubey just made the situation worse.

"We need to call Minh!" Laney informed.

"But we don't have her number," I corrected Laney, "So what are we going to do Lanes?!"

"I and Kyubey will stay here; you need to go find Minh at her place!" Laney ordered.

"But I'll feel guilty if I left you here,"

"If the labyrinth opens, we'll lose track where the seed is!" Laney yelled.

"Don't worry, I'll be with her, Minh will know where Laney and I am," Kyubey reassured, "Just hurry!"

I ran to Minh's place a fast as I can. Luckily enough, Minh was at home. I pulled Minh back to where I saw the seed but it was gone.

"The witch already made its labyrinth, come on" Minh opened a portal and we jump in.

Laney's POV

Corey was still gone. Suddenly, a flash of light pulled me and Kyubey in. The labyrinth looked like a candy version of a hospital. I walked further in with Kyubey on my shoulder. I heard small footsteps pass.

"Are you scared Laney?" Kyubey asked.

"Well yeah of course," I answered quickly; I didn't want to let my guard down.

"Don't worry, they're two magical girls or, well, one girl and one boy in the town," Kyubey actually sounded kind, but he had an emotionless face.

We stopped at a cage with a sign on top saying "Operating Theatre" raising my suspicions. The grief seed was glowing brighter. Where are Corey and Minh?!

Corey's POV

We stop for some reason at the opening. I heard voices in my head!

_Minh: Corey, don't be alarmed, I'm just talking to you thru telepathy._

_Corey: Is that also a magical girl power?_

_Minh: No and yes. I have my own telepathy power, but when you become a magical girl, if you're near Kyubey, you can talk with telepathy_

_Kyubey: Hurry, I don't know how long we can stay here_

_Corey: Laney, are you alright?_

_Laney: Yeah, I'm so bored, think I might take a nap_

_Corey: *Laughs*_

_Kyubey: I recommend that you don't use too much magic to disturb the egg. You don't have to rush, just come quietly_

_Minh: Don't worry; we're coming your way_

We finally kept walking thru the labyrinth; the place was cover in sweets. I was starting to get hungry, and at the worse time.

"I'm glad that we made it here on time," I beamed.

"I am a little angry tho, what Laney did was a huge risk!" Minh scolded, quite angrily, "But in this case, it was a good call, it means that we don't have to worry about the witch,"

We heard small footsteps come towards us. In the light, we saw Phi!

"You guys were following us! I thought I said I didn't want to see you in this world!" Phi yelled.

"Like it or not I'm here for this witch as well!" Minh yelled back.

"Oh were not going anywhere!" Carrie came behind Phi with Larry with them.

"Our friends are here, so we need to get them out," Minh ordered.

"I don't think so," Phi turn into magical girl mode.

He summoned lightning bolts that wrapped me and Minh to the walls.

"You idiot, we don't have time for this!" Minh cried, struggling against the bolts.

"I don't want to hurt you, but you leave me with no choice," Phi gloated, "Oh and don't struggle, the bolts will just get tighter,"

Minh quickly looked around.

"No way," I just heard Minh whisper under her breath, "This witch is not what it seems! It's different to the others you fight!"

"Just stay there, and maybe we'll get you out," Carrie ignored Minh's warning and pulled Phi and Larry away, "Come on, let's go!"

"NO DON'T!" Minh grunted under the pressure of the bolts.

* * *

><p><strong>OOC: Drama! Give this a review and check out my profile. Oh, and news, I'm nearly ending my school year and about to have summer holidays! Be aware that I live in Australia so everything the north has, we get the opposite. Like, oh America has summer holidays, boo, Australia's in winter and still has school because in Australia nothing happens in winter because we don't even get snow! But now we have summer meaning that our Christmas, New Years and Valentines are technically in summer!<strong>


	26. Chapter 26

Corey's POV

"You idiot, we don't have time for this!" Minh cried, struggling against the bolts.

"I don't want to hurt you, but you leave me with no choice," Phi gloated, "Oh and don't struggle, the bolts will just get tighter,"

Minh quickly looked around.

"No way," I just heard Minh whisper under her breath, "This witch is not what it seems! It's different to the others you fight!"

"Just stay there, and maybe we'll get you out," Carrie ignored Minh's warning and pulled Phi and Larry away, "Come on, let's go!"

"NO DON'T!" Minh grunted under the pressure of the bolts.

"What are we going to do Minh?" I asked.

I knew Carrie, and she won't let us go.

"This is going to hurt!" I was a little worried about Minh's statement.

I closed my eyes which was a mistake I wish I never did. When I opened them, Minh and I were out of the bolts, but was made me surprised was that Minh had wings. Her wings were like angel wings; the different was that they were a light tone of purple. She was in her normal human form, so I was confused if the wings were her 'special' talent or magical girl power.

"Core? Are you in a dase?" Minh was waving her hand in front of my face.

"Whops, sorry, must of blacked out," I laughed, hoping she didn't notice.

"Well come on, we don't know how long until Phi gets to the witch," she pulled my arm hard, but I guess it's because she was pissed or something.

We walked for what seemed like hours thru the maze, opened a door, follow this path, opened a door, follow this path. We opened another door and were on a bridge with a door on the other side.

"You know Minh; with your powers you're actually quite amazing,"

* * *

><p><strong>OOC: And if you know the show, queue 'Ice' the Puella Magi Madoka Magica theme...<strong>

* * *

><p>"I feel small compared to you, I mean, you're strong, smart, gifted, there's barely nothing you can't do," I complimented her, "You are a role model to me, I'm just normal, I can't stand thinking about it,"<p>

Minh was still holding my hand, and it started to boil quickly. I could tell that she was blushing the amount of times Laney did when I given her a hug.

"You showed me what you do for Peaceville, fight witches, protecting people, not to mention your badass personality, with your purple hair, being a front man of your own band and having a YouTube channel," if I keep flattering her, she might want to celebrate Christmas, "It makes me want to be like you in so many ways, if I can do that, it will be a wish worth granting for!"

"You know, this job is quite time consuming, and with my mother gone, I have to take responsibility for my life," Minh did add a knock of reality.

"Yes, but when I see you do your best, I really look up to you Minh!" after I said that, she stopped moving and let go of my hand.

"I don't deserve it, you need a better role model," I was shocked at what Minh said.

"What do you mean?" I was confused, "I thought you would want to hear that,"

"I just pretend to be cool, when I'm scared or hurt, all I can do is cry on my own it's not fun living my life,"

"I hear you Minh, but you're not alone anymore, you have your band, Kin, Kon, Laney and me," I corrected.

"You're right, I'm not alone, I found friends that will stay with me right?" Minh turned back to me and she tears in her eyes.

"Yep, we'll be there, all the way to the end!"

"Thank you so much, all the people I trust either does that because of their job, per-pressure or it benefits them, but you're different," Minh gave me a tight hug, she must of experience a lot of sadness in her life.

I hugged her back. She was warm; I remembered the kiss that day. I felt tears falling from her face. She must have been thru so much. She released herself from me and kept talking.

"Are you sure you would be with me until the end?"

"Of course, whatever it takes!" I was so stupid!

"Oh, look at me, what sort of role model am I, I'm not so good at this aren't I?"

"Minh," I did chuckled under my breath; she knew I did it, but wasn't offended.

"But make sure you know who you're talking to, you can stop being my friend whenever you want, just consider if the person deserves it or not," Minh was like a mother. It made my compliments sound genuine.

_Kyubey: Minh! The grief seed started moving! HURRY!_

"Fine, I'm on my way, I'll make this quick, it's a special day for me!" Minh transform into her magical girl form.

Weirdly enough, every time I see her as a magical girl, I suddenly become attracted to her. But it's what I feel every time I see her. And if you forgot what her form looked liked because it was 9 chapters since her last magical girl transformation, she had her black cloak with a hood and purple velvet, a purple shirt with pagoda sleeves, purple skater skirt, tall black boots, violet gloves without finger coverage and a purple gem in the shape of a phoenix on her upper left arm, with her purple hair flowing behind her. She jumped down the bridge because there were minions there that saw her. With her daggers, she pierced every single creature. She jumped back up and pulled me to the middle of the labyrinth.

Minh's POV

I never felt this happy in battle before, because I know, I'm not alone anymore. I pulled Corey to the centre of the labyrinth where the witch was about to hatch.

"Sorry we're late," I apologised for my timing.

"You're a bit too late," Laney speculated.

I look over our hiding place. It was Phi! He beat me to the witch. He was pretty good with this one so I left him to do his work, but I couldn't wait for the reveal. The witch was a little rag doll, and was just beating it up like no body's business. He got to his final move; he got his hammer and crushed the witch.

"AH YEAH!" Carrie and Larry were cheering from the corner.

But what they didn't realise. The witch's mouth opened up revealing a giant worm like thing above Phi's head. It opened its mouth, about to bite his head off.

* * *

><p><strong>OOC: Cliffhanger!<strong>

**Jessica: Are you really going to cut off Phi?!  
><strong>

**OOC: Well in the anime, Mami Tomoe died when the witch bit her head off**

**Jessica: But,**

**OOC: If you want to see what happens next, then leave a review and check out my profile if you can! Thanks for coming out everyone!**

***Turns off computer***


	27. Chapter 27

Minh's POV

I look over our hiding place. It was Phi! He beat me to the witch. He was pretty good with this one so I left him to do his work, but I couldn't wait for the reveal. The witch was a little rag doll, and was just beating it up like nobody's business. He got to his final move; he got his hammer and crushed the witch.

"AH YEAH!" Carrie and Larry were cheering from the corner.

But what they didn't realise. The witch's mouth opened up revealing a giant worm like thing above Phi's head. It opened its mouth, about to bite his head off.

"Now it's time for my entry," I rammed into Phi pushing him out of the way of the witch.

Phi landed roughly near Corey and Laney. Carrie and Larry ran over.

"You're here too?!" Larry cried out to me.

"Just be quiet and let me do my stuff," I snapped back.

Carrie's POV

Minh saved Phi, but I wished that I was the one who saved him. The witch was about to bite Minh's head off but Minh disappeared on was on one of the tables. The witch kept trying to eat Minh but she would always get out of the way. On the 5th bite, the witch had a bomb on its tongue blasting it. But the witch seemed to 'shed' its skin every time there was a bomb. Minh stood on another rag doll that was next to the witch when we found it. The witch blew up and was dead for the final time. The grief seed landed on the last table Minh was standing on while she jumped down. The labyrinth faded out and we were left.

"You got to be grateful Phi," Minh gloated, "A second later; you could have been dead,"

A grief seed fell from the sky and landed next to Phi lying on the ground next to me. Minh came to us and picked up the grief seed.

"That's my grief seed!" Phi paused; he was in agony, "Give it to me!"

"I came here to kill the witch because my friends were in danger, you tied me up and I got out on my own, I still came for the witch with you fighting it even after I warned you, you were about to die but I saved you and killed that witch for myself, and YOU dare say, that you should be the one to take the reward!?" Minh was making a strong point.

"B-but," that was the only thing Phi could say.

"You make me sick," Minh sounded so cold, "Oh, and get up, I know you're not really hurt,"

"But it really hurts!" Phi whined.

"Let me see," Minh went down to his level.

She grabbed his soul gem, in the shape of a dragon and green, like his outfit. She then checked his wound on the stomach which appeared when he slammed on the wall, but she touch the soul gem on it and it healed instantly!

"You're alright!" Minh joked, "Now get up!"

"Fine," he got up but what he did next quite scared me.

Laney's POV

Minh sounded so cold to Phi. When Phi got up, he grabbed a lightning bolt. Minh got a dagger just in case. Phi slammed the bolt to the ground but Minh's dagger made it bounce off track and it scratched Phi's arm.

"Ahh!" Phi sounded like a little girl.

"Not my fault," Minh accused.

"It's unfair, you always get to the witches first, kill them first and always get the reward, how come you don't give me a chance?" Phi really was unset, hell, he was about to cry.

"I always give you the reward, the reason why you never get a witch to kill for yourself it because you don't ever want to go because you have 'plans' and you only come to fight when it's my shift!" Minh retorted "You're really stupid!"

Minh came to Corey and I and pulled us away. All we heard was Phi sulking.

"That was really mean of you Minh," Corey remarked, "Does he really deserve it?"

"He never listens to me, always threatens me with things he can't do and claims all of the rewards that I kill, I don't see why he doesn't deserve it," Minh was making a strong point.

"But you seemed like the kind of person who will never do that," I had to use some of my knowledge of her to help support Corey's opinion.

"Sorry, but I'm the kind of person who changes her attitude in certain scenarios,"

"But that makes it sound like you have MPD," I was kind of weird out.

"What's MPD?" Corey asked.

"It means Multi-Personality Disorder," Minh answered, "It's been a long day, and I need some rest, so see you two on Saturday!"

_**WICKED COOL TRANSITION!**_

Minh's POV

I was at home in the bathroom staring at myself in the mirror. I was thinking about that night and what Laney said.

"Of course I don't have MPD!" I was trying to convince myself that I didn't have that disorder.

I already have ADHD and OCD; I don't need any more D's!

* * *

><p><strong>OOC: So you won't like boys then..<strong>

**Jessica: You're gross!**

* * *

><p>"Really Minh, you're trying to convince yourself about something that's not true?" it was the girl with red hair tied in a ponytail, "Oh, and some guys here needs to see you,"<p>

Three girls came out behind her, one with yellow short hair tied in curly pigtails, one with pink short hair in short pigtails and one with long black.

"We know what happen today," the yellow one said.

"Fine yellow one," I replied sarcastically.

"Can you use our names?" the pink one asked.

"Uh what are your names again?" it was a long time since I'd talked to them.

**OOC: It's been 20 chapters since I typed a 'Minh is talking to herself' chapter.**

"Fine," the blue one who came out of nowhere sighed, "I'm the blue one, Sayaka, the yellow one with Mami, the red one with Kyoko, the pink one is Madoka and the black one is Homura, you got it?!"

"Yes I did!" I bet if you were there, that you'll think I'm crazy yelling at a mirror.

* * *

><p><strong>OOC: Sorry for that joke. Oh and on 1112/2014, yeah, I had to go to my cousin's graduation; that's why I couldn't post a chapter. Leave a review, I'm still doing the 'HTGSC' and 'Grojband's Trina' fanfiction crossover. Check out my profile for my Tumblr. Thanks for coming out everyone!**

***Turns off computer***


	28. Chapter 28 & ANNOUNCEMENT 13th Dec 2014

Minh's POV

"We know what happen today," the yellow one said.

"Fine yellow one," I relied sarcastically.

"Can you use our names?" the pink one asked.

"Uh what are your names again?" it was a long time since I'd talked to them.

"Fine," the blue one who came out of nowhere sighed, "I'm the blue one, Sayaka, the yellow one with Mami, the red one with Kyoko, the pink one is Madoka and the black one is Homura, you got it?!"

"Yes I did!" I bet if you were there, that you'll think I'm crazy yelling at a mirror.

"But we're just worried about you; you've never been in a relationship before," Mami tried to calm me down.

"I DON'T HAVE A CRUSH ON COREY!" Madoka backed away from me and closer to Homura, "Sorry, just leave me be, my soul is much older than yours,"

"Okay, even though your soul had experience many more reincarnations than ours, but we older than you," Kyoko was right but I always have a good come back.

"Guys, you and I know that I've been a magical girl longer than you guys, either you've been killed in battle, turned into a witch or turned into a something more powerful, not to mention my special gift," I finally got them.

"But," Homura was about to say something but I just wiped the mirror with a towel.

"Stupid, I don't have MPD," I then just went on with my day.

_**THAT WAS KINDA CREEPY!**_

Corey's POV

It was Saturday, I was here because the first 10 people to enter the building would get a free mobile phone; and need one!

_**WICKED COOL FLASHBACK!**_

Grojband were testing to see how loud they can play.

"Okay, all set up!" Kin announced.

He had his giant cone up against the speakers. Kon's drums were hooked up to an enormous speaker.

"Count us in Kon," Corey ordered.

They only did five notes then their speakers exploded like in episode 'Rockersize' and they heard a loud crack.

"What was that?!" Laney asked worried.

They all reached their hands into their pockets and Corey pulled out small pieces of metal, a computer chip and other bits and bobs.

"Corey, did you remember that we had to leave our phones out of the room?" Laney asked while giving the 'look'.

You know the look that your friends give you in disappointment and worry about your life.

"Ops, knew I forgot something,"

_**WE'RE USING A LOT OF THESE!**_

Minh was up on the front of the store. She did a small speech and I met up with my band and Minh's band. We were about to talk about Minh's company until.

"Well hello 'Spit Fire'" it was Phi with his band and the Newman's.

"Why are you?" Ashlee pushed me out of the way and went to Phi.

"Everyone wants a free phone," Carrie walked to Ashlee, "So get out of the way!"

I jumped in because of Laney, I know when there's a cat fight about to happen.

"Listen, there's only 10 phones and there's about 15 of us, so 5 of us have to leave!" I was busting out some mathematics, "So who can afford not to get a phone?"

"Well my band broke our phones while we were making an experiment so we need a new phone!" Carrie answered quite rudely.

"Okay, me, Imogen and Ashlee can get a new phone from Minh because we're her friend," Jessica replied.

* * *

><p><strong>OOC: Okay, before I get all the hate reviews because this chapter was too short, I'll explain, I'm having a giant writer's block, my reasons.<strong>

a) I'm at my final days of school and my friends are forcing me to hang with them after school so I have too much anger I can't write positive things and what happened that day is what I can only write and nobody wants to hear my girly friends' problems.

b) I'm stressing because of homework since my friends, refer to a) and take my notes, computer and stationery so I can't do my work.

c) And my two friends made me watch some other people, well, Isabella and Rachel, play 'Five Nights at Freddy's 2' at school, because I'm the world's biggest sissy, I can't write my story without spazing out because of remembering the horrifying face of that mask guy; so I can't concentrate on the story at hand.

**OOC: So you see my reason and all of them are because of my friends! They'll see what I sacrifice for them. I'll be back to posting chapters on the 18/12/2014 when I'm at the end of my school year and start my summer holiday since I live in Australia! That is all, thanks for coming out everyone!**

***Turns off the computer and starts doing homework***

**OOC: Now what's 796 x 4578 = ?**

***Falls asleep***

**OOC: zzzzzzZZzzzzzzzZZZZZzzzz**


	29. Chapter 29

Corey's POV

"Everyone wants a free phone," Carrie walked to Ashlee, "So get out of the way!"

I jumped in because of Laney, I know when there's a cat fight about to happen.

"Listen, there are only 10 phones and there are about 15 of us, so 5 of us have to leave!" I was busting out some mathematics, "So who can afford not to get a phone?"

"Well my band broke our phones while we were making an experiment so we need a new phone!" Carrie answered quite rudely.

"Okay, me, Imogen and Ashlee can get a new phone from Minh because we're her friend," Jessica replied.

"Well, Dark Star, only two of you can get a free phone," I was starting to sound like Minh.

"Me and David will take the free phone," Phi boasted.

"It's always you two isn't it?" Michael groaned.

"I'm with him on this one, why do you two always get everything?!" Jacob was yelling so loud that everyone was looking at them.

Minh was looking really disappointed at the four. She then looked at me mouthing words saying, "Hurry into the back," so I did what she mouthed. I grabbed my band and Minh's and we were at the back of the store.

"Come inside, we all know that the public are going to watch Fart Star argue for a while," Minh opened a door and we were in the back of the store.

Where we were was the store room, all white walls, grey pavement floor, a giant light hanging from the ceiling and was full of boxes and spare parts. We got out to the actually store, you know, checkout with the logo, giant shelves and large tables with the products and what you'll expect from an apple store without the epic glass walls; there was a glass elevator in the middle of the store instead which I got to admit, is pretty cool.

"Wow Minh, this is an epic store, but outside there was about a million levels, so what's up with that?" Kin asked while listening to a song on some headphones.

"There are actually 5 floors, three are the levels for the store itself, the fourth floor is the work shop for experiments with new products and the fifth floor are the offices for the workers," Minh had a pretty good set up.

"Yeah but," I still had one question, "The elevator must have 'elevator' music that makes everyone want to eat their ears,"

"Yeah, the music they use in elevators is, 'so original' that I could die!" Minh had a really sarcastic tone, hell, she reminded me of Laney, "So I just use old style techno music,"

"And what does that sound like?" Laney asked.

"MINH, COME OUT HERE RIGHT NOW!" someone was yelling from the outside the store.

"Who's that?" I asked.

"Oh, that's my advisor, don't worry about him," Minh just stayed here not paying attention.

"COME ON!" her advisor came in yelling his top off.

A tall man walked in. As far as I can tell, his cultural was Chinese. He wore a black suit and glasses like a cliché business man. He then pulled Minh out of the door.

"Ahhh!" Minh was screaming as she was pulled away.

"Everyone outside wants to see you!" I guess he wanted her to look professional.

Laney's POV

Minh went back outside. I knew that if the people outside saw us, they think that Minh was playing favourites.

"Come on guys, we better get outside," I grabbed Grojband and signalled to Minh's band that we needed to go out the back.

_**WICKED COOL TRANSITION!**_

Me and the band were hanging out in the Groj. Minh's band was here as well since Minh was at the opening ceremony.

"Hey Jess, look what I brought home!" Minh was holding a picture frame behind her back.

"Oh, let me guess," Jessica shouted sarcastically, "Is it the certificate you get when you have a new world record,"

"Correct!" Minh took out the picture frame.

"Congratulations! Where are we going to hang it up?" Ashlee asked, "I mean, you had quite a lot of awards for your age,"

"Oh it can't be that bad!" Minh insisted.

_**I WOULDN'T COUNT ON IT!**_

Grojband were sitting on the couch playing one of her video games.

"You need some help with that?" Imogen asked Minh, "Because you're seem like you're struggling with finding a place for your certificate,"

Minh was just standing there in front of a display shelf.

"There should be some room for one more picture!" Minh was shifting trophies and picture frames to find some room; she looked as if she was about to pass out from frustration.

Minh's POV

I tried taking down some old awards from when I was kid, but it was like a never ending worm hole; every time I pull something out, I see another award at the corner of my eye. Corey came behind me. He took out some trophies and placed the smaller ones in one pile and the larger trophies in a different pile. He was actually helping me!

"There, now there some room for that," Corey pulled out the picture frame out of me hand and place it in the display shelf.

"T-thank you," I thanked him but they would tell that I was nervous since I'd looked down away from his face.

I'd never trusted anyone in my life. I then remembered my talk with Corey back at that witch hunt.

_"Are you sure you would be with me until the end?"_

Uh, I was so stupid. I looked back to Corey and gave him a smile. Then he gave the look! You know that adorable look when you see a new born child; he looked so innocent.

_Jessica: You're falling in love!_

Oh no, Jessica's starting a telepathic chat! Ugh, Minh, don't fall in love with him! You know that Laney has a crush on him so if you fall in love is will get complicated.

_Sayaka: But he's so cute~_

Man, not Sayaka.

"Minh, you're okay? You look a little pale," Corey patted my head playfully.

"Do you know something called personal space?" I pulled his hand away from my hair.

"Hey, your hair's softer than I thought; I thought it'll be spikier!" Corey did a small snigger at his comment.

"Yeah that's true!" Kin said as he came over with Kon and when they both started touching my hair.

"Oh, and as personal space goes, it's not really in Core's vocabulary," Laney cleared up for me.

"Well you got that right, and stop touching my hair you two!" I hated it when people touch my hair just because it's 'purple.

* * *

><p><strong>OOC: *Insert ending to Grojband song 'I'm Back'* I'M BACK! And going to continue my fanfiction. I'm still alive writing the story and I'm on summer holidays! Leave a review and check out my profile for myTumblr. Now if you mind, I'm going to surf the net to see what I'd missed during my 10 weeks of school. Thanks for coming out everyone!<strong>

***Turns off computer***


	30. Chapter 30

Minh's POV

"Minh, you're okay? You look a little pale," Corey patted my head playfully.

"Do you know something called personal space?" I pulled his hand away from my hair.

"Hey, your hair's softer than I thought; I thought it'll be spikier!" Corey did a small snigger at his comment.

"Yeah that's true!" Kin said as he came over with Kon and when they both started touching my hair.

"Oh, and as personal space goes, it's not really in Core's vocabulary," Laney cleared up for me.

"Well you got that right, and stop touching my hair you two!" I hated it when people touch my hair just because it's 'purple.

"Okay guys, I think Minh's starting to get annoyed, plus we need to go practice for our Christmas gig," Laney pulled them away but Corey escaped.

"Minh, are you going to celebrate Christmas this year?" Corey asked.

"Unfortunately I'm going to be busy on Christmas Eve all day so I not going to bother," I didn't want to be a bore, "Oh and here," I passed Corey a red book, "Here are some lyrics I thought up for your Christmas gig since I know there's no songs for Christmas in the book a gave you Core,"

_**WICKED COOL TRANSITION!**_

Kin's POV

We were all practising for our gig except for Corey. He was sitting on the couch reading the lyrics from the book Minh gave him.

"Are the song lyric good for our gig?" Laney asked him.

"Pardon?" man Corey's off the pill.

"And I thought you were joking when you said you had A.D.D.," Kon stated.

"Oh, the Christmas gig!" Corey finally catches up with what we were talking about, "I wasn't thinking about the gig, I was thinking about why Minh is not celebrating Christmas,"

"Even if we had to waste our time and have you kiss Minh," Laney did grumble when she said the last part, "We'd tried our best,"

"Now that we got that out of the way, let's keep practising," I requested.

"Fine," Corey got up and grabbed his guitar.

Trina's POV

* * *

><p><strong>OOC: Sorry, but should I put 'Katrina's POV' because if Trina was here right now she'll be pissed cause she hates that name? Tell me in the reviews.<strong>

* * *

><p>I was sitting in my room ordering Mina to get me some still water.<p>

"Here's your water," Mina finally came back.

"Finally," I was about to grab the glass and then Corey's stupid band started playing; scaring Mina making her spill water all over my hair, "MINA! MY MAKE-UP IS DRIBBLING!"

"Sorry!" Mina grabbed a towel and started drying my hair.

"Careful, it is hard work for me to make you straighten hair!" Mina was really messing up today!

Corey and his band played louder then Mina wiped my makeup all over my gorgeous face!

"MINA, YOU'RE SMUGGING MY EYELINER! That's it," I storm out the door and glared at Corey.

"Oh, hey Trina, great look!" Corey clicked me, oh he dares!

"Listen," I started walking down the stairs, "You guys stop playing so I can go on with my mega-awesome schedule because I'm be best, and if you start playing again, YOU'LL ULTRA WISH THAT YOU WERE NEVER MADE!" I yelled making his beanie thing fall off.

"Well then, listen to this; we need to play the Christmas gig at Peaceville mall, now that we have a gig, we need to practise, and since we need to practise, we'll make a lot of noise so we'll still annoy you anyway," Corey did his long explanations.

"Well you've made a girlfriend so why don't you go to her place?" I needed him to leave no matter what.

"WHAT?!" Laney yelled out, she must have a giant man-crush.

"I didn't get a girlfriend Trina!" Corey argued.

"You know, that Minh girl you kissed a few days ago," Corey must have horrible A.D.D. to forget a girlfriend he met a few days ago, "I saw the kiss, looks like our wittle Corey's growing up!"

"She's not my girlfriend!" ohhh, Corey's in denial.

"I don't care about your love life; all I want is for you to leave the house!" I grabbed his guitar and threw it out the garage door.

"Nooo!" Corey ran out and his band followed.

I gave a happy smirk and slammed the doors shut and gleamed, "Well they be gone for a while,"

Corey's POV

The band and I were sitting outside and I was frozen thinking, 'Does everyone think me and Minh are dating?!'

"Core, what are we going to do?! The gig's next Wednesday and we need to practis!" Laney was shaking my chest and stared at my eyes worried.

"Don't worry, we'll do what Trina said," I announced.

"But you don't have a girlfriend," Kon pointed out.

"Thanks for reminding me about me being single," I'll say that everyone gets upset when they're reminded about their relationship status, "I'm mean we'll practise at Minh's place,"

"You're sure that Minh won't mind?" Kin asked.

"Don't worry, I got a way with girls," I reassured.

_**WICKED COOL TRANSITIONS!**_

Jessica's POV

All of us except for Ashlee were practising for our gig tonight. Why is Ashlee not practising? Well, she won't tell us unless.

* * *

><p><strong>OOC: Unless someone like you cares a whole awful lot, nothing's going to get better, it's not<strong>

**Jessica: Dude, this is a story for Grojband, not the Once-ler/Lorax/Dr. Suess**

**OOC: Sorry, I couldn't help...**

* * *

><p>Well, she won't tell us unless Grojband come back, and there is no way that Grojband will come back after 10 minutes-<p>

"Hey guys, can we crash here for a while?" Corey opened the garage door.

"Seriously?!" I didn't even go back and forward to the bathroom at a water park that many times!

"Yeah, funny story, my sister Trina threw us out," Corey was scratching the back of his neck nervously.

"Sure, I don't mind, mainly because of a 'tragic' story like that," Minh was really trusting.

"Hey, why is Ashlee not practising?" Kin asked.

"I'm getting ready for when the snow hits,"

"Ash, that has got to be the worse excuse in the history of excuses," Minh clicking her mouth in disappointment, or she was cleaning her teeth, it's hard to tell with her.

"Can I explain?" I was about to say something but she'd cut me off, "I don't care, Minh, you Jess, Imogen and I were born in Australia, Australia is not known for snow in winter, so now that we're here, I'm practising getting used to the cold!"

Everyone just gave her a black look saying, "What the F you talking bout'?"

* * *

><p><strong>OOC: And ending it with some humour! If this chapter is late, that's because I'm on holiday and I end up sleeping in! So I'll try posting chapters at 7.30pm so you guys in the southern hemisphere are going to have a wait but the northern hemisphere might have it better? I don't know, I have very little relatives in the northern hemisphere. Man I like typing 'hemisphere'... <strong>**Leave a review and I'll see if I should write, "Trina's POV" or 'Katrina's POV' I don't have any idea what to say for her. And check out my profile for my Tumblr. Thanks for coming out everyone!**

***Turns off computer***


	31. Chapter 31

**OOC: I'm, *Takes a deep breath* sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry ****sorry ****sorry ****sorry ****sorry ****sorry ****sorry. On Saturday I was surprise and I was going to my family friend's house for a visit. Not that it was bad, I loved it but I couldn't post any chapters because they were all on my USB that I left at home. So for Christmas, I posting 3 chapters, so enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Jessica's POV<p>

"Hey, why is Ashlee not practising?" Kin asked.

"I'm getting ready for when the snow hits,"

"Ash, that has got to be the worse excuse in the history of excuses," Minh clicking her mouth in disappointment, or she was cleaning her teeth, it's hard to tell with her.

"Can I explain?" I was about to say something but she'd cut me off, "I don't care, Minh, you Jess, Imogen and I were born in Australia, Australia is not known for snow in winter, so now that we're here, I'm practising getting used to the cold!"

Everyone just gave her a blank look saying, "What the F you talking bout'?"

"Yeah, I think you should let the explanations for Minh," Imogen replied.

"But isn't it going to be hard for us four? We're from Australia so our body isn't used to the winters here!" Ashlee started making this a drama.

"Yeah, and Peaceville's winter are strange at the least," Laney was supporting Ashlee's point, "Our winters just come out of nowhere, one day could be like today where the leaves had just blown away, then the next day will feel like an avalanche,"

"See!" Ashlee needed to chill! (Pun not intended)

"Well listen to this, I DON'T CARE!" Minh didn't like it when any of us started making a drama, "Just rock out by playing anything and you'll be alright!"

"That's easy for you to say, you have a built in heater," Ashlee mumble under her breath.

"What do you mean by 'built in heater'?" Kon was confused and it made me remember something.

"Uh, Ashlee, Imogen, I need to talk to you in the other room," I grabbed those two and we were in Minh's multi-thing room, (You know, the game/living/study room) "Guys, I thought I'd told you not to talk about Minh's secret in public! If they find out, Minh will be devastated,"

"Why would she be devastated?" Imogen didn't get what I was putting down.

"Don't you remember? When someone in Australia found out about her secret, which was one of the reason why she and her mum moved to America, and when someone found out here, her mother was killed because of that secret, that's the reason why Minh's advisor suggested that she had to live here! I don't want to know what would happen if someone found out here,"

"Oh yeah," Ashlee sounded so ashamed.

"Don't worry, as long as you don't do it again, everything will be okay," I didn't want to make them sad.

Minh's POV

Jessica was with Imogen and Ashlee again, but I know why. Grojband were practising while I was just sitting on my car playing something on my phone.

"So what's your gig tonight?" Kon asked.

"Every Saturday we play a Salad Barney's Salad Bar, but Barney it trying to promote his Movie in your Car business so I'm force to play-" before I could finish Kin interrupted me.

"To play soul music, one of the hardest things to play,"

"Hey Kin, we could do soul music so Minh would be able to play 50s music too," Corey was about to started an argument.

"No, we're playing music genres from the 60s to the early 80s," they all gave me this weird look, "You know, folk rock, alternative rock?"

"Oh," Kin and Kon finally got it.

"But isn't it cheating because you doing more than one genre of music?" Corey was still confused.

"He promotes different nights with different music so if I play different music, people will think that he does different nights so more people will come," I hate it when I have to talk business.

"Okay, so what are the songs you're going to play?" Laney asked.

"I'll be a surprise so you guys have to come if you want to hear the songs Minh planed," Jessica finally came back.

"Okay then, we'll see you then," Corey announced.

_**WICKED COOL TRANSITIONS!**_

Corey's POV

We were at the Salad Bar again. Jessica was setting up and I was waiting for my band, so I was talking with Minh again.

"I am not looking forward to this gig,"

"How come Minh?" I looked her in the eye and as I did that she hid her face, "Hey, what's wrong?" I pulled her chin to my face; she was blushing.

"I just have been thinking about something," I hate it when people say the word think, "Remember the time you kissed me on the roof?" I started to heat up too.

"Oh, yeah um, you see," Jessica started running towards Minh.

"Give be some help, oh and when is the rest of your band going to come?" Jessica asked me.

Minh went to the front door and saw my band, Imogen and Ashlee.

"Where were you guys?" Minh asked as she pulled them.

"OW!" Ashlee yelled out in pain.

"What's wrong?" Minh stopped and checked on her.

"Um," Ashlee looked down in shame, "I'll explain,"

"Okay, but first you need to sit down," even though she only told Ashlee, the rest of her band also sat down where Minh and I were sitting.

_**WICKED COOL FLASHBACK!**_

Ashlee's POV

I was at the baseball cage practising with Imogen. Imogen tried to hit the baseball but she keep missing – no figure, the entire time she had her eyes close.

"Yeah, Imogen," I got her attention, "I think you'll hit a ball if you, OPEN YOU EYES!" I'd focused the last part.

"Okay," Imogen took a long breath.

She swung her bat and hit one!

"Yes! Finally!" Imogen was having a little celebration, "Oh, Minh needs us there in about ten minutes,"

"You go, I need five more minutes,"

"Fine, but if Minh gives you a scolding, don't blame me," Imogen left.

"Well then," I started talking too myself, "Oh Jacob, you're annoying, NOW GO AWAY!" I hit the ball quite far.

"Oh man, that hurts," I look to my left to see Jacob standing there, "Let's see who can survive the longest,"

"You're on!"

_**WICKED END OF FLASHBACK!**_

Corey's POV

"So you versed Jacob to see how long you can stay there, but you got wore out and now you can barely move?" I was pretty much summed up what she was talking about.

"Yep," Ashlee affirmed.

* * *

><p><strong>OOC: Did you enjoy that? Leave a review, check out my profile for my Tumblr. Thanks for coming out everyone!<strong>

***Starts posting second chapter***


	32. Chapter 32

Corey's POV

"So you versed Jacob to see how long you can stay there, but you got wore out and now you can barely move?" I was pretty much summed up what she was talking about.

"Yep," Ashlee affirmed.

"Fine, oh and I did some more research and I need some males to stand up there," Minh gave me a glance, "So you guys don't mind?"

"Yeah sure, we don't mind, Laney, Kin and Kon," I stated.

"Okay, we'll help Jessica and Imogen set up," Laney seemed to say yes to everything I say.

_Let's skip five minutes before the show started._

"Okay, now do we have all the instruments?" Minh asked.

"Yep," Jessica answered.

"Then let's go!"

Me and my band got the instruments and Minh's band grabbed some microphones.

"Let's go to the past for the music!" Minh just makes everything she wants to say sound better.

The three songs that made the audience cheer were...

Hey Ho – Gin Wigmore

Black Sheep – Gin Wigmore

Man Like That – Gin Wigmore

And frankly, I was about to cheer too.

* * *

><p><strong>OOC: I know they're all by the same singer, but I just love these songs. But with the song Hey Ho, I'm only going to put the chorus and Black Sheep and Man Like That are just going until the end of the first chorus which is a shame<strong>

* * *

><p>Hey Ho – Gin Wigmore<p>

_Your lies have broke my life,  
>Say goodbye my angel,<br>I gave you all my love,  
>To sleep alone my angel.<em>

_Hey Ho,  
>Nobody knows you're not coming home,<br>Hey Ho,  
>Nobody knows you're not coming home,<em>

Black Sheep – Gin Wigmore

All (But Minh):

_Oh, oh, oh  
>Oh, oh, oh, oh,<br>Oh, oh, oh, oh,  
>Oh, oh, oh, oh,<br>Oh, oh, oh, oh,_

Minh:

_I got lots of jealous lovers that all wish they had me back,  
>Got a pistol for a mouth, my old mama gave me that,<br>Making my own road out of gravel and some wine,  
>And if I have to fall then it won't be in your line,<em>

All:

_Everybody's doin' it so why the hell should I?_

All (But Minh):

_Everybody's doin' it,_

Minh:

_So why the hell should I?  
>I'm a bad woman to keep,<br>Make me mad, I'm not here to please,  
>Paint be in the corner but my colour comes back,<br>Once you go black, you never go back,  
>I'm a Black Sheep, <em>  
><em>I'm a Black Sheep,<em>

Man Like That – Gin Wigmore

*Music plays for a while*

Minh:

_I don't really wanna wake you,  
>I just came to get my things,<br>But the pretty lil' thing lying there beside you,  
>Better take off my wedding ring,<br>Hey, girl, do you really wanna do this,  
>You don't know what you're stepping in,<br>He's got more where that came from,  
>You're not so special in the end,<em>

All (But Minh):

_Messing up the place,  
>Kicking down the door,<br>Never wanna see your face no more,_

Minh:

_(Ooh, ooh) Girl, you better wake up,  
>(Ooh, ooh) Girl, you better run,<br>(He's gone) First thing in the morning,  
>Faster than a bullet coming out of that gun,<br>(Ooh, ooh) Tells you that he loves you,  
>(Ooh, ooh) Then he take it all back,<em>

All:

_Girl, you gotta wonder,  
>Girl, you gotta wonder,<br>Girl, you gotta wonder 'bout a man like that_

All (But Minh):

_Girl, you gotta wonder,  
>Girl, you gotta wonder,<em>

All:

_Girl, you gotta wonder 'bout a man like that_

_**WICKED COOL TRANSITIONS!**_

Minh's POV

I was at home looking at myself in the mirror again. Homura came out of my reflection. There was a long silence before anyone said something.

"You want to be with Corey don't you?" Homura said calmly.

"Yeah," I can trust Homura with things like this since she experienced something similar, "But Laney has a crush on him and she knew him longer than I did so she should be the one to be with Corey,"

"But do you remember?" Sayaka came out behind Homura, "I had a crush on a boy as well and I didn't make a move making me miserable in the end,"

"But you knew him longer meaning you had a crush on him long," I answered, "I only met him a few weeks ago,"

"But," Sayaka was about to say something.

"I just want all my friends to be happy, even if that means I'm sacrificing my happiness for them,"

"Minh, I did the same thing for Madoka, but in the end, I was depressed for a long time until I reunited with her,"

"Just leave me be," I wiped the mirror but only Sayaka left, "Why are you still here?"

"I have one more thing to say," I listened to Homura, "On the 23rd, Trina is going to ruin Corey's gig, just be prepared,"


	33. Chapter 33 & Christmas Special

Every Peacevillian Down in Peaceville Liked Grojband a lot...

But Trina, Who lived just above their Groj, Did NOT!

Trina hated Grojband! Every gig they played!

Now, please don't ask why. You should know the reason displayed.

Maybe Trina's head wasn't screwed on just right.

It could be, perhaps, that Pinkredible was too tight.

But I think that the most likely reason of all,

May have been that her heart was two sizes too small.

Whatever the reason, Her heart or her sweater,

He stood there on Christmas Eve, not caring for Grojband a fetter,

Staring down from her room, with Mina behind,

At the band playing music, not so divine.

For she knew every Peacevillian down in Peaceville outside,

Was busy now, selling Grojband Christmas gig tickets wide.

"And they're going to listen to Corey's music on Christmas!" she snarled with a sneer,

"Tomorrow is Christmas Eve and is for their gig! It's practically here!"

Then she growled, with her pink painted fingers nervously drumming,

"I MUST find some way to stop Christmas from coming, so they can't play their gig forthcoming!"

For Tomorrow, she knew, all the Grojfan girls and boys,

Would wake bright and early. They'd rush for their noise!

Oh, the noise! Oh, the Noise!

Noise! Noise! Noise!

That's one thing she hated! The NOISE!

NOISE! NOISE! NOISE!

Then the people, young and old, would sit down to congratulate.

And they'd scream! And they'd scream! And they'd SCREAM!

SCREAM! SCREAM! SCREAM!

They would scream for the Groj merchandise.

Which was something Trina couldn't stand in the rise!

And THEN They'd do something He liked least of all!

Every Peacevillian down in Peaceville, the tall and the small,

Would stand close together, with Christmas bells ringing.

They'd stand hand-in-hand. And the band would start singing!

They'd sing! And they'd sing! And they'd SING!

SING! SING! SING!

And the more Trina thought of this Grojband Christmas Sing,

The more she thought, "I must stop this whole thing!"

"Why, for six-teen years I've put up with it now!"

"I MUST stop this Christmas from coming! But HOW?"

Then she got an idea! An awful idea!

TRINA GOT A WONDERFUL, AWFUL IDEA!

"Yep," Ashlee affirmed.

"Uh Trina, you've been talking in rhyme a lot today," Mina was confused, "Is everything okay?"

"I got a wonderful awful idea," Trina slide back into her room while Mina followed, "Mina, what time is my brother's mega lame gig happening?"

"Christmas Eve tomorrow at 7-8pm,"

"You mean to tell me I'm ruining a gig that goes for an entire hour?!" Trina sounded mad, "BRILLIANT! This is the gig that Corey will never forget about to soon," Trina sounded mad, as in, crazy psycho mad.

_**WICKED FESTIVE TRANSITION!**_

It was 9.00pm at the 23rd of December;

Trina was ready to be a cheater,

She sneaks down the stairs,

Grabs the instruments with Corey unaware,

Where the kid's instruments all hang in a row.

"They all will have to go,"

Then she slithered and slunk, with a smile most unpleasant,

Around the whole room, and she took the musical present!

Guitar! Keyboard! Drums!

Speakers! Bass! And anything that overcomes!

Then she slunk to the icebox. She took Corey's lyric book!

I still can't believe that Mina will take this gobbledygook.  
>Trina then chucked all the music makers,<br>Into the garbage that breakers,  
>"Now they have nothing to play on!"<br>"I'm so happy, I can run a marathon,"  
>Mina was sad up in the back.<p>

_**TRINA DESERVES A SMACK!**_

**OOC: Yes, I can make a 'Wicked Cool Transition,' rhyme!**

It was Christmas Eve and Corey woke up to a surprise.

Laney yelled in worry "Guys! Where's our supplies!"

"Don't worry, we just have to improvise,"

Corey reassured Laney calmly,

"But with what?! Oh golly,"

Kin was talking in rhyme as well,

"Oh great, we can only talk in rhyme, that's swell!"

Laney was getting pissed;

But Trina was pumping her fist.

Grojband went to Peaceville mall anyway; they knew they can use the instruments at the stores.

"What do you mean that we can't use rock!?" Corey was yelling at Mayor Mellow.

"I'm sorry, but the fliers say that it will be classical music played," Mayor Mellow gave Corey a flier.

"Now what are we going to do Core?" Laney asked.

"We'll just sing with musical accompaniment," Corey reached into his pocket but didn't pull out anything, "Where is gone?!"

"What gone?" Kin and Kon said in symphony.

"I don't have the lyrics with me!" Corey was panicking!

"Hey look," Kon pointed at Minh; it seems like Minh was there as well.

"Minh, we need your help!" Laney yelled out.

Minh came to Grojband and asked what was wrong.

"Our instruments and your lyric book are gone!" Corey shakes Minh crazily.

"Yeah, so what?" Minh's response surprise Grojband.

"What do you mean so what?!" Laney grabbed Minh by the collar.

"Christmas time is a time where you celebrate with the people you love, not to celebrate the gifts," Laney started releasing Minh as she spoke, "You don't need a snazzy tune or pop cultural song to enjoy Christmas, they'll love to hear old but classic joyful tunes,"

"Are you sure?" Corey asked.

"I'm sure,"

Trina was with Mina above a balcony to watch Grojband's embarrassment,

Trina knew that she'll love the experiment,

"PoohPooh to Corey gross band!" he was grinchishly humming.

"They're finding out now that no there will be no carols coming!"

"They're just waking up! I know just what they'll do!"

"The town will laugh a minute or two,

Then the Grojband will all cry BooHoo!"

"That's a noise," grinned Trina, "That I simply MUST hear!"

So she paused and placed her hand to her ear.

And she did hear a sound rising over the snow starting to fall in from the sky roof.

It started in low. Then it started to grow as fast as a horse's hoof,

But the sound wasn't sad! Why, this sound sounded merry!

It couldn't be so! But it WAS merry! VERY!

She stared down at Grojband! Trina popped her eyes!

Then she shook! What she saw was a shocking surprise!

Grojband and Grojbandians, the tall and the small,

Was singing! Without a pop tune at all!

She HADN'T stopped the carols from coming! IT CAME!

Somehow or other, it came just the same!

And Trina, with her feet ice-cold in the snow,

Stood puzzling and puzzling; "How could it be so?"

"It came without guitar solos! It came without drums!"

"It came without loudness, it came with hums!"

And she puzzled three hours, till her puzzler was sore.

Then Trina thought of something she hadn't before!

"Maybe Christmas," she thought, "doesn't come from a store."

"Maybe Christmas...perhaps...means a little bit more!"

And what happened then? Well...in Grojband legend they say,

That Trina's small heart grew three sizes that day!

And the minute his heart didn't feel quite so tight,

She whizzed with his load through the bright morning light,

But as that happen, her inner niceness,

Or also known at Katrina had aliveness,

Mina knew who it was and was surprised,

Katrina gave Mina a hug and Mina was paralysed,

"Are you okay Trina?"

"I'm so happy, I can be a ballerina!"

The new Trina ran down to Grojband,

It was lucky that they had finish something grand,

Because Katrina went up to Corey and gave him a bubble hug,

Corey was getting snug.

* * *

><p><strong>OOC: That's the third chapter. Now, I'm starting to have some writer's block, I'm not going to stop and take a break or write some OC development, or even just plain stop the fanfiction. I'm going to post my chapters randomly. Sorry if that's going to put you off. Thanks for coming out everyone!<strong>

***Turns off computer***


	34. Chapter 34

Last where we left off, Trina had her nice side shine in the light!

She was then called Katrina, well that was a fright!

* * *

><p><strong>Jessica: You can stop rhyming now OOC, Christmas is over in Australia<strong>

**OOC: But I like rhyming**

**Jessica: Just stop please?**

**OOC: Fine, only because I'm running out of words to rhyme!**

* * *

><p>Anyway, Katrina came out and gave Corey a surprise. By giving him a hug! Right now we're on Christmas Day and Minh's band was with Grojband and Mina thinking about what they should do with Katrina. Katrina looked the same, only difference was that her hair was in a pony tail and that she tied a pink jacket around her waist.<p>

"Wow Corey, you've grown so much the last time we met," Katrina was comparing his height to her's.

"The last time we met was last year in Trina's head, that's not so long ago," Corey corrected.

"I'm confused," Jessica was scratching her head, "Trina is now nice but is called Katrina and you've met her in Trina's head?"

"I'll explain," Corey then explained everything for Lucky Star. *Insert episode 'Dreamreaver (Part 1 and 2)'* "So Trina was nice in some point in time,"

"So she's just the nice side of Trina?" Jessica confirmed.

"Yep," Katrina answered, "Oh, and Corey, can you tell me who those four girls are?"

"Fine, the blonde one with the braid is Imogen, the brunette is Ashlee, the shortie is Jessica,"

"I'm not short!" Jessica interrupted.

"Chill Jess," Minh patted her head to calm her down.

"And she's Minh!" Corey wrapped his arm around Minh's shoulder.

"OH, you kissed her didn't you?" Katrina asked, "You two will make a good couple,"

"What?" Minh pushed Corey away, "Oh me, him, we're not a couple," Minh started laughing awkwardly, "Oh no,"

"Shame, you two look adorable together," Katrina patted Minh's shoulder.

"Yeah, but in my opinion, Laney and Corey look cuter together," Minh smiled.

Laney and Corey looked at each other then walked away awkwardly.

Ashlee started shivering like crazy. Minh asked her what's wrong.

"Is it me, or is it starting to get chilly?" Ashlee was rubbing her arms trying to warm herself up.

Minh's POV

Ashlee was freezing; and soon, Imogen, Jessica and I were shivering.

"Yet me check the window," Kin swiftly walked out the door and came back in with snow on his shoulders and his glasses cracked, "Yep, the snow finally came,"

"I'll turn on the heater," Corey went up stairs.

After five minutes Corey came back with baby power all over his face and it still felt cold.

"What happen?" I asked as I came up to him brushing off the baby power.

"The heater is broken and it triggered a hair dryer full of baby power and it all blew into my face," Corey had this annoyed look on his face, "Oh, and we're staying at your house today,"

_**WICKED COOL TRANSITION!**_

I brought out some hot chocolate and some blankets. My friends just grabbed three blankets each and snuggled up. I only grabbed one blanket like Grojband. I just had a purple blanket, Jessica had a aqua one, Ashlee had an amber one, Imogen had green, (No surprise, she liked green since Grade 1), Trina obviously took pink, Kon had a purple blanket as well, Kin had green, Laney had yellow and what surprised me was that Corey had chosen periwinkle.

"I'm freezing!" Imogen was still shivering.

"Imogen, get over it!" I was getting fed up.

"We're from Australia, there's no snow, how on earth, are you not shivering?" Ashlee was staring at me like I was an alien.

"Just deal with it,"

Suddenly the door bell rang. I went to answer and it was the Newman's and Dark Star.

"Can we stay here until our heater starts working again?" Carrie just asked out of nowhere.

"Okay," I invited them in.

"MINH, WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Corey was yelling at me like I was crazy.

"They're still human you know,"

"But they're our mortal enemies!" Kin complained.

"Listen, right now, I just remembered that I'm supposed to be at Phi's place making a YouTube crossover and I forgot," I felt a bit guilty because of this, "So now he has to drag himself over here as well as his friends so we came make the video here,"

"But can't you just do the video tomorrow?" Laney asked.

"Yeah, but then we both don't want to have the risk of hate comments," Phi answered.

"And all that spam on Tumblr!" Minh continued.

"Fine, you two can make your video," Corey finally gave up.

"Oh, I had this question for a long time," Jessica got our attention, "Minh has purple hair, and since Phi is the male version of Minh, shouldn't he had hair in an unusual colour?"

"That's not how it works, Phi is by opposite, so we might have some similarities but our morals and appearance are different," I explained, "So that's why Phi has normal colour black,"

Corey's POV

Minh, Jessica, Phi and David were making a new video. But they kicked us off the couch.

**OOC: I going to write this like a script since I'm just too lazy. If it's written like **_this _**then it's Corey's POV/speech and if it's written like **this **then it's part of the script.**

Minh: You guys have been requesting this for a long time

Phi: And we're going to do it

Jessica: Inspired by Thatcher Joe,

David: We'll play,

All: YOUTUBER WHISPERS!

_The four had a lot of energy in their speech. Minh explained the rules and they each got headphones hooked up to their phones playing extremely loud music._

Minh: I'll say a statement and they will tell the next person and we'll see the end result. Phi, you're ready?

Phi: WHAT!?

Minh: *In sign language* Phi, are you ready?

Phi: *Nods his head*

Minh: *Copies from the YouTube comments* According to recent studies, Minh changes her hair every 5 minutes.

Phi: I think I got it

_Jessica came for her turn._

Phi: According to studies, I change my hair colour every 5 minutes.

Jessica: *Puts thumbs up*

David: *Comes in and puts a thumb up*

Jessica: According to studies, Phi changes his hair colour every 5 minutes.

_David gave the camera a 'WTF' look._

David: Well that's a bit offensive. *Takes headphones off*

Minh: So what did you hear?

David: According to recent studies, *sniggers*

Jessica: Spit it out already!

David: Phi, *sniggers* s**ts (shits) in his hair every 5 minutes!

Phi: WHAT?!

Jessica: *Starts laughing*

Minh: You're so bad at this! The sentence was 'According to recent studies, Minh changes her hair every 5 minutes.'

Phi: Oh so I was close

Jessica: I said change, how did you turn it into shits!

* * *

><p><strong>OOC: Is it sad when you laugh at your own joke? Oh and if you didn't know, that was reference to a moment in a Youtube Whispers with amazingphil and danisnotonfire. I'M SUCH A FANGIRL THAT I REFERENCE YOUTUBE! Leave a review, check out my profile for my Tumblr for awesome random stuff. Thanks for coming out everyone!<strong>

***Turns off the computer***


	35. Chapter 35 Part 1

Corey's POV

Minh and Phi finish filming. It took a lot of takes because everyone else was laughing at their jokes.

"We're finally finished!" Minh announced, "Even if Carrie and Corey couldn't stop laughing,"

"Sorry, it's just that you guys are just so funny!" Carrie defended.

Mina's POV

I was glad that Trina or Katrina is nice now.

"Hey Mina!" Katrina joyfully called me; I went over and we were in the kitchen, "Get me a drink," her tone voice changed back to the old Trina.

"Why don't you get it yourself?" I asked.

"I said, GIVE ME A DRINK!" Katrina grabbed me by the collar.

"B-but Katrina,"

"Who are you calling Katrina?! You know I hate that name!" Katrina was undoing her pony tail.

"Is that you Trina?" I was picking myself up.

"Well of course, I'm the original, so it was only a matter of time until Katrina had to come back home," I was disappointed, now I had to deal with THIS Trina again, "Listen, I got a plan,"

Minh's POV

I was surprised because well, WE WERE ALL GETTING ALONG! Katrina came back in the room with Mina.

"Hey everyone," we all looked at Katrina, "Let's play a game!"

"Oh goody!" Kon and Konnie cheered.

"A little game of, CATCH!"

I look to the left and Mina had my house keys! She threw them at Katrina and they ran out and locked that door.

"Katrina! What are you doing?!" Corey was banging on the door.

"It's Trina silly," I wanted to go out there and stab that girl in the back, "New Years is coming up and I don't want you guys ruining my New Years kiss with Nick Mallory, so my solution is to lock you guys up in here until New Years!"

Trina was laughing like a maniac of evil.

"Great we're going to starve!" Konnie was crying.

"Why would we starve?"Ashlee asked.

"Minh lives on her own so I guess that she just has take away every day and she can't cook for all of us, there's about." Konnie took a pause and counted, "13 OF US!"

"First, you miss counted, there's 16 of us," I corrected.

"Uh no, there's 12 of us," Laney corrected my correction.

"What?" I asked.

"Corey, Carrie, me, Larry, Kin, Kim, Kon, Konnie, you, Jessica, Phi and David," Laney stated, "Since Ashlee, Imogen, Jacob and Michael are out there," Laney pointed outside the window.

"Why are you guys out there?" David asked.

"Our parents want us home so we left before Trina locked you guys in," Michael answered.

"You guys go home and come back tomorrow and we'll have a plan figured out," I ordered.

They left and I told the people locked in that I can cook, they didn't stress. Unlike every other fanfiction I read,

* * *

><p><strong>OOC: NO FOURTH WALL BREAKS!<strong>

* * *

><p>Uh, to my expectation, the first hour and a half was pretty calm. I say first hour and a half because after that, Carrie and Corey freaked out.<p>

"We're so bored!" Carrie whined.

"What are we going to do?!" Corey cried louder than the girl.

"Core," Laney slapped Corey.

"Carr," Larry slapped Carrie.

They looked like a mirror image; they both calmed down.

"Minh, these two need to do something," Laney stated.

"Fine, maybe you guys can help me with a recording," I didn't want the Newman's breaking anything.

Jessica got the idea and prepared my recording gear.

"You have recording gear?" Kin asked.

"We're too young to be even record anything!" Kim joined that conversation.

"My Youtube fans want me to put my work on iTunes so they can download it," I explained, "And sometimes they request covers so that's what we're going to do right now,"

"Ooo, what are we covering?" Konnie asked.

"Um, guess," I needed to occupy their time somehow.

"A song from the Newman's?" Carrie asked big headedly.

"I'm glad we're not," I denied.

"A Grojband song?" Corey asked.

"It's a song from a movie," I hinted.

"No point Minh," Laney told me.

"Yeah, we'll be here forever since those two can't take a hint no matter what," Larry continued.

"Fine, but you ruined the fun for me," I whined, "We're doing 'He Had it Coming,' from 'Chicago,'" I answered.

"That's a good choice!" Kim emphasized, "But do we have to do the music video?"

"Of course not," I cleared, "This is rated K+" we all looked at the writer.

* * *

><p><strong>OOC: … I said no forth wall breaks …<strong>

* * *

><p>"Okay, so who's singing what?" Laney asked.<p>

"Mmmm," I pondered for a while, "Jessica will be Pop, Kim will be Six, Konnie will be Squish, Carrie will be Uh Uh, I'll be Cicero and Laney will be Lipschitz"

"Hey, why did you only include the girls?!" Kon argued.

"Because there's only one male part and it's Corey," I forgot about the conductor, "So are we going to do this or not!"

"Fine fine,' Carrie put on the headphones.

Everyone grabbed some headphones.

"Oh Carrie, can you speak Hungary?" I asked.

"Don't worry I'm the best at my school,"

* * *

><p><strong>OOC: The next chapter will have the lyrics.<strong>


	36. Chapter 35 Part 2

**OOC: Beware that you need to see the music video on YouTube to understand the true awesomeness that is 'He Had it Coming," since there is so much happening that I can't sum it up here.**

* * *

><p>[LIZJessica]  
>Pop!<p>

[ANNIE/Kim]  
>Six!<p>

[JUNE/Konnie]  
>Squish!<p>

[HUNYAK/Carrie]  
>Uh Uh<p>

[VELMA/Minh]  
>Cicero<p>

[MONA/Laney]  
>Lipschitz!<p>

[Corey/The Conductor]

And now the 6 marry murderesses of the cook county  
>jail in their rendition of the cell block tango<p>

[LIZ/Jessica]  
>Pop!<p>

[ANNIE/Kim]  
>Six!<p>

[JUNE/Konnie]  
>Squish!<p>

[HUNYAK/Carrie]  
>Uh Uh<p>

[VELMA/Minh]  
>Cicero<p>

[MONA/Laney]  
>Lipschitz!<p>

[LIZ/Jessica]

Pop!

[ANNIE/Kim]

Six!

[JUNE/Konnie]

Squish!

[HUNYAK/Carrie]

Uh Uh

[VELMA/Minh]

Cicero

[MONA/Laney]

Lipschitz!

*Music is more intense*

[LIZ/Jessica]  
>Pop!<p>

[ANNIE/Kim]  
>Six!<p>

[JUNE/Konnie]  
>Squish!<p>

[HUNYAK/Carrie]  
>Uh Uh<p>

[VELMA/Minh]  
>Cicero<p>

[MONA/Laney]  
>Lipschitz!<p>

[LIZ/Jessica]

Pop!

[ANNIE/Kim]

Six!

[JUNE/Konnie]

Squish!

[HUNYAK/Carrie]

Uh Uh

[VELMA/Minh]

Cicero

[MONA/Laney]

Lipschitz!  
>[ALL]<br>He had it coming  
>He had it coming<br>He only had himself to blame  
>If you'd have been there<br>If you'd have seen it

[VELMA]  
>I betcha you would have done the same!<p>

[LIZ]  
>Pop!<p>

[ANNIE]  
>Six!<p>

[JUNE]  
>Squish!<p>

[HUNYAK]  
>Uh Uh<p>

[VELMA]  
>Cicero<p>

[MONA]  
>Lipschitz!<p>

[LIZ]  
>Pop!<p>

[ANNIE]  
>Six!<p>

[JUNE]  
>Squish!<p>

[HUNYAK]  
>Uh Uh<p>

[VELMA]  
>Cicero<p>

[MONA]  
>Lipschitz!<p>

[LIZ (Spoken)]  
>You know how people<br>have these little habits  
>That get you down. Like Bernie.<br>Bernie like to chew gum.  
>No, not chew. POP.<br>So I came home this one day  
>And I am really irritated, and I'm<br>looking for a bit of sympathy  
>and there's Bernie layin'<br>on the couch, drinkin' a beer  
>and chewin'. No, not chewin'.<br>Poppin'. So, I said to him,  
>I said, "you pop that<br>gum one more time..."  
>and he did.<br>So I took the shotgun off the wall  
>and I fired two warning shots...<br>...into his head.

[GIRLS]  
>He had it coming<br>He had it coming  
>He only had himself to blame<p>

If you'd have been there  
>If you'd have heard it<br>I betcha you would  
>Have done the same!<p>

[ANNIE (Spoken)]  
>I met Ezekiel Young from<br>Salt Lake city about two years ago  
>and he told me he was single<br>and we hit it off right away.  
>So, we started living together.<br>He'd go to work, he'd come home, I'd  
>fix him a drink, We'd have dinner.<br>And then I found out,  
>"Single" he told me?<br>Single, my ass. Not only  
>was he married<br>...oh, no, he had six wives.  
>One of those Mormons, you know. So that<br>night, when he came home, I fixed him  
>his drink as usual.<br>You know, some guys just can't hold  
>their arsenic.<p>

[LIZ,ANNIE,JUNE,MONA]  
>Hah! He had it coming<br>He had it coming  
>He took a flower<br>In its prime  
>And then he used it<br>And he abused it  
>It was a murder<br>But not a crime!

[VELMA AND HUNYAK]  
>Pop, six, squish, uh-uh<br>Cicero, Lipschitz

[JUNE (Spoken)]  
>Now, I'm standing in the kitchen<br>carvin' up the chicken for dinner,  
>minding my own business,<br>and in storms my husband Wilbur,  
>in a jealous rage.<br>"You been screwin' the milkman,"  
>he says. He was crazy<br>and he kept screamin',  
>"you been screwin the milkman."<br>And then he ran into my knife.  
>He ran into my knife ten times.."<p>

[ALL]  
>If you'd have been there<br>If you'd have seen it  
>I betcha you would have done the same!<p>

[HUNYAK (Spoken)]  
>Mit keresek, йn itt? Azt mondjбk,<br>hogy a hнres lakem lefogta a fйrjemet йn meg  
>lecsaptam a fejйt. De nem igaz, йn бrtatlan<br>vagyok. Nem tudom miйrt mondja  
>Uncle Sam, hogy йn tettem. Probбltam<br>a rendхrsйgen megmagyarбzni de nem йrtettйk meg...

[JUNE (Spoken)]  
>Yeah, but did you do it?<p>

[HUNYAK]  
>UH UH, not guilty!<p>

[VELMA]  
>My sister, Veronica and<br>I had this double act  
>and my husband, Charlie,<br>traveled around with us.  
>Now, for the last number in<br>our act, we did 20 acrobatic tricks in a row  
>one two three four,five...splits, spread eagles,<br>back flips, flip flops,  
>one right after the other.<br>Well, this one night we were in the hotel Cicero,  
>the three of us,<br>boozin' and  
>havin' a few laughs<br>when we run out of ice.  
>So I went out to get some.<br>I come back, open the door  
>and there's Veronica and<br>Charlie doing Number Seventeen-  
>the spread eagle.<p>

Well, I was in such a state of shock,  
>I completely blacked out. I can't remember a thing.<br>It wasn't until later,  
>when I was washing the blood off my hands<br>I even knew they were dead.

They had it coming  
>They had it coming<br>They had it coming all along  
>I didn't do it<br>But if I'd done it  
>How could you tell me that I was wrong?<p>

[VELMA]  
>They had it coming<p>

[GIRLS]  
>They had it coming<p>

[VELMA]  
>They had it coming<p>

[GIRLS]  
>They had it coming<p>

[VELMA]  
>They had it coming<p>

[GIRLS]  
>They took a flower<p>

[VELMA]  
>All along<p>

[GIRLS]  
>In its prime<p>

[VELMA]  
>I didn't do it<p>

[GIRLS]  
>And then they used it<p>

[VELMA]  
>But if I'd done it<br>How could you tell me  
>That I was wrong?<p>

[MONA]  
>I loved Alvin Lipschitz<br>more than I can possibly say.  
>He was a real artistic guy...<br>sensitive... a painter.  
>But<br>He was always trying  
>to find himself.<br>He'd go out every night  
>looking for himself<br>and on the way  
>he found Ruth,<br>Gladys,  
>Rosemary and Irving.<br>I guess you can say we broke  
>up because of artistic differences.<br>He saw himself as alive  
>and I saw him dead.<p>

[ALL]  
>The dirty bum, bum, bum, bum, bum<br>The dirty bum, bum, bum, bum, bum

[LIZ,ANNIE,MONA]  
>They had it comin'<p>

[VELMA,JUNE,HUNYAK]  
>They had it comin'<p>

[LIZ,ANNIE,MONA]  
>They had it comin'<p>

[VELMA,JUNE,HUNYAK]  
>They had it comin'<p>

[LIZ,ANNIE,MONA]  
>They had it comin'<p>

[VELMA,JUNE,HUNYAK]  
>They had it comin'<p>

[LIZ,ANNIE,MONA]  
>All along<p>

[VELMA,JUNE,HUNYAK]  
>All along<br>'Cause if they used us  
>'Cause if they used us And they abused us<br>And they abused us

[LIZ,ANNIE,MONA]  
>How could you tell us<p>

[VELMA,JUNE,HUNYAK]  
>How could you tell us That we were wrong?<br>That we were wrong?

He had it coming  
>He had it coming<br>He only had  
>Himself<br>To blame.  
>If you'd have been there<br>If you'd have seen it  
>I betcha<br>You would  
>Have done<br>The same!

[LIZ (Spoken)]  
>You pop that gum one more time!<p>

[ANNIE (spoken)]  
>Single my ass.<p>

[JUNE (Spoken)]  
>Ten times!<p>

[HUNYAK (Spoken)]  
>Miert csukott Uncle Same bortonbe.<p>

[VELMA (Spoken)]  
>Number seventeen-the spread eagle.<p>

[MONA (Spoken)]  
>Artistic differences.<p>

[LIZ]  
>Pop!<p>

[ANNIE]  
>Six!<p>

[JUNE]  
>Squish!<p>

[HUNYAK]  
>Uh Uh<p>

[VELMA]  
>Cicero<p>

[MONA]  
>Lipschitz!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>OOC: I love this song! I'll try and post some new chapters tomorrow. Leave a review and check out my profile for my Tumblr. Thanks for coming out everyone!<strong>

***Turns off computer***


	37. Chapter 36

Minh's POV

I open my eyes and I was in a white room. There was a silver table and 6 silver chairs in the middle of the room so I took a seat. A white door open and Homura walked in and took the seat across of me. There was a long silence until she said something.

"You didn't take my advice yesterday," Homura pitied.

"I'm not a time lord; I didn't know she'll do this,"

"But you didn't take my advice," Homura replied coldly, "And I've been wondering, do you still have that crush on Corey?"

"Well you know even if I didn't tell you," I did not want to repeat our conversation two days ago, "I still have a crush on him,"

"Why?" Homura gave me this questioning look.

"One, he's adorable, two, he is also a musician,"

"Is he intelligent?"

"Uh," I was stuck.

"He's not the dream guy you dream of when you were younger is he?" Homura had a strong point.

"I have no intention to get in a relationship with the guy, Laney had a crush on him, she knew him longer, I have no right to get in between them,"

As I said that, a bright light flashed in my eyes and I woke up in my multi-thing room with the recording gear on. I guess I fell asleep along with everyone else. I got up and checked the time.

_11.00pm!_

It turned out that we've been recording till we'd dropped. I look around and everyone was asleep. It was unhealthy the way they were sleeping; why did my conscience made me do this? With the girls one by one, I carried, well, I got to admit, 'princess carried' them up stairs and had my band and Laney share my room and have the female players in the Newman's in the guest bedroom. I'd grabbed some spare blackest for the guys and wrapped them up. By the time I finished this it was 5.00am; by my regaler schedule, I posted my YouTube videos for the day and start making break feast.

Corey's POV

I woke up in a periwinkle blanket. Great, it was just a dream; oh wait, the Dark Star and the Newman's are still here. Everyone else woke up and the girls came back from up stairs.

"Hey, where's Minh?" Laney asked.

"I'm not sure," Carrie looked around.

"Um, Jess?" Ashlee was waving her hand in front of Jessica's face, "Jessica's paralyse!"

We all ran over. Minh came out from the kitchen and held a picture of Foxie in front of Jessica's face.

* * *

><p><strong>OOC: I think I spelt Foxie right, I don't want to see if it's the right spelling because Mr. Google will have images of that creepy fox. I HATE FIVE FIGHTS AT FREDDY'S OKAY! Scary s**t...<strong>

* * *

><p>Minh waved the image in Jessica's face a she snapped out of it.<p>

"AHHH!" Jessica was afraid of the photo, "He always kills me in FNAF 2 night 2,"

"Wha?" Konnie didn't get it.

"She means Five Nights at Freddy's 2," Kim explained, "Jessica, why were you traumatised a few moments ago?"

"Because I just remembered something," Jessica gave an unclear answer.

"Well I'm off to my Groj," Minh announced, "Break feast is on the table, Jess, you guide them to it,"

"Jessica, you were saying," Kin wanted her to continue.

"Last night, Minh grabbed some blankets for the boys and carried us girls upstairs to sleep,"

"That's not so weird, did she like, drag us or something?" Carrie snnigered.

"Uh, no," she took a pause and we widened our eyes, "She princess carried us up stairs,"

"Well that's normal," Phi stated.

"HOW IS THAT NORMAL?!" Laney cried, "It feels a little creepy,"

"When we're in witch hunts, we try to save people the best way possible even if it's awkward," Phi answered.

Jessica showed us to the kitchen and she said that we can grab whatever we wanted. The table had piles of what you'll expect for break feast. Kin and Kon took 1/3 of what was there and Kim and Konnie took another 1/3. While we were right in the middle of eating (and watching Kin, Kon, Kim and Konnie stuff their faces) there was a loud banging noise coming from Minh's Groj.

"Oh no," Jessica said worriedly.

We all ran down there thru some stairs since we were still locked in. Minh had ash all over her face, her magical girl outfit (guessing she was using her powers) and the entire Groj. The Groj door had so many dent, black marks and hole in it. There were daggers and pieces of chains all over the place.

"What happen here?!" Larry yelled.

"Just trying to escape and get revenge on that dirt bag Trina," Minh replied surprisingly calm, "But somehow I can't bust thru, Phi, give me a boost,"

Minh jumped up on the car and Phi followed. Phi gave her a knee up and she was on the scaffolding of the Groj. She then jumped and grabbed on the frame of the sky light on the ceiling. She opened the window, jumped out and next thing we know, she was standing on the roof and was walking around.

"Yeah, I'm going to follow her," Phi jumped up and did the same thing Minh did.

Phi's POV

I was up on the roof and Minh was sitting on the front edge.

"What are you looking at?" I asked.

"You see for yourself," she pointed to the garage door.

"Oh man,"

The door was welded shut so nobody can open it.

"Can you believe that Trina had enough time to do this?"

"I bet that she made Mina do this," I betted.

"Naw, no one would do something like that for a person,"

"No seriously, Mina does everything for Trina!"

"Really?" Minh was shocked.

"Yeah, Carrie is Mina's younger sister and Carrie told me about what Trina does to Mina,"

"That's slavery!" Minh replied.

"Well we better get the door open,"

* * *

><p><strong>OOC: Posted two chapters. Again..<strong>


	38. Chapter 37

Phi's POV

The door was welded shut so nobody can open it.

"Can you believe that Trina had enough time to do this?"

"I bet that she made Mina do this," I betted.

"Naw, no one would do something like that for a person,"

"No seriously, Mina does everything for Trina!"

"Really?" Minh was shocked.

"Yeah, Carrie is Mina's younger sister and Carrie told me about what Trina does to Mina,"

"That's slavery!" Minh replied.

"Well we better get the door open,"

We both jump down and un-weld the door open.

"What took you guys so long?" Jessica asked.

"Do you think un-welding a door is that quick and easy?" Minh asked sarcastically.

"Sorry, wasn't thinking," Jessica replied.

"I'm off, if I stay here any longer I'll get sick!" Carrie grabbed her band and I took David.

_**LET'S SEE A FEW DAYS LATER!**_

Jessica's POV

It was New Year's Eve, the last few weeks had gone fast. Imogen, Ashlee and I were hanging with Laney, Kin and Kon at Corey's garage. I had no idea where Corey and Minh were.

"Corey and Minh have been gone for a while now," Ashlee acknowledged.

"Anyone have any idea where they would be?" Imogen asked.

"Don't look at us!" Kon exclaimed.

"Maybe they're booking us a gig," I guessed.

"Guys!" Corey opened the garage door.

"Dude, close the door now!" Ashlee yelled, "I'm getting goose bumps already!"

Corey closed the door with annoyance and continued.

"Guys, guess what, I got us a gig to play the New Years bash again!" Corey's band cheered but Laney seemed the most happy.

"Hey Laney, what's up with the energy?" I asked.

"Oh nothing," she instantly changed her attitude; she must had something special last New Years.

The garage door opens with Minh in rage.

"Whoa Minh, you look tense," Corey judged.

Ashlee ran to the door and closed it; I guess she was the most heat/cold sensitive out of all of us.

"Where were you yesterday? We didn't see you all day," Imogen asked.

"Oh, you wonder where I was yesterday!" Minh walked to the stage and sat down, "I had to deal with work but that's not the bad part, I had to deal with ten pushy costumers but that's not the bad part,"

"Then what's the bad part!?" Imogen asked/yelled(?).

"Two thirds of my shift was wasted on Trina and Isabella's 'broken phones' so they needed a new one,"

"Then why are you whining about it now?" Kin asked.

"This entire morning I had to deal with them both calling me asking, 'How do I use this? How does this work? Why does it keep doing this?" Minh had this annoying whiny voice when she impersonating Trina and Isabella, "So many hours off my life I'll never get back,"

"You know, you guys are always having Isabella be the centre of your problems," Kon realized.

Minh growled and covered her face with her knees.

Laney came over and patted Minh's shoulders, "Minh, aren't you just being a little bit,"

Minh straighten her spine and yelled, "If you say dramatic, I'll go to the top of Mt. Rocklympus and throw myself on the first man, woman, god or goddess I see, if I can't have a comfortable life, why should they?!"

"You're right," I walked over, "You're not being over dramatic at all," I told her sarcastically.

"Sarcasm, at a time like this!" Minh slams her head back into her knees.

"Minh, stop having a cow," Ashlee replied calmly.

"I'm not having a cow!" Minh refused the truth.

**MOOOO! **Kin and Kon were not helping the situation.

"Really?! Do I look like I'm in the mood for a mock moo?" Minh asked angrily.

"NOOOO," Kin and Kon answered copying the same joke with instead an 'N' in univision.

* * *

><p><strong>OOC: I can't spell...<strong>

* * *

><p>"Can you just calm your farm?" Imogen tried to calm her down in the best way possible; *turns on inner sarcasm* by talking in the dumb diva voice that Minh really hates.<p>

"What is up with the animal jokes?!" Minh looked like she was about to slug Imogen.

"Look," Corey came and sat down next to Minh and wrapped his arm around her shoulder, "Getting mad is not the solution, calm down and think about what you're going to do next to Trina and Isabella, since no one should deal with that annoyance that is, Trina Riffin and that Isabella chick you were talking about,"

Minh nodded her head in agreement, "You see this guys, when you see someone upset, angry or fustrateded, don't go there and asked, "Are you okay?" or give smart alek comments, looking at Imogen, just go up to that person, shut the F up and do one of the following, give them a hug, give some advice or what Corey did, do a little bit of both,"

"So you okay now?" Corey asked.

"Yep, and I got a plan for Isabella," Minh stated.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Yeah, when ever your plans involve Isabella or a person we hate, then we're in," Ashlee ran in.

"Okay, but Grojband are a part of it," Minh looked at Corey.

"Fine, we're in, but make sure that Trina can be a victim as well,"

"Don't worry, I'll make sure of it, everyone huddled in," we all gathered and heard Minh's plan.

* * *

><p><strong>OOC: My next chapter will be on New Years day, I still can't believe it's going to be 2015 already.<strong>

**Jessica: And also, you had an announcement?**

**OOC: I'm saving that for 01/01/2015. Leave a review, oh, and tell me what you're looking forward to for 2015 and check out my profile for my Tumblr.**


	39. Chapter 38

Jessica's POV

"So you okay now?" Corey asked.

"Yep, and I got a plan for Isabella," Minh stated.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Yeah, when ever your plans involve Isabella or a person we hate, then we're in," Ashlee ran in.

"Okay, but Grojband are a part of it," Minh looked at Corey.

"Fine, we're in, but make sure that Trina can be a victum as well,"

"Don't worry, I'll make sure of it, everyone huddled in," we all gathered and heard Minh's plan.

_**WICKED COOL TRANSITION!**_

Minh's POV

It was 8.00pm; only a few hours until it's 2015. My plan was, what was unfortunate for Trina, was Isabella also has a crush on Nick Mallory, what made it creepy was that she was younger than me! Right now Nick is 17 and she's 11, and it really makes me pissed because her parents are 'rich posh' people, she can pass the law and have her go to high school a year early. Back to the plan, once that disco cube thing (she means the New Year's Cube Drop from episode, 'Curse of the Metrognome') hits the ground, she'll go up to kiss Nick but enjoy a beautiful embarrassment in front of Peaceville; while Trina goes into Diary Mode and Corey gets his lyrics to rock out since Trina still has the lyric book I gave to Corey. But what can ruin this entire plan is that, one, I didn't plan the 'surprise' for Isabella, Jessica did, and what I'm scared is that she'll make up a stupid embarrassing moment for her that won't be that bad and the point of the plan will be lost in the never ending hole that it, Jessica's stupidity.

Right now, we're all here (Grojband and Lucky Star) and the only others that are here are, the ones setting off the fireworks, Mayor Mellow, Nick, Trina (no surprise) and weirdly enough no Isabella; maybe she's convincing her parents about her bed time. Corey's band were setting up for their gig upcoming, Imogen and Ashlee were going to come in the crowd of people watching the Cube Drop first hand and not the tele and Jessica is setting up Isabella's surprise. How come everything I'm always sitting next to Corey practically alone? So, as my attempt for not engaging in conversation making me more a attracted to him, I simply, just watch Laney like a creeper without anybody knowing.

* * *

><p><strong>OOC: That sounded so bad...<strong>

* * *

><p>"Hey Minh," Corey tapped me on the shoulder; as I responded by giving him a glance and then looking away, "What on earth is Jessica doing?"<p>

Corey then points to Jessica who was pulling a random rope.

"Uh, pulling up a bucket?" I guessed.

"With what do you think?" Corey asked.

"Slime? Glitter? I don't know!"

"What I'm kind of scared that it might be a repeat of last year,"

"Why what happened?" I asked while giving eye contact.

"Well," *Insert the Corney kiss from episode "Curse of the Metrognome"*, "And that's how it went,"

"Ooo, your first kiss was with your bassist hey," Corey blush a bit when I said that; he might have a crush on Laney.

Isabella arrived and noticed Trina.

"Isabella's going to Trina, what do you think is going happen?" Corey sounded really excited. (Or her was trying to distract me)

Isabella had long blonde hair in half down half up pony tail, (you know, those pony tails that only use half your hair leaving your bottom layers of your hair hanging out while the top layers are tied up) wore an orange long sleeve shirt, a hot pink skirt, black leggings, a white fur jacket and a plaid scarf. Isabella went to Trina and they started talking or something; they seemed like they were enjoying their conversation.

Jessica came over with Corey's band since they finished setting up.

"Jessica, I need to asked, why were you pulling up a piece of rope?" Corey asked.

"Oh you'll see," Jessica started tapping her fingers like a James Bond villain.

Isabella and Trina then walked over towards Jessica.

"Oh hey Jess, do you want to come to my party 4th of January?" Isabella dared use her nickname, "Jess not worth it," Isabella said the last part really fast; well I'll show her.

"Oh sorry, but she has plans with us!" I stood up and walked towards them face by face, "Isabella Trina not worth it," I continued quickly.

"Too bad, I can't understand you, I don't speck loser!" Trina burned while making the 'Loser' sign.

"Can you not insult my friends?!" Corey walked up next to me.

"Someone is being over protective for their girlfriend!" Trina yelled.

"She's not my girlfriend!" I yelled.

"Whoa whoa wait," Jessica came up between us, "How about I go to Isabella's party on the 4th, and do what I need to do at Minh's place the next day," I'd stared at her with my arms crossed disappointed, "And that's not going to happen,"

"Ugh, whatever," Isabella said as she and Trina flicked their hair and walked off.

"Man to I hate her," I responded.

"Minh, what's so important about 4th of January!?" Jessica yelled, "You might have ruined my social life!"

"Don't you remember?" I asked, "My birthday is the 4th of January!"

"Ops, sorry, I forgot!" Jessica gave me a brief hug to say sorry.

"Wait, you birthday is this Sunday!" Kin yelled surprised.

"What's weird about that?" Laney asked, "It's just a birthday!"

"Because of these events that were on that date!" Kon reasoned.

* * *

><p><strong>OOC: These were real events that happened on the 4<strong>**th**** of January.**

* * *

><p><strong>2010 -<strong> The Department of Health and Human Services, Centers for Disease Control and Prevention removed HIV infection from its list of communicable diseases of public health significance.

**2013****-** 9 people are killed by a car bomb in Damascus, Syria

**2013 -** 8 people are killed by a gunman in Kawit, the Philippines

**2013 -** 6 people are killed a 2 are seriously injured after a snowmobile veers off a ski slope on Mt Cermis, Italy

**2013 -** 3 people are killed after a Beech craft BE35 crashes into a house in Florida

**2014****-** 14 people are killed after a three-story building construction site collapses in Goa, India

"The 4th of January is always related to death!" Kon said worriedly.

* * *

><p><strong>OOC: What is sad is that my real birthday is on the 4<strong>**th**** of January...**

* * *

><p><em><strong>MINH HAS A CREEPY BIRTHDAY!<strong>_

Corey's POV

It was 11.58pm and it was almost 2015! The fireworks started but the big one is yet to come. Imogen and Ashlee were in the audience and gave us a wave, Minh and Jessica just a small wave. Nick was on stage like last year and Mina, Trina and Isabella were also there. It was almost New Years. The cube was almost to the ground.

The town started the countdown, 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1! The big firework was set off, it was the shape of the Peaceville logo; a dove with laurel leafs.

* * *

><p><strong>OOC: I think that's the Peaceville flag, I'm not sure!<strong>

* * *

><p>Isabella and Trina leaped to Nick but he jumped off the stage and crowd surfed. Jessica tugged a piece of rope and a bucket of chum empty on Isabella and Trina!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>OOC: I'll continue the story the next day. And there will be a special chapter on the 4th or 5th on January depending on what my family are planning. <strong>**Leave a review and check out my profile for my Tumblr.**


	40. Chapter 39

Corey's POV

Isabella and Trina were trenched with gallons on chum. As the audience laughed, Trina was not amused.

"This is all your fault!" Trina blamed Isabella.

"My fault? You got in my way for kissing Nick Mallory," Isabella was standing her ground.

Trina growled while gripping her claws, or finger nails but still her nails are just like claws only with pink nail polish. Trina bursted up into the air and resumed Diary Mode.

* * *

><p><strong>OOC: And insert her gothic Diary Mode here!<strong>

* * *

><p>Trina fell down and I grabbed the diary; but I couldn't think of anything.<p>

"Core, what's wrong?" Laney asked.

"I can't think of any lyrics!"

"So your saying that we have no song to play," Laney widen her eyes in burning rage.

"Just wait," I ran to Mayor Mellow and asked, "Is it okay if we have 2 minutes off stage?"

The nodded his head but gave me a glare as I walked off.

"Corey, what going on?" Minh asked as I walked passed.

"No lyrics! If I have no lyrics, then I can't play, if I can't play then the audience will boo, and if they boo, GROJBAND WILL BE A LAUGHING STOCK!" I shaked Minh violently; but you couldn't blame me!

"Don't worry," Minh went to her bag and brought out some pieces of paper, "With the stories you told me, I thought this might happen, so here's some lyrics, they might not be great, but you'll get by," Minh pushed me back out on stage and I briefly show the lyrics to the band.

"This is awesome for New Years!" Kon cheered.

We straighten ourselves and I just hoped that the audience don't start throwing tomatoes.

* * *

><p><strong>OOC: Just get the music video if you want to hear how they played since I'm writing this chapter from scratch and I don't want to waste my time.<strong>

* * *

><p>This is the New Year - A Great Big World<p>

Another year you made a promise  
>Another chance to turn it all around<br>And do not save this for tomorrow  
>Embrace the past and you can live for now<p>

And I will give the world to you

Speak louder than the words before you  
>And give them meaning no one else has found<br>The role we play is so important  
>We are the voices of the underground<p>

And I would give the world to you

Say everything you've always wanted  
>Be not afraid of who you really are<br>Cause in the end we have each other  
>And that's at least one thing worth living for<p>

And I would give the world to you

A million suns that shine upon me  
>A million eyes you are the brightest blue<br>Lets tear the walls down that divide us  
>And build a statue strong enough for two<p>

I pass it back to you  
>And I will wait for you,<br>Cause I would give the world  
>And I would give the world<br>And I would give the world to you

This is the New Year  
>A new beginning<br>You made a promise  
>You are the brightest<br>We are the voices

This is the New Year  
>We are the voices<br>This is the new year

A new beginning  
>You made a promise<br>We are the voices  
>This is the new year<p>

After the song finished, the crowd went crazy and like last year, we were all forced to dance the night away; the Mayor takes New Years too seriously.

_**IT'S NOW THE 02-01-2015!**_

Jessica's POV

I was hanging out with Grojband without Imogen, Ashlee and Minh.

"Quick question, why are you hanging out with us?" Kin asked.

"Yeah, you have friends right?" Kon continued.

"I have friends, it's just that Imogen and Ashlee are taking Minh out so I can make her birthday surprise," I answered.

"Oh, can we help?" Corey asked excitedly.

"Yeah we're great with birthdays!" Kon added.

"No, we're not great with birthdays!" Laney claimed.

"Should I trust the numb skulls or the responsible one?" I asked.

"Are you seriously asking us that?" Laney asked sarcastically.

"I know," I assured, "I'll trust the numb skulls!" Laney did a face palm in my responds.

"So what are you going to do for Minh?" Kin and Kon asked.

"Well, with Minh and I's standards, we mainly concentrate on the food!" I answered energetically.

"So what are you cooking?!" Kon seemed more excited.

"I can't decide, she likes traditional Asian food and cultural, but she also like Western birthday cultural; so I need some help," I panicked.

"Mmm, let's stick with a Western birthday, she's doesn't seem like she wants a birthday full of strict traditions," Kin answered.

"Yeah, but if we're doing a Western birthday, we need to have, decorations and presents!" Corey added.

"She's a geeky kind of girl, so maybe some video merchandise, but she loves filming and YouTube so something to do with filming, but she loves reading so maybe a well known book, but she loves electronics, so maybe something to do with electronics!" I was stressing out; it makes me realized how much I don't know about her and how much I don't pay attention.

"We can just a different present each," Laney reassured.

"I know a great website that can help," Corey got on the computer and was on ' '.

"Vat19?" Laney asked.

"OH, Minh knows this, she always orders something from the website," I commented, "Let's see what we can get.

Corey went down and clicked 'Shop by Price $10 - $20'.

"What can we get?" Corey scanned thru the ideas; most of which Minh already has.

After a lot of me saying, "Naw, she has that already," and Kin and Kon geeking out at some of the things there were selling we got, the KeySmart for keeping your keys all in line, the Giant Gummy Cola bottle for Minh's sweet tooth, a Feather Pen set since she loves her writing, Mini Squishables or small stuffed toys, the Kanoodle Puzzle game, Magnetic Sand Hourglass because it looked amazing and Joe's Sticky Stuff for her filming.

"She'll love this!" Laney announced.

"We're lucky that there's a Vat19 store just the next town so they can get it here tomorrow," Corey said relieved.

"You know what I can't get over about," Kin said out loud, "Why couldn't Corey get lyrics from Trina's Diary?"

"Maybe I was having an off day!" Corey joked.

"Core! What will you do if that happens again in the middle of a gig?!" Laney asked worriedly, "Yes today you got lyrics from Minh but she won't always be there,"

"Don't worry, maybe Jessica's surprise didn't give Trina good fuel for some lyrics," Corey tried to convince Laney that they're nothing to worry about.

"Hey guys, let's not worry about that now, first, you need to help me set up the good surprise," I pulled them to Minh's Groj for the next step in the project.

* * *

><p><strong>OOC: Yeah, you thought that the main part of a Grojband fanfiction was Grojband themselves, but nope, it's the f***ing OCs. I promise I try and put some drama in up coming chapters, and the announcement that was said yesterday, on the 4th of January, I post not one, not two, but 5 chapters! So give me some reviews and check out my profile for my Tumblr. Thanks for coming out everyone!<strong>

***Turns off computer***


	41. Chapter 40

Laney's POV

"Hey guys, let's not worry about that now, first, you need to help me set up the good surprise," Jessica pulled us to Minh's Groj for the next step in the project, "Help me figure out how to set the surprise up without Minh knowing about it, the problem is that she lives here so if something goes wrong, then she'll know!"

"I think you're missing a step here," I told her.

"Oh yeah, you need to set up the food!" Kon acknowledged.

"Fine, let's go to Minh's computer and search what we can do," Jessica leaded us to Minh's laptop that she left on her desk in the multi-thing room, "Let's see,"

"How are we going to find the right cake?" Kin asked.

"I know a great website, its how I got the cake for my cousin's wedding," Jessica typed in Google 'Cake Quiz' and a quiz game showed up, "Now help me fill this out!"

We were all (except Jessica) surprised by Jessica's decision on using a quiz. The quiz had questions to see the person's personality to find a cake. In the end we got the answer,

"Marble cake!" Jessica yelled out.

Kin then started reading the description, "You are kind of a mix of attitudes. You are intelligent, friendly, smiley (is that really an adjective?) and sometimes a lil' bit sassy. You have very many friends. Most people really like you and like to be around you. You do well in school. Way to go!"

"Wow, even her cake is saying INFJ!" Jessica responded.

"What's INFJ?" Kon asked Kon-fused.

"It's her personality from an old quiz we did as kids!" Jessica answered, "I can show to the page describing the personality?"

"Okay, let's have a look," Corey smiled.

She went on a site called '16 personalities' and clicked to the types of personalities and then clicked on INFJ.

* * *

><p><strong>OOC: You might need to go to the website yourself to see what they read. There's a link to the website on my profile.<strong>

* * *

><p>"Whoa, Minh's personality is a rare one," Corey's pointed out the obvious.<p>

"Yeah, less than one percent of the world's population," Kin added.

We read thru the information from the introduction, the streanght and weaknesses and the friendship subjects, but that was only two out of eight subjects about this personality.

"Man, I just realised how much Minh is a good friend," Jessica confessed.

"And we're lucky that she's our friend," Kon added.

"Yeah, since they are careful with whom they're friends with," Kin concluded.

Corey pushed Jessica off (but she didn't seem to notice), clicked on "Romantic Relationships" and read thru; he seem really interested.

"Why are you interested in that?" I walked over and asked.

"Oh just curious,"

"Yeah, but you don't seem like the hopeless romantic type," I kept talking.

"No wonder she did that," I was confused about what Corey was talking about.

"I got an idea," Jessica got all our attention, "Maybe Ashlee, Imogen and I should write a thank you speech for Minh for being our friend for 5 to 10 years,"

"That's a great idea!" Corey congratulated.

"We'll let's stop talking on how good Minh is as a good friend and try to make the cake," I groaned, "Well, me and Jessica will make the cake,"

"What?! Why can't we help with the cake?!" Kin asked like I was crazy.

"Because, you and Corey can't bake and Kon will just eat everything!" I answered, "You three will be in charge on how we're going to set things up without Minh knowing!"

Kin and Kon nodded their heads and dragged Corey to Minh's Groj.

Corey's POV

I clicked on 'Romantic Relationships' to see why she responded the way she did on New Years.

_When it comes to romantic relationships, INFJs take the process of finding a partner seriously. Not ones for casual encounters, people with the INFJ personality type instead look for depth and meaning in their relationships. INFJs will take the time necessary to find someone they truly connect with – once they've found that someone, their relationships will reach a level of depth and sincerity that most people can only dream of._

So if someone is to be in a relationship with her. According to this, Minh would be the perfect partner but will be hard to obtain. I read thru the entire document; inclueding this quote.

_One of the things INFJs find most important is establishing genuine, deep connections with the people they care about._

I'd seem really interested until I got to the last part.

_When it comes to intimacy, INFJs look for a connection that goes beyond the physical, embracing the emotional and even spiritual connection they have with their partner. People with the INFJ personality type are passionate partners, and see intimacy as a way to express their love and to make their partners happy. INFJs cherish not just the act of being in a relationship, but what it means to become one with another person, in mind, body and soul._

Maybe the reason why she's such a good magical girl is because she uses all the traits in her powers from mind, body and soul.

_**WICKED COOL TRANSITION!**_

Me, Kin and Kon were in Minh's Groj; I was sitting on her stage pondering about the writing on the website while Kin and Kon tried to dig a hole in the middle of the room.

"What are you guys doing?" I asked with energy.

"We thought that we can hide Minh's surprise in a hole and cover the hole with a rug," Kon answered.

"Yeah, tell me how that goes," I replied, "I'm going to check out the stage Minh has,"

I knocked the wood on the stage and it had an echo. I hopped down and was all detective and knocked along the wood on the side of the stage until I got to the corner of the stage and found a silver handle.

"I wonder," I whisper to myself as I open the opening.

* * *

><p><strong>OOC: Is there a good way to say 'open the opening,' because that's how I did it and none of the teachers in my school notice?<strong>

* * *

><p>The stage underneath was hollow and there was only a few things store there.<p>

"Hey Kin, can you come over here?"

Kin dropped the shovel her was using on to Kon's foot and ran over.

"OWW!"

"What is it?" he asked.

I pointed to what was underneath the stage and he pulled it out.

"AHHHH! NO! DON'T TAKE ME!" Kin was screaming like crazy.

"Kin!" Kon ran over.

Laney came down with Jessica and yelled out asking "What's going on?!"

Kin then started laughing and pulled his hand out.

"Haha! I was only pulling you leg," Kin was joking.

"Yeah, and I'll pull your leg OFF if you do that again," Laney threaten.

Kin leaned back and placed his hand back under the stage. He got a grip on some and pulled out a...

* * *

><p><strong>OOC: REAL CLIFF HANGER! And tomorrow I post 5 chapters!<strong>

**All of Grojband and all of Lucky Star: YAAAAY!**

**OOC: There will be 2 chapters in the morning and 3 chapters in the evening but in Australian time. Leave a review and check out my profile for my tumblr. Thanks for coming out everyone!**

***Turns off computer***


	42. Chapter 41

Corey's POV

Kin dropped the shovel her was using on to Kon's foot and ran over.

"OWW!"

"What is it?" he asked.

I pointed to what was underneath the stage and he pulled it out.

"AHHHH! NO! DON'T TAKE ME!" Kin was screaming like crazy.

"Kin!" Kon ran over.

Laney came down with Jessica and yelled out asking "What's going on?!"

Kin then started laughing and pulled his hand out.

"Haha! I was only pulling you leg," Kin was joking.

"Yeah, and I'll pull your leg OFF if you do that again," Laney threaten.

Kin leaned back and placed his hand back under the stage. He got a grip on some and pulled out a...

"A random box?" Kon looked disappointed.

"Oh, you better put that away where you found it," Jessica grabbed the box worriedly.

"How come?" Laney asked.

"I saw Minh with this box yesterday and she told us not to touch it if we found it," Jessica answered, with fear in her eye.

"Come on, what can be in there?" I doubted Jessica; as if she'll do something bad to her.

"In the strengths and weaknesses, one of the weaknesses were that INFJs are extremely private, I get it out," Jessica pulled out her phone and read:

_INFJs tend to present themselves as the culmination of an idea. This is partly because they believe in this idea, but also because INFJs are extremely private when it comes to their personal lives, using this image to keep themselves from having to truly open up, even to close friends. Trusting a new friend can be even more challenging for INFJs._

"And she got the genetics from her dad which is that she has anger issues and with the part that INFJs are really emotional!" Jessica continued.

"Don't worry, we'll just lie," Kin resolved.

"Yeah one of her strengths are," Jessica read another section from strengths and weaknesses:

_Insightful - Seeing through dishonesty and disingenuous motives, INFJs step past manipulation and sales tactics and into a more honest discussion. INFJs see how people and events are connected, and are able to use that insight to get to the heart of the matter._

"So if we lie, she'll know!" Jessica replied.

"Fine we'll put it away," Kin put it back under the stage.

"Why does Minh have a storage room under her stage?" Laney asked.

"She always buys stuff that she never uses so she just stores them in random places," Jessica acknowledged.

_**LET'S SEE THE NEXT DAY!**_

* * *

><p><strong>OOC: OR MY FAVOURITE OC'S BIRTHDAY AND MY BIRTHDAY!<strong>

* * *

><p>Minh's POV<p>

I woke up at 5.00am and posted my YouTube videos for today. Then it was 6.30am and I checked my phone and realized something.

"Whoa! It's already the 4th of January," I organised what I will wear.

Before I did, I check what the temperature was going to be, by sticking out my head out the window.

"Whoa," I reflected my head back inside.

"Hey Minh!" I insecurely placed my head back outside, "Morning!" it was Corey yelling from next down.

"Why are you awake at this time?!" I yelled back.

"It's the only time I can surf the web without any interruptions," he replied.

"Well I'm changing so don't look this general direction okay!" I closed the window and saw Corey with a disappointed look.

I close the curtain since I didn't want to see his sad face. I chose a long sleeve black shirt with a yin and yang symbol, (yeah, the only difference is that it was a long sleeve) put on some black winged pants, my denim jacket and my badge black and white beanie – my winter hat with still the charm of my normal hat. I went down stairs and did my daily routine and grabbed my signature bag and my purple winter coat. My door bell rang and I opened to door to see my band. Ashlee wore skinny jeans, white shirt, black jacket, cream boots and baby blue gloves, Imogen had an orange hoodie and sweat pants with gray boots and Jessica wore white frilly dress, white coat, white skinny jeans, white beanie and knee high brown boots. (I'm surprised they were not white)

"Why are you here?" I asked, "It's 7.50am!"

"No reason, well, we want to come over to Imogen's place!" Ashlee answered.

"Fine, but I want Grojband to come because I want to get to know them better," I requested.

"Okay! But only Corey and Laney," Imogen actually made it better for me.

Jessica pulled me to Imogen's mum car where Corey and Laney were sitting in the back. Corey gave me a small wave and Laney did a cheesy smile. Corey wore a pale blue woolly jumper, dark blue cargo shorts, red scarf, his normal beanie and black boots. And Laney wore a white jumper, (what is up with all the pale and/or white colours!?) black jeans, blue scarf, her normal yellow hair clip and brown boots. I hopped in and Imogen's mum drove us to Imogen's house.

Laney's POV

"I feel like me and Laney are the only one's wearing wool jumpers," Corey confessed.

"Yeah, well with me, I don't really care how people look at me, Jessica and Ashlee are spoiled so they want to seem lady like and Minh's just too mature that she can accidently slip into adult mode or just chose clothes from the woman section," Imogen explained.

"But you know that I grow fast so I need to buy large clothes making my baggy clothes look," no wonder Minh's clothes give her the baggy look, (even though she looks better with baggy clothes than 'normal' or tight clothes) "And since I live in the adult environment, I end up picking up somethings,"

"Yes, but do you really need to buy adult sized clothes?" Corey asked Minh.

"I'm am tall for my age, I'm even taller than any guy," Minh replied, "Unlike Laney and Jess,"

"Hey, don't you dare start insulting my height," I glared.

"Yes, but some guys get way taller after puberty," Imogen's mum informed.

"Hey, leave us guys some dignity Miss Imogen's mum!" Corey complained.

"Just call me Kim," Kim added.

* * *

><p><strong>OOC: I'll post another chapter... just wait!<strong>


	43. Chapter 42

Laney's POV

"Yeah, well with me, I don't really care how people look at me, Jessica and Ashlee are spoiled so they want to seem lady like and Minh's just too mature that she can accidently slip into adult mode or just chose clothes from the woman section," Imogen explained.

"But you know that I grow fast so I need to buy large clothes making my baggy clothes look," no wonder Minh's clothes give her the baggy look, (even though she looks better with baggy clothes than 'normal' or tight clothes) "And since I live in the adult environment, I end up picking up some things,"

"Yes, but do you really need to buy adult sized clothes?" Corey asked Minh.

"I'm am tall for my age, I'm even taller than any guy," Minh replied, "Unlike Laney and Jess,"

"Hey, don't you dare start insulting my height," I glared.

"Yes, but some guys get way taller after puberty," Imogen's mum informed.

"Hey, leave us guys some dignity Miss Imogen's mum!" Corey complained.

"Just call me Kim," Kim added.

"Wait, 'Kim' Kim?" I stuttered.

"Yeah, what's wrong?" Imogen questioned.

"It's just that we have some enemies, the Newman's, and their keyboard player's name is Kim," Corey answered.

"Well that's going to make relationships difficult," Minh commented, "Just think, every time you look at Kim,"

"I see our enemies," Corey finished.

"No, you see a mum," Minh corrected.

Imogen started laughing up in the front seat.

"Every time, you see Kim Kagami, you see a mum!" Imogen re-said trying to gain her breath.

Corey started laughing too.

_**LET'S SEE HOW THE OTHERS ARE DOING!**_

Jessica's POV

We were in Minh's Groj; since Minh left the door open. Kin and Kon came in thru the garage door shivering.

"What's up with you guys?" Ashlee asked.

"Well, we just wore our normal clothes and a winter coat," Kon answered.

I sighed in annoyance and gave them some blankets and closed the garage door.

"Dude, the snow is falling heavy and it's getting colder, you two need to at least wear more underneath," I told Kin and Kon with disappointment, "You guys lived here longer, you should know what to do at this time of year,"

"Listen, did we drag ourselves over here for you to assault us, or are we here to set up Minh's birthday while Imogen, Corey and Laney are with her?" Kin asked.

"Okay, I get, did the present arrive at you place?" I asked.

"Yep!" Kon took out a giant cardboard box with the lettering 'Vat19'.

"Okay, now, one of us has to wrap them for all of us," I pointed to Ashlee, "As far as I know, you are the second best at wrapping present,"

Ashlee got it and ran upstairs for some wrapping paper.

"Who's the best at wrapping you know?" Kon asked.

"Minh,"

"Okay," Kin got the answer.

"Now we need to set everything up here, so let's do it, HUT HUT HUT HUT!" I ordered.

Kon grabbed a table for the cake, Kin started setting up the decorations and I went upstairs for the cake. I saw Ashlee with five different types of wrapping paper.

"You don't need that much!" I sniggered.

"Alright, but help me chose," she set all the wrapping paper in front of me.

One had a Japanese flower pattern, another was bright neon yellow colour, one was golden, another had pink hearts and there was,

"THERE'S A HELLO KITTY ONE HERE!" I loved Hello Kitty; it was one of my favourite things in the world.

"You know that these are for Minh and not for you right?" Ashlee asked knocking on my head.

"Yes, but have at least one present wrapped in this so she'll know that I bought one and wrapped it with this," Ashlee sighed at my statement, "Anyway, don't use the pink heart one, you know Minh hates pink,"

* * *

><p><strong>OOC: Minh is so much like me, JUST HATE PINK! It makes me hate Trina even more, why pink…<strong>

* * *

><p>"Just only use the gold one, the Japanese one and wrap only one with the Hello Kitty," I told her with urgency.<p>

She went down to the Groj and I went to the kitchen fringe and brought out the cake. I was a miracle that Minh was on an all-night witch hunt and didn't notice this in the fringe.

* * *

><p><strong>OOC: How to you spell fridge? Yeah, I just typed the name of a famous TV series that I love dearly…<strong>

* * *

><p>I brought the cake and placed it on the table.<p>

"Whoa, that looks amazing!" Kin congratulated.

The decoration was purple frosting was all over the entire thing, small white rose flowers, a chocolate sign and in the middle were some small berries.

"I want to eat it!" Kon's hand was moving towards the cake.

"No!" Ashlee's hand slapped his, "This is for Minh and you shouldn't touch,"

"Aww," Kon sighed disappointed.

"We got everything set up!" Kin pointed to the curtain behind our stage that he decorated.

"Great! Now, we need to call Imogen and get Minh back," Jessica grabbed her phone and called Imogen.

* * *

><p><strong>OOC: Yeah, I typed 'Fringe'. But for anyone who knows that series which is really <strong>**unlikely because it's intended for adults that love, sci-fi and horror shows yeah, and I watched it when I was 12... Anyway, yeah, I posted this and it should've arrived 10.30am, yeah, it's my birthday GIVE ME A BREAK! I can't wake up that early, I'm on summer break and you can't stop me ****procrastinating. ****I'll TRY to post three more chapters at night, still leave some reviews and check out my profile for my Tumblr. Thanks for coming out everyone!**

***Turns off computer***


	44. Chapter 43

Ashlee's POV

"I want to eat it!" Kon's hand was moving towards the cake.

"No!" I slapped Kon's hand, "This is for Minh and you shouldn't touch,"

"Aww," Kon sighed disappointed.

"We got everything set up!" Kin pointed to the curtain behind our stage that he decorated.

"Great! Now, we need to call Imogen and get Minh back," Jessica grabbed her phone and called Imogen.

Minh's POV

We were in Imogen's house; all of us were sitting on the couch with Imogen's two cats.

"She's Ginger and she's Beautiful," Imogen said.

"Yeah, we know, their coats are gorgeous," Corey replied.

"No, their names are Ginger and Beautiful," Imogen corrected.

"Oh," Corey understood, "Wait, aren't you cats called Puss Puss and something else?"

"She changes the names of her cats every month or so," Minh explained.

"Imogen!' it was her grandma calling from Imogen's bedroom, "CLEAN UP YOUR ROOM BEFORE YOU PLAY WITH YOUR FRIENDS!"

"Ugh, fine granny," Imogen went up and left the room.

"Aww, they're so cute!" Laney was petting Ginger who was lying on top of Beautiful.

"Laney's an animal lover isn't she?" I asked Corey.

"Yep, she loves animals," Corey answered; is that all? "What about you? You like animals?"

"Well, over all yes," I answered jokily.

"Any reason for that?" Laney asked.

"Well, I have a friend back in Australia, she has two dogs and a cat, one of the dogs is really playful, as the other one is really over protective and the cat it really old now so now a days, he just wants to be petted,"

"So you have a good start with animals and because you're vegan, it's means you'll have a good reputation with farm animals!" Corey laughed.

"Don't you mean good rePETation!" I joked.

Corey started to laugh even stronger and Laney sniggered as the cats jumped off the couch. Soon I started laughing too and because whenever I start laughing, I end up leaning backwards; resulting into me leaning onto Corey's lap; and Corey's back was leaning back because of something.

Imogen's POV

I was in my room with Grandma; and I was mad because my room was so clean!

"Gran, why did you call me? It's clean!" I didn't understand.

"It's you friends," my grandma handed me my phone, "It is about Minh's birthday,"

I immediately changed my mood and took the phone.

"Jess?" I said thru the phone while my grandma walked outside my room, "Why are yo-"

"Yeah, you can take Minh and the others back, we finished setting up," Jessica interrupted.

"You could have let me finished," I insisted.

"You know that I'm impatience," Jessica replied.

"Everyone's saying that 'I should know this,' a lot today,"

"That's because you never listen," Jessica broke my heart(!), "Now get Minh back," then she hanged up.

I walked into the living room with Corey, Laney and Minh laughing their heads off and Minh lying on Corey's lap.

"Am I interrupting you three?" I asked smiling.

"Oh no, we're just laughing," Laney didn't get what I was trying to say.

"No, I mean," Corey gave me a weird look, "I mean that Laney is leaning of Corey's chest and Minh is on his lap,"

Laney, Minh and Corey blushed and got up.

"Come on, let's go back to Minh's place," I grabbed Minh's jacket and her bag and walked to the door.

"But we just came here," Minh went over to me and grabbed my arm.

"Let's just go okay," I tried to make her come.

"Listen, we better go now," Laney pushed on Minh's back.

"Not until I have a good reason!" Minh was still not moving.

"Come on Minh, let's just go," Corey came over and gave Minh a look; a look saying, 'Just listen to them'.

Minh widened her eyes and looked back at me.

"Fine, let's go,"

_**WICKED COOL TRANSITION!**_

Minh's POV

We were back at our place with Imogen, Laney and Corey pushing me towards the Groj door; all this was starting to make me irritated.

"Come on guys, tell me what's happening!" I requested, "It's my birthday and I want to know what you're doing,"

"Don't worry, the payoff is worth it," Corey petted my head.

"Why do you keep doing that?" I asked with a FML tone.

Imogen and Laney opened the Groj door and there was Jessica, Ashlee, Kin and Kon! Corey, Laney and Imogen quickly ran over.

"SURPRISE!" everyone yelled.

They grabbed one or two presents each except Jessica, she held a cake decorated was purple frosting was all over the entire thing, small white rose flowers, a chocolate sign saying 'Happy Birthday' and in the middle were some small berries.

"Whoa guys," I was stunned, "Thanks guys,"

"Okay, we're all happy, you like the cake, now open your present!" Kin shoved his gift into my hands.

I sniggered, sat down and they followed. Corey, Kin and Kon's were wrapped in gold paper, Laney, Imogen and Ashlee's were wrapped in this Japanese flower pattern paper and, (no surprise for me) Jessica's was wrapped in a Hello Kitty theme.

I opened Kin's first, it was the KeySmart for keeping your keys all in line; it will be the end of my awkward situations at the door.

Kon's gave me this Giant Gummy Cola bottle; golly no! No more candy! I didn't want to see the dentist but I seemed polite towards Kon's gift.

Laney's was a Feather Pen set; it was going to release my artistic side, drawing, writing oh the possibilities!

Imogen was the Kanoodle Puzzle game; it's was like she wanted me to be more intelligent, I already trash them at maths.

Ashlee gave me a Magnetic Sand Hourglass; it looked amazing!

Corey and Jessica awkwardly offered their present at the same time.

"Oh, um," I stared at them like they were a bit off.

"Yeah, ladies first," Corey stepped bach.

Jessica handed me her gift and I opened it saying, "Seriously, Hello Kitty?"

Jessica scratched her neck giving a cheesy smile. I opened it and it was a Panda themed Mini Squishables.

"Oh! I saw this online, these are so cute!' I squealed.

"See, we're going to make you to make you girly one day!" Jessica grinned.

"Yeah, that's going to take you longer than that," I replied.

Corey gave me his present, which was a pack of 'Joe's Sticky Stuff' which was definitely going to be useful in my filming. I smile and then grab the cake.

"Come on, I'll go get a knife," then I walked out.

* * *

><p><strong>OOC: I'M SO SORRY I DIDN'T POST ANY CHAPTERS FOR DAYS! Please don't kill me. :( I'm going to three chapters to make up for it!<strong>


	45. Chapter 44

Jessica's POV

We were all hanging out in Minh's multi-thing room eating the cake. But most of the cake Kin and Kon ate. Minh was sitting on her desk.

"Hey Minh, what's wrong?" Corey asked with cake stuffed in his mouth.

"Arg!' Minh yelled frustrated.

"Whoa Minh!" Imogen jumped back.

Minh's hands covered her face.

"Minh, what's wrong?" I asked, "You need your medication?"

"Um no, I think I'm good," Minh said drowsily; something is up.

David's POV

It was 8.00pm 4th of January and we were about to go on a witch hunt. The Newman's, Kyubey, Phi and I were walking around town to find a witch. Kyubey was sitting on my soldier as we walked down a dark alley way. The alley was then turned green with stars and drawings you'll expect from a five year old.

"This labyrinth is too simple so is might be made by a familiar," Kyubey addressed Phi.

"A familiar?" Konnie asked confused.

"It's the off spring of witches," Phi answered, "But Kyubey, it can still harm people so we might as well kill it now,"

Phi turned into his magical boy self, a long green coat with matching pants. We males were never good with clothing designs so it works with the outfit. He grabs out it hammer and starts shooting lightning bolts at the familiar. It looked like a little kid's drawing as well, it had a yellow shirt, orange skin, green hair in pig tails, a yellow crown and it's bottom half in a plane, boat or a car; I couldn't tell. We were all cheering from the sides as Phi was about to finish the familiar until, a white orb knocked the hammer out of the way and a black blur flashes pass Phi, scratching him making him fall to the ground. We were all shocked to what happened.

Two girls fell down standing next to Phi. One had long flowing white hair, almost silver, she wore a Victorian style dress with a grey stripe of cloth around the bottom half of the dress, had a light blue hat with a whit cloth hanging from the back of the hat and had grey stockings with white heels. The other girl had short black hair, she had a black dress simular to a tuxedo with a black cloth flowing from the back, the ends of her skirt was white with frills, she had knee high black boots and an eye batch on her right eye.

"What on earth are you doing?" the one with black hair asked surprised.

"If you don't get out of my way," Phi said as he stood up, "I'll remove you myself,"

Phi chard at the one with white hair but the one with black hair summoned claws on her hands and stopped Phi in his tracks.

"Let me introduce me and my partner," the white one walked towards him, "My name is Oriko Mikuni, she's Kirika Kure, now we don't want to fight you, we're here to see the powerful one,"

"Are you talking about me?" Phi asked flirty.

"Of course not, you were attacking a familiar!" Kirika joked.

"It's a she, I see that Kyubey was experimenting," Oriko stared at Kyubey, "Who's the other magical girl you share Peaceville with?"

"Her name is Minh Mai, she's much stronger than me," Phi explained.

Oriko widen her eyes then stared at Kirika; Kirika understood. She then speeded somewhere then came back and tied me and the Newman's!

"I'm sorry, but you need to be put out of commission," Oriko forgives, "If you keep knowing about Minh, the more danger everyone will be,"

Kirika then wrapped me and the Newman's in the rope. Phi ran over but Oriko sent a sphere in Phi's direction slamming him in the head making him fall to the ground.

"Kirika, kill that boy," Oriko ordered.

Kirika started clawing Phi as he dodges. The girls were really worried as me and Larry (Lenny?) were watching the fight. Larry wriggled out of the ropes as Kirika and Phi fought and Oriko standing on the side.

"Larry, go find Minh," I whispered.

"But do you think that she'll help us," Carrie asked.

"We're just going to have to trust her," Kim sighed.

Larry tip toed out the alley; I hope he can get her in time.

"Can't we do something?" Carrie asked Kyubey.

"I'm not allowed to interfere," Kyubey replied blandly, "And if you guys run in there you'll definitely get hurt or killed,"

"Can't one of us make a contract?" Konnie asked.

"With your emotion now," Kyubey paused, "What are one of you going to wish for?"

Larry's POV

I was running down the street then bumped into Grojband and Jessica.

"Whoa buddy, what's the rush?" Corey grabbed me by the arm.

"Phi is fighting some random magical girls and they're going to kill him!" I gasped, "I need to find Minh!"

"Show us where he is," Jessica requested.

We all ran over to the same alley way. Phi was barely standing with his hammer knocked away from him.

"Oh no," Laney reacted.

Carrie was talking to Kyubey about the contract which was worrying me.

"I'll call Minh," Jessica pulled out her phone.

"I'm afraid that is not necessary," Minh fell down from the roof.

"Did you call her?!" Kon asked Jessica.

"I didn't press a key!"

"Then how did she know?" I was shocked.

Minh landed in a puddle of water giving her a great effect and splashing water in Kirika's eyes so Phi can escape. Minh flicked her hair back and turned into her magical self and summoned her daggers.

"Ugh, who are you?" Kirika asked putting her claws under Minh's chin.

"I'm Minh Mai; I think you guys were looking for me?"

"Kirika, step back," Oriko ordered stepping forward, "We've been looking for a long time now, you're in danger!"

"What do you mean?" Minh asked.

"Your powers are more powerful than you think," Oriko continued, "Unless you stop using your powers, you'll be driven to madness and our universe will be in danger,"

"But my mentors have told me how to use my powers without any side effects," Minh seem sure about what she was saying.

"Coming from the one who talks to herself," Kirika interrupted.

"H-how," Minh was stuttering, "How did you know that?"

"My powers show me what's happening in the future, you need to quit the magical girl business and leave!" Oriko ordered.

* * *

><p><strong>OOC: One more chapter chapter... just wait.<strong>


	46. Chapter 45

Corey's POV

"What do you mean?" Minh asked.

"Your powers are more powerful than you think," Oriko continued, "Unless you stop using your powers, you'll be driven to madness and our universe will be in danger,"

"But my mentors have told me how to use my powers without any side effects," Minh seem sure about what she was saying.

"Coming from the one who talks to herself," Kirika interrupted.

"H-how," Minh was stuttering, "How did you know that?"

"My powers show me what's happening in the future, you need to quit the magical girl business and leave!" Oriko ordered.

"I have my duties here, and I'm not going," Minh stood tall, "I can do whatever I want with my life,"

"I guess that if you're going to listen, we're going to put you out," Oriko signalled Kirika to start up a fight.

Minh lifted her arms summoning chains around them; I guess that she didn't want us to get hurt. Kirika summoned claws on her hands and starting to hit Minh's soul gem which was on her arm.

* * *

><p><strong>OOC: I forgot if I already said where the soul gem was when she was in magical girl form and her soul gem is shape like a phoenix, so her soul gem is on her upper arm.<strong>

* * *

><p>Minh bounces back and front trying to attack her with her daggers. Suddenly, Kirika speeds around Minh to be behind her and scratches her back making her stumble giving her the opportunity for serious damage. Minh was being thrown around like a rag doll and getting even more weak. Minh then stares at me with a look saying, "I'm sorry," and I didn't get it why she was doing that until.<p>

"ARRG!" Minh purposely stopped jumping around and had Kirika's claws pieces thru her stomach.

We were all shocked and scared; and so did Oriko.

"Why did you stop if you knew that you were going to get hurt?!" Kirika yelled at Minh.

"Because," Minh pulled Kirika's arms having her nose to nose to her, "To get close to you,"

She then throws Kirika backwards, but Kirika's claws were still in Minh's stomach. Minh reachs for the claws and equips them. Then, she starts using Kirika's weapon against her, she attacks Kirika and used the claws even better than her.

"Oriko, how is she doing this?!" Kirika yells worriedly.

"It's part of her power, she can posses someone else's powers and have them part of her," Oriko answered, "But she doesn't have the power of reaction skills,"

Oriko threw spheres at her back knocking her down and Kirika grabbed her claws back. Minh gets up slowly and talks to them.

"Okay, you win, but tell me, why do you want me to stop being a magical girl," Minh requested.

"Your soul gem has been blessed by 5 other magical girls that are more powerful than any of us, they're the ones you've been to talking to," Oriko explained.

"Who are they?" Kirika asked.

"I'll tell you," Minh jumped up pulled out a red spear and charged straight at the two, "One is named Kyoko Sakara, her main weapons are red chains," red chains shot out the ground and tied Kirika and Oriko up, "And her red spear," the spear almost hit them; she must be playing around with them.

Kirika busted out the chains and cut Oriko out and was about to pounce on Minh.

"The other girl's name is Mami Tomoe," Minh pulled out muskets from under her skirt, "Her main weapon are muskets and infinite ribbons," Minh shots the two barely missing them.

We were all sitting on the side watching the entire thing on the edge of our seats; Jessica looked like a zombie. Kirika started tried to attack but Minh kept bouncing around and 'introducing' the other magical girls apparently talks to.

Kirika then tries to scratch her again but Minh pulled out a cutlass and knocked Kirika away, "Sayaka Miki, her main weapon are cutlasses, she's the reason that I was able to with stand the claw piecing thru my stomach,"

Oriko throws a sphere to her back but then she disappears and reappears behind Oriko and slammed her at the wall, "Homura Akemi, her weapon is a shield, she has the ability to travel thru time and stop time giving the effect that she can teleport, and her shield and store man made weapons,"

Kirika and Oriko were starting to get weak, "And finally, Madoka Kaname, her main weapon is her bow and arrow,"

"And she ended up as a goddess," Oriko interrupted Minh, "And to think of it, Homura ended up as a demon, so your powers have to be erased!"

I was shocked! First, she has Multi Personality Disorder since she talks to herself apparently and two, two of the people she talks to are a goddess and a demon; don't tell me you won't be shock.

"I'm not going to make the same mistake!" Minh yelled, "So no matter what you see in the future, I'm not going to die!"

"You're soul is also gifted with a phoenix, how you think that you can control fire and have wings made of light?!" when Oriko said that, I remembered chapter...

* * *

><p><strong>OOC: Don't you dare finish that sentence with a forth wall break!<strong>

* * *

><p>Uh, I remembered back when Phi trapped us in the lightning bolts and Minh escaped with the purple wings of light. Minh also remembered but had a moment of none movement; which Kirika then took the chance and attacked her from behind. Minh collapses and Oriko took a knee.<p>

"Just give up; you're going to harm our universe no matter what," I realized that when Oriko stops talking, she'll kill Minh.

"Phi," I whispered so that Oriko couldn't hear, "Now's our chance, try and break thru Minh's chain wall,"

Phi's POV

I did what Corey said because it actually made sense. Since Minh was getting weak, the chain wall at the bottom is weak and that was where I was attacking. Minh then started to get up.

"My spirt is much stronger than you think I'll just give up now!" Minh then sprouted wings from her back; and her eyes were glowing purple!

Minh gave Oriko an upper cut and karate kicked Kirika slamming her to the wall. She pulls out her sword she only uses to finish a witch which was worrying me. Then all of a sudden, with her character out of place, she stabs Oriko and Kirika in the chest! Then she starts trying to cut their heads off! Oriko and Kirika were running around inside the wall trying to survive. It was starting to get hectic and I hurried up and cut a hole in the wall.

"Come on, we need to stop Minh before she goes pysco!" Corey, David and Jessica heard my order and we four ran in.

"Minh! You see, you're slipping into madness and the power of the Phoenix!" Oriko was not helping her situation.

"I will finish you two off even if I lose my friends!" Minh growled, but it wasn't her voice; it was a kind of scratchy voice with also a comforting tone, it's the voice of the devil and an angel!

"Minh!" Jessica yells out, "Stop this, you're scaring us!"

Minh turns around and looks at Jessica, "I'm not Minh, you'll need to keep your nose out of this!"

Jessica widens her eyes in shock like she did know her.

"You need to stop, you're turning into a monster!" David cries out.

"I don't care! I have my intentions and they're for the greater good, even if you don't understand," Minh replies quite calmly.

"But will they please everyone?" Corey asks.

"No, but that happens every day; when you do something, you're going to make someone disappointed," we didn't get what Minh was saying.

"But we don't hurt anyone!" Laney yells from the outside of the wall.

"There alternate universes where we did something else, in this universe, when we chose to do one thing, the other timeline where we did something else will disappear and the people who were involve in that timeline will never get the chance of that chain reaction!" Minh explained, but Corey still didn't get it, "This world is just a figment of someone's imagination, it's-" before Minh could finish, Kirika knocks Minh to the wall.

"Minh," I called as she got up, "You deserved that, you were not considering our feelings; how would you react if you were the one getting killed!?"

Minh just looked at me, and she then swang her sword and it made a giant scar right from the left cheek to the right cheek and thru my nose!

"AHHH!" I yelled sounding like a pussy.

Minh then grabbed me by the neck, "Whops, looks like I'd missed, it was supposed to lop off the ENTIRE top of your head," I was shocked since she was chuckling.

"Minh, what happened to you?" Corey was crying.

When Minh had eye contact with Corey, her smirk was off her face. Her eyes go back to normal, her wings evaporate in the air and she lets go of my neck. She then goes to Kirika and Oriko and grabs both their soul gems,

"I'm sorry," Minh uses their soul gems to heal both their wounds, "I just lost control,"

Oriko grabs Minh by her hair, "I told you, if you keep walking, you're going to cause harm to those around you and those dear to you,"

"I'm s-sorry, please let go," Minh was tearing up, "If I can control my new powers, will you let me live?"

"I'll come back when you're 16, if you still can't control your powers until then," Oriko paused, "I'll will kill you because my then, I'll be 17 and I will turn into something else, but I have one request,"

"What is it?" Minh asked.

"Tomorrow, Kirika will battle you at the bridge, I just want to see how powerful you are now so I can judge once you're 16,"

"I'll do it," Minh agrees.

* * *

><p><strong>OOC: Now this is the end of my story, "What Happens in my Imagination," but this is going to start a new story. It's going to be call, "Grasp the Eternal Power," which is so much catchier. Grojband will still be part of it, but, I'll be starting the fanfiction on the 3101/2015 because you see, I was behind posting chapters. If I get ready, you won't have to suffer the long wait. Still leave a review and check out my profile for my Tumblr. Thanks for coming out everyone!**

***Turns off computer***


End file.
